Secrets
by Angel1039
Summary: It seems that the war forced everyone to grow up rather quickly. Ginny is finally settled with her life, until Draco, her biggest secret, comes and turns everything upside down. Not to mention everyone else has something to hide. Sequel to Awake&Alive
1. August

**A/N:** So I would have to say I am getting this up pretty quickly. If you are wondering why this is up quickly, you must have missed my note that it is a sequel. I strongly suggest you go read 'Awake and Alive' first. I guess you don't have to, but if it make no sense to you, that could be why.

This story takes place five years from the end of the last story, so five years after the war. Lots of drama to come. Make sure to leave reviews with ideas, comments, concerns, etc... anything you feel is something you need to say. It helps my writting and I appriciate the ideas.

Besides the fact that I own nothing, I think that's all I really have... Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- August 2002<strong>

"_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away…"_

-One Republic

Secrets are mysteries, kept hidden or concealed from the knowledge others, with the exception of the secret holders. Everyone has secrets. They have their own secrets or even hold other's mysteries. Some have more to hide than others do and most will do anything to keep it quiet. Some can keep their own secrets, but cannot keep others. Some just let everything slip out about everyone. The rest can keep them for a very long time.

Yet, how deep can you dig the hole before you cannot get out without everything caving in?

Twenty two year old Ginevra Weasley was not someone who was good at hiding everything. That is until she got older. She always could keep her brothers' secrets and she could keep her own, but she could not lie very well if she was directly asked about it. Lying was not her strong point. She would stutter and could not hold eye contact, very obviously nervous.

Until she was sixteen and she had her first secret she wanted absolutely no one to know.

Her sixth year she mastered the art of deception and the darkness that the war had brought only helped her. Of course, she also had new friends then that taught her how to achieve this new quality. Not that she used her newfound lying ability for bad, all the time, but she did use it to keep everything from falling down around her.

If she had to lie to keep certain things secret, she would.

Everything she did seemed to work because she was very happy with her life. She was engaged to Harry Potter, both agreeing to a longer engagement, both wanting to be fully ready and settled in their lives.

Her family was great and they thought so highly of her, mostly because she never got in trouble, or at least caught. She had little drama in her life and she was doing very well for herself.

She was also a fully trained Auror now, just recently promoted. Not only was she an Auror like Harry and Ron but she also recently passed her test that now gave her cases that required going undercover and to different parts of the world.

She loved her job as an Auror but the idea of doing that, while playing other people in different places made it even more exciting for her. Not to mention all the new assignments they have now that Voldemort is gone and his supporters dead or imprisoned, with a select few in hiding.

She knew being a Covert Auror was perfect for her as soon as she heard about it. After all, when she was sixteen she spent half a year on the run, changing her appearance to go into wizarding towns for food or to travel to a new hiding place.

Then again, that part of her sixth year at school was not a secret.

She also had a fairly big circle of friends, including many people from Hogwarts and from after graduating. She was shy when she was younger, but once she broke out of that shell, she did not have a problem making friends.

Although she lost contact with many people she had been friends with at school. People she swore she would be best friends with forever disappeared in the blink of an eye. The battle had been won and then they were all gone.

Hermione is still one of her best friends, even though they do not have as much in common as everyone else. While Ginny hates paper work and loves being in the field, Hermione is the undersecretary to Minister Kingsley, spending all workday in an office.

Ron and Hermione got married right after the war. Ginny definatly thought they rushed it too much, only dating for maybe three months, but they were happy.

Of course, they have been secretly in love since they were young; Ron just seemed too immature to be married. However, maybe that was because it was her brother. Besides, her parents got married when they were young.

Ginny was still very good friends with her ex Dean Thomas, now a professional quidditch player. He is married to Luna Lovegood, which Ginny never saw coming, and they have a two year old son, Talon. Luna and Ginny are still close, but now with Ginny's career and Luna running the Quibbler with a child, they have very little time together.

Her other closest friend she met in Auror training right after Hogwarts. Blake, with her dark blue eyes and long, messy blonde hair, is the same age as Ginny and a lot like Ginny in several ways. Charismatic, charming, talented, funny, kind, care free and laid back. They hit it off right away and she is pretty much the only person who Ginny does not lie to nowadays, except for certain things, but she knows Blake has her secrets, too. Blake still looks at her the same no matter what, which is why she is one of Ginny's best friends.

Ginny had turned seventeen the summer after the war. Many sixth and seventh years were given the option to graduate or come back to finish off their final years. Ginny had chosen to graduate and was enrolled in Auror training that fall instead.

She could not return to Hogwarts. It would not be the same. She chose to move on with her life and returning to school did not seem like the best way to move on.

In fact, Hermione is really the only one who _chose_ to go back. It was somewhat weird since she was married to Ron.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat in the conference room with the other Aurors. She sipped her coffee, listening to Blake talk, while waiting for Robards to start the meeting. After the war, Robards became head of the Auror Department. Ginny was on the fence about him being her boss, because she did like him, but she also thought he was a little crazy. He did a decent job though.<p>

As if on cue, he walked through the door and everyone grew silent, not wanting his gaze to land on him or her. He walked towards the front of the room, pushed his chair away from his desk and dropped several, very full folders on his desk with a loud thud.

"Potter, Weasley. How's the case coming?" He asked with an unpleased voice, his eyes landing on the two of them and Ginny could see Ron's face turn red. Ginny felt bad because with all her time spent on her promotion, Ron and Harry were piled with more work. It would be easier now that she was promoted and getting a new partner, leaving Harry and Ron with minimal travel, unless necessary.

"We got the husband, but the wife must have been tipped off because she wasn't there when covert aurors got there." Harry said, explaining the situation to Robards. He grunted and told them that they needed to find her before the end of the day tomorrow. He then tossed one folder aside.

There was a light, single knock on the door and Robards cleared his throat.

"I'd also like to congratulate Miss. Weasley on her promotion." He said and the room clapped while Ginny smiled to show her appreciation. "This brings me to other news, our newest member and Ginny's new partner." Robards said, waving his wand at the door, which then opened. The person stepped in, which made Harry and Ron stand in outrage, shouting blasphemes. Ginny's jaw dropt and her heart stopped as her biggest secret walked through the door.

"This is exactly how I pictured it." Draco said in his normal arrogant way with a smirk as Robards yelled at the two grown men who were yelling profanities. Robards used his wand to shut them up, which neither was to fond of, but the elder Auror did not seem to mind.

Ginny had no reaction to any of it. She just stared. The rest of the table looked between Harry, Ron and Draco, but Blake noticed Ginny's face immediately. She nudged her best friend, but the red head did not move, her eyes locked up front.

"Mr. Malfoy has been professionally trained in Germany. I know all of you here know who his father is, but I hope you all have grown up enough to recognize that he is not his father." He said looking directly at Harry and Ron, both who sat there, not looking very pleased with the situation, or the fact that they could not talk. He looked over to Ginny, noticing that she was shocked as well, but it did not make a difference. She needed a partner and he fit the part. "Now Miss. Weasley would you please show your new partner around and to the office you two now share." He finished with, making Ginny stand up, practically against her will, and do as he said so she did not end up like the boys.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked down the halls of the department, pointing out storage rooms, the bunkroom, where there were beds for long shifts, and the secretary offices in the Auror department. Draco walked behind her, listening to what she had to say and not saying a word. They walked through a set of doors, which led to a hallway of rooms.<p>

"This is where every Auror's office will be." Ginny said walking down the hall. She waved at Harry as they passed his room. He did not look too pleased at all, nor did Ron.

They walked passed several other offices, some with people he recognized from school. Neville Longbottom was in the office right after Harry and Ron's with Hannah Abbott, which surprised a few people. Angelia Johnson stared him down as he passed her room with Katie Bell. Rodger Davies, Cho Chang, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith were just to name a few others.

"The last door is our new office, due to my promotion and you… just popping up." Ginny said the last few words more harsh. She walked up to the door with tinted glass.

_G. Weasley_

_D. Malfoy_

_Covert Aurors_

Ginny opened the door and the tint on the window disappeared. Draco followed her into the office and shut the door, but was immediately stopped short when she turned around quickly.

Before he could process anything, she was smacking him hard across the face, a red mark already on his face as his hand went to cover where she hit. She then took that second to stomp on his foot with her heel.

Satisfied, she walked over to her desk and sat down, turning her chair so she was facing away from him.

"What the hell!" He yelled, but received no response. He glared for a moment at the back of her chair before walking to the desk opposite from hers. He sat down in the chair, looking at his desk, still not saying a word.

Ginny turned and watched him go through the drawers and check out everything in the room. He paid no attention to her, acting as if they never met. Acting as if it had all been a dream, a bad one that never seemed to end. However, she knew Draco Malfoy and she knew he never made anything that simple.

"Why did you come back?" Ginny asked, her voice more bitter than she meant it to sound, but after everything that happened, she did not really care. Draco looked up and over to her. He did not say anything, so she spoke again, slowly spelling it out for him. "You took off after the war, leaving everyone else to wonder if you were dark or light, leaving me wondering a lot more. Then you show back up after five years and expect everyone to believe the best out of you. I frankly don't believe it." She explained to him, her words coming out faster as she grew more frustrated. Until he stood up and walked over to her desk, making her stop talking.

She turned to face him, not daring to speak; afraid her voice would be shaky. He lifted his left sleeve to show the dark mark imprinted in his skin, although faded and now looked like an old scar. Ginny could remember clearly when she had seen his mark in its prime.

Clearly able to picture the mark on his seventeen year old arm, burning the night of the battle. The chills she got when she had seen it almost black upon his pale skin. She quickly shook the memory from her mind and looked away.

"A daily reminder of the choices my father made for me. I'm sure you remember certain things that my father wanted me to do." He said, pulling his sleeve down and walking back towards his desk. He stopped halfway and then muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for Ginny to hear, but still loud enough. "I returned because Lucius died in Azkaban and I'm free to live my own life." He sat down at his desk, once again silent. Ginny fidgeted at her desk, having nothing to work on and knowing what she really needed to do to be a good Auror.

Besides, how do you argue with that?

"So let's talk. We have no cases or paperwork. We're partners and to be frank, I don't trust you, which is not a good foundation." She said and Draco nodded, placing down the item he was looking at to pay attention to what she had to say. Ginny sighed, realizing that he was not going to start talking. "Girlfriend or wife?" She asked, Draco laughed, and Ginny knew he did not have a wife. Surely, that she would have heard.

"I just moved back, so no girlfriend. And I am definatly not married. Not really sure if marriage will be in my future. So how's happily ever after with Potter?" He asked with a smirk that made Ginny want to smack him again. She bit down, grinding her teeth.

"Were good. Engaged." She said and she swore his face faltered for a second, but she could have been wrong. "We've decided on a long engagement, a little over two years so far. We wanted the title to show we were fully committed. Ron and Hermione got married right away and they fight a lot." Ginny said and Draco nodded looking quite impressed.

"I never thought your brother would actually be able to call Granger his own. She could do so much better, even for a mudblood." Draco said and Ginny's face turned red.

"Enough with the word for starters. Two, don't insult my family." She snapped and Draco smirked again.

"I'll watch my language. But Granger is now your family and I complimented her and honestly your brother is not the pick of the litter, not to insult him, but you know they make an odd couple." Draco pointed out bluntly and Ginny's face restored its normal color when she actually thought about what he said. She smiled a little at his bluntness, bringing up fond and not so fond memories. She quickly wiped it away.

"You may be right, but this did nothing to help me like you." Ginny said, getting out of her chair and walking towards the door.

"I'm sure in time we will make great partners, but at least we got somewhere." Draco said and Ginny scoffed as he stepped in front of her at the door.

"We got no where. I don't trust you with my pen, let alone my life." Ginny said and Draco nodded, opening the door for her. He then smirked, making her stop.

"But do I amuse you? Because I know I can make it in your world." Draco asked, and her face dropt, giving him enough answer. He stepped out the door and walked away. Leaving Ginny standing there shocked, not feeling hate towards him as he walked away, but she still wanted to smack him.

Then smack him again because two times would not be enough.

* * *

><p>Draco walked away from Ginny, leaving her with nothing to say. He walked into the break room and walked over to the pot of coffee floating over a heater. He grabbed the pot, pouring himself a cup and placing it back where it was. He walked over to the table and took a seat, taking a second to relax and let the days events soak in.<p>

"Hey there." Said the blonde haired woman that had been sitting next to Ginny. She grabbed a cup of coffee as well, taking a seat next to him. "I'm Blake Becker, the psyche analyst here." She said, introducing herself to him. He shook her hand.

"Draco Malfoy." He said, letting the conversation die there. Blake looked at him and Draco could feel her eyes on him. He would have been the one to come up to her if he had met her before now, but everything has changed. "So you know Ginny through work?" He asked and Blake looked at him, smiling, but a bit confused.

"We met in training. Best friends." She said with a small chuckle. "I didn't know you guys were on first name terms, after everything that happened in school. School nemesis and all. However, she just told me to come in here and get to know you so she can set us up." Blake said with another laugh, her bright, white smile intoxicating.

"Your Ginny's best friend?" Draco asked his interest suddenly peaked.

"Since the war ended. We both joined Auror Training right after finishing our last year of school. So about five years." Blake said, but was a bit disappointed to see Draco not listening. "So do you want to go somewhere to get something to eat or drink after work?" She asked and Draco shook his head.

"You're totally my type, but there's a problem and as Ginny's best friend you need to know so things don't get too… complicated." He said and Blake raised an eyebrow, suddenly really confused.

"Problem?" She asked and Draco sighed and nodded.

"I'm in love with Ginny." He said and Blake knocked her coffee onto the floor. Draco quickly whipped out his wand and cleaned it up.

"You're not in love with Ginny. Your school nemesis's fiancé! Did you even talk to each other in school?" Blake said, standing up, ready to storm out of the room.

"Stop." Draco said his voice calm. She turned around and looked at him. He nodded his head toward the chair and she made a disapproving face, before sitting down. "Up until this year I would have agreed with everything you said. It took me until then to realize how I felt about her and that I made a huge mistake letting her go." He confessed and she was bewildered.

"Letting her go? Have you even talked to her? I get the impression you've always hated each other." Blake said, having a hard time believing him. She heard stories about Draco Malfoy from quite a few people at the office. None of them were flattering at all, but some of the girls did admit he was attractive.

"I guess you can say we were friends during the war…" Draco said and Blake nearly choked. How is it that Ginny never mentioned this to her?

Actually, as Blake thought about it, Ginny never really mentioned him. Usually would call him an ass and changed the subject.

"The two of us were on the run from Voldemort and while we were alone, we connected completely. Immediately after the war complications set in and I left her." He said quickly summing it up, not wanting to get into the details. "For years I slept with many women to forget Ginny. Then I started to think about her more and more and her name would pop up more often. Then when I walked into the room earlier and saw her, I knew exactly what I had been running from. I had fallen for her, and I'm willing to do what it takes to give us a chance." He said and Blake just sat there, too stunned to speak. Draco nodded and made sure to tell her to keep this between the two of them, before leaving the break room.

Blake let out the breath she did not know she was holding. How could she not talk to Ginny about this? Then again, maybe she should just let everything unravel as it should and for once just be a bystander.

That was neither what she expected to happen when she spoke with him nor what she expected him to be like.

* * *

><p>"So how is the ferret?" Harry asked as he and Ginny got ready for bed that night. Ginny rolled her eyes, pulling back the blankets on the bed.<p>

"Don't start this. He is my new partner and it is just something we will have to live with." She said to him, her voice serious. He rolled his eyes, making her throw her arms up. "What?" She asked him and he looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you two during the war?" He said and she immediately looked angry. "I mean you were alone for months and its not like we were together at the time or anything." Harry quickly explained and Ginny sat down on the bed, sending him a glare.

"We discussed this after the war. We discussed what his mission was and what we did to avoid capture." She said to him, crossing her arms. It would not be that simple if she just told him she had fallen for Draco. It would even be that simple if she mentioned that she slept with him.

"You also didn't mention to me what all happened during your capture. That is until I found out from Luna a good two or three years ago. I just want to know if you were just embarrassed to admit you had feelings for him." Harry said and Ginny tried not to laugh. She was not embarrassed of her previous feelings; she just knew Harry's temper was a lot like hers. This is something he would not handle well at all.

"I didn't tell you about Lucius because I honestly do not like talking about it. I would not have told you if Luna did not. I told you everything else and if you don't believe me you can just sleep on the couch." She lied to him, before pulling the blankets over her. He did not move right away, but he eventually did wrap his arm around her and go to sleep.

_Its not so bad_

_Your only the best I ever had_

_Don't need me back_

_Your just the best I ever had_

-Vertical Horizon


	2. September

**A/N:** Haha my internet sucks. Just saying. Oh heads up since I haven't mentioned it yet, but story is rated M and and I took the characters from Harry Potter and gave them some interesting secrets. Spice up their lives. That being said, in future chapters there will be a same sex pairing. Also mentions of drug abuse in past and present, but never an actual scene with it. Just more secrets. But who has these secrets? Mmm...

A couple people mentioned Pansy and Blaise. They will appear in time as more things unravel, including that day down by the lake. Wait? There was more to that...? Uh oh. This should be fun...

I still own nothing, but I do quite enjoy the reviews... ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- September 2002<strong>

"_So what, I lied_

_But the truth would've been suicide…_

_But I see my life_

_And it's way too short…_

_I'm at the point where honesty _

_Just doesn't fucking work for me."_

_-Sick Puppies_

Harry watched Draco walk away from Ginny at the end of the workday, over a month since he started. It drove him insane to know that his fiancé was partnered with a ferret bastard like him, spending hours with him in that office. He dreaded their first mission that would take them undercover for an undetermined amount of time.

Partners were forced to have a relationship, no matter the situation. Your partner knows you better than your spose or even you know yourself. They see you in your weak and strong moments that define who you are. Your life could even depend on your partner and Harry was not quite sure about having Ginny's life in Malfoy hands.

His mind flipped to that moment in time when he had been on the hunt for horocruxs. Ginny did not talk about her year that much, but he did know she went on the run with Malfoy. He knew she was friends with a couple Slytherins, but by how little she spoke about it, he really could not pick out which ones. She did mention that Malfoy Sr. decided that he wanted his son to bring Ginny home as bait and that is when they went on the run.

All she really told him, or anyone, was that he was tolerable and obviously, he had succeeded on keeping her alive. Harry never really questioned it because he did know about when she was captured. He could not let that one go and finally got it out of Luna.

He was happier not knowing. There were some things he was better off not knowing and Harry was okay with that.

He chose to push it out of his mind and continued to pretend her sixth year never happened so he could continue to be angry that Malfoy was now working here. Working with Ginny.

His Ginny.

Ron could easily notice Harry's tension build up day after day. As much as he hated the idea of Malfoy working alongside his baby sister, Robards did give them a stern warning and Ron always hated being on Robards's bad side. Although he was rarely on the man's good side, he would rather not push his luck.

Not to mention, he did not like fighting with his sister. They usually got along well enough. At least enough for him to actually not mind having her around all the time.

"Maybe Robards is right." Ron said from his desk to Harry, who gave him a look that could very possibly kill. "Alright mate, but look at it this way. Your boss tells you to grow up and your fiancé is his partner. Eventually it will affect your job and even possibly your relationship with my sister. This would just have a ripple effect on everyone else." Ron reasoned, as he started to babble on about how the Weasley's would slowly grow to hate Harry for hurting Ginny.

"What the bloody hell is your point?" Harry asked suddenly, getting the idea, but wanting Ron to stop babbling.

"The point is you're the one who has Ginny. Don't screw it up." Ron snapped, which obviously did not help the situation much. Not that Harry or Ron were worried about Ginny seeing Malfoy as anything more than her partner. "Maybe Malfoy did grow up and are you really gonna let him show you up." Ron said and Harry stood up. He straightened out his clothes and then began to walk towards the direction Malfoy went.

Ron jumped up to follow him; worried his best friend snapped and was going to kill the guy.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled out, catching up to Draco. Ron quickened his pace in time to hear Draco respond.

"What can I do for you, Potter?" Draco asked turning around and Ron winced, waiting for Harry to swing, but then let out the breath he had been holding when he saw Harry stick out his hand.

"Welcome to the Ministry. And to a fresh start." Harry said, offering his hand to Draco, much like Draco had to Harry. Yet, Draco hesitated, but eventually shook the opposing hand, ending all of their school hood rivalry.

The only question that rang in Ron's head now, was if Harry and Draco were both being sincere or not? In addition, if that was supposed to include him?

* * *

><p>After Draco and Harry called a truce, tensions in the office seemed to go away, especially as they reached the middle of September. Ginny even slowly began to come around to Draco. She was a bit disappointed that she could not set up Blake and Draco, but Blake just seemed horrified at the idea, but got along with him very well. Ginny gave up after a week and that was over a month ago. She thought it was weird but it was over and done with.<p>

Currently, Ginny sat in a compact car with Draco next to her in the passenger seat. They were currently trying to find a deatheater couple, with fake identities of Ryan and Olivia Schultz, which fled after Voldemort's downfall. They were apparently hiding out as muggles, which is a bit extreme for deatheaters, but if they really want to stay alive, then I guess this was the price.

"Did your parents know them?" Ginny asked after her record of forty-five minutes of silence and Draco nodded, not taking his eyes away from the building.

"Let's put it simple. Any rouge deatheaters I will probably know." He said, his voice showing no emotion. Monotone. It drove Ginny insane, strangely use to Draco being open with her. She spent half of her time wishing he was not here and the other half wishing they could have the relationship they had before. Then she would remember that she had been in love with him then and she was not now.

She loves Harry. He has her heart completely.

Well, she is almost sure about that.

"Well who were they? Tell me how you knew them." Ginny said, getting tired of just sitting there. Silence was her weakness. He knew this, but he always seemed comfortable in silence.

"I used to go shopping with my mom when I was younger. She used to shop with 'Olivia' a lot. Many lunches spent between My mother and me, with Olivia and her daughter." Draco said, saying the wife's name as if he thought it was a joke and Ginny look interested.

"They have a daughter?" Ginny asked, trying to find anything that could help them in his story.

"Had. She chose to be a deatheater, different from my being forced. I ran from Voldemort, she ran to him." He said, before swallowing. "She died during the battle. Beginning to be exact. And I'm pretty sure that is why her parents would choose to be muggles to escape our world." Draco said and Ginny was suddenly really curious about the girl. She knew a lot of the Slytherins, but never really paid attention to the ones who died, except for one.

Something she liked to not think about.

"Did we go to school with her? Maybe I know her." Ginny said and Draco cracked a small smile, before looking at her.

"You definatly know her. Millicent Bullstrode." Draco said and Ginny's jaw dropt, while her stomach did a million flips. She remembered Pansy's old best friend very well. At least she was one of Pansy's best friends before Ginny came along.

"Ryan and Olivia are the Bullstrode's?" Ginny said in awe and Draco nodded.

"I'm pretty sure. The pictures that we have on file aren't very good, but if we have the right couple, I'm close to positive it is them." Draco said, but before Ginny could respond, the couple exited the movie theater, walking down the quiet streets of the small town. Draco nodded to Ginny, both grabbing their wands and getting out of the car, Draco struggling with the lock for a moment.

"Next time I'll sit outside the contraption with an Invisibility cloak." He muttered bitterly shutting the door. As they walked away, the car vanished. It's not like they needed the car more than for a place to sit.

Draco was walking alongside Ginny down the street, less than ten feet behind Ryan and Olivia. Draco nodded at Ginny, confirming that he knew it was the Bullstrode's. Ginny slid her wand down her sleeve. They both looked around to make sure it was only the four of them out. Ginny ran up behind Olivia, grabbing her, while Draco grabbed Ryan. Ginny put her wand to the lady's throat.

That was easy enough.

"We can make this easy or hard, but either way you're coming with me." Ginny said to the struggling lady. Ginny grew frustrated and instead of waiting for Draco, she tied Olivia's hands and then disappeared, making Draco roll his eyes.

"Look likes Draco Malfoy switched sides." Ryan spat. "You really think any of them forgive you? I'm pretty sure they just keep you around for your deatheater instincts and because they know your to cowardly to be a spy for us." Ryan said and Draco tied his hands tight behind his back with his wand, making the man yell out, before apparating away with him.

When Draco and Ryan popped up, Olivia sat alone, tied to the chair, and Ginny seemed to be gone. Draco tossed Ryan down, missing the chair by almost a foot. Blake walked up a moment later with the new healer in their unit, making Draco do a double take.

"Malfoy, Robards is looking for you and Ginny." Blake said, noticing that he was lingering around, but he paid no attention, looking at the new healer. She had almost white blonde hair, but underneath was black, thick like Hermione's, but just messy, not bushy. Her facial features reminded him of his Aunt Bella, pre-azkaban, including her dark, green eyes.

"Kayleigh?" Draco said, ignoring Blake. He could see her wince and turn around, forcing a smile. "Kayleigh Lestrange. I knew it was you." He said, pointing at her, now receiving a confused look from Blake.

"Strange. My last name is Strange." Kayleigh said with her voice forceful, her dark eyes staring intensely at him before turning around and continuing her job. Draco nodded and walked away, heading towards Robards's office. He knew who Kayleigh was, even if she said she was not. She was Bellatrix's daughter. He knew that because that made her his cousin. She lived with them until they were eleven when she was sent off to school. He had not seen her since then, but he knew she was hiding who she was.

Then again, with a mom like Bellatrix, who wouldn't?

"Malfoy!" Robards yelled and Draco snapped out of his thoughts, rushing into the office.

* * *

><p>Draco walked out of Robards' office, watching Ginny walked off towards Harry and Ron's office. He turned to walk in the other direction, running right into Blake, who was standing behind him.<p>

"It is so pathetic watching you watch her. I heard some crazy stories about you, yet here you are pining away at a distance." She said with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I can't force her to be with me. I just need to her to realize I am the right choice." He said and Blake rolled her eyes.

"You need to get a move on it. The world will not wait for you and before you know it, she will be married and it will be much harder to win her over. Especially after she has a Potter baby." Blake said, patting him on the shoulder. He shrugged her away and she left, rolling her eyes.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and noticed Ginny had left Harry's office. He started walking and caught up with her as they reached the hallway leading to the elevators.

Ginny walked out of Robards' office, happy that he was satisfied with their first mission as partners, only away for two nights and how well they worked together. She walked towards Harry and Ron's office, knocking on the door. She opened the door, both of them working on a stack of paper work.

"Hey Gin. I am going to be working a couple extra hours tonight. Robards just gave us a bunch of paper work." Harry said, kissing her on the cheek.

"It's okay. I was just stopping by to say that I'm going to have dinner with the girls tonight, so I'll see you at home later." Ginny said and Harry gave her another quick kiss. She said bye to her brother and walked out of the office. She walked down the hallway, towards the elevators.

"Everyone has paperwork except us." Draco said a smirk on his face. Ginny smiled at him, pressing the button for the elevator.

"I can totally get used to that, but it won't last." She said as the doors opened and they stepped on. "I'm going up." She said as she pressed her button.

"It's okay, I'll wait." Draco replied as the elevator took off. "Where are you going upstairs anyway?" Draco asked and Ginny smiled.

"I'm going to see Mione actually. You remember Hermione, don't you?" She asked with a little snicker, making Draco smile a little.

"How could I forget? Maybe I'll say hi." Draco said and Ginny looked impressed.

"This could be interesting." She said quietly, enough for him to hear though. The elevator stopped and they got off, walking towards the minister's office. Once they got down the hallway, Ginny turned the opposite way and walked through the door there.

_Hermione J. Weasley_

Undersecretary to Minister

Draco looked at the door for a moment and turned around to notice a young woman sitting in a chair. He then choked, realizing that the girl was very familiar. In fact, he was absolutely positive he knew her, which drove him crazy because how likely was it that both her and Kayleigh would pop up in one day.

Before he could walk over, Ginny told him to come into the office. The girl looked up as he walked away, noticing his blonde hair, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Well Ginny told me you were her new partner, but a new Malfoy?" Hermione said with a smile, a stressed out smile, but still a smile.

"Call me Draco, we are grown ups now, aren't we." He said and Hermione got a really impressed look on her face, making Ginny laugh. However, in the back of her mind she could hear Draco saying how he can make it in her world.

"So I'll see you soon. I'm going to meet Luna right now." Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"I just have to interview one more person for my secretary position." She said, walking over to her fireplace. "You guys can leave from here." She said, holding floo powder out to Draco. He took it, glancing another time at Ginny before he disappeared.

"He's not so bad anymore. I'm really shocked." Ginny said, never telling the older girl that she had seen the good side of Draco before and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah he's hot now." Hermione said just before Ginny disappeared, leaving that as their parting words. She popped out of the fireplace, stepping out and dusting herself off. She then spent the next several minutes getting ready, trying hard not to agree with Hermione, even though it's something she's thought, very deep down, for years.

* * *

><p>Luna sat in the restaurant, watching her 18-month son, Talon, color all over the page, her stomach in knots and those knots in knots. She seen Ginny walk through the door alone and she let out a sigh of relief as Ginny walked over and sat down.<p>

"Sorry it took so long. Busy day." Ginny said playing with Talon and looking through the drink menu. "I'm thinking fire whiskey ice tea." She said, smiling, but it faded quickly when she looked at Luna. They had been good friends for a long-time and Ginny rarely seen Luna look this serious, even after the war. Her father had been killed and the silliest thing in her life now was the quibbler, which contained a lot less nonsense now. Although there was still some outrageous stuff in it, Luna pretty much came back down to earth after losing her father.

Not to mention the Malfoy Manor, but Ginny worked very hard to keep that out of her mind. Usually very hard whenever she was around Luna.

"When will Hermione be here?" Luna asked, her voice sounding rushed and anxious.

"Soon? Why? What's up?" Ginny asked, setting down the menu. Luna took a few deep breaths, her face paler than normal and her hands shaky.

"You're my best friend and I really need to talk to someone about this right now. I've been holding it in for a real long time now." Luna said making Ginny worry she was really sick or dying. "Dean might not be Talon's father." Luna said, spitting it out quickly, making Ginny freak and almost yell out.

Talon was pretty white, but Luna was really pale. It really looked like it just evened out.

"Who?" Ginny asked, lowering her voice. Luna muttered something about Darrel, Dean's older bother, and Ginny freaked, but immediately calmed down when she saw Hermione walking over.

"Please don't say anything." Luna said as Hermione walked up, smiling.

"I hired a new secretary!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I need some strong liquor." Ginny said, making Hermione laugh, assuming Ginny had a long day, and Luna laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>Draco sat alone in the manor he grew up in. As soon as he returned home after his father died, he changed everything in it. The only thing he did not change was his parents' room, leaving all of his mother's stuff. After the war she disappeared, her name cleared of all charges when Lucius went to jail.<p>

Draco ran and hid all over, mostly in Germany, waiting for the Malfoy name to be fully clean. He stayed with his 'friends' as they went out to break free from life in London. Those friends never included those in his little circle of friends, Pansy and Blaise.

When his _father_ died, he returned and he figured his mother would come back, but she did not. He has pretty much lost hope on it.

"Master Malfoy?" The house elf, Izzy, said to him. He took a sip of his whiskey. "There is a young lady at the door for you. Izzy told her you did not want to be bothered, but Chloe said she must see you right now." Izzy said, making Draco stand straight up.

"Did you say Chloe?" He said, but did not wait for a response. He quickly rushed out of the room and down the stairs. There she sat on his couch, just as she did outside Hermione's office. Her long blonde hair and fair complexion. Her outfit tight and revealing her curves that fit well with her sexual figure.

"Draco!" She got up, rushing over to him and throwing her arms around him, him hugging her tightly back, but still very confused.

"What are you doing here? Why were you at the ministry? Where is your mom?" Draco asked, questions still coming. "Your step dad, George?" He asked and she held a hand up to stop him.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything." She said, walking back towards the couch. Draco followed her. He had not seen her since she was at Hogwarts for her third year when he was in his sixth. She only was there for a year.

"First of all, how did you know I would be here?" Draco asked as he sat down, telling Izzy to warm up some tea and bring his whiskey down.

"I'm your sister; it's hard to get rid of me." She said and Draco rolled his eyes, making a comment about how she was Lucius' mistress' daughter and how they were only half siblings. "Regardless, oh let me just start from the beginning." She said taking a deep breath. "When Voldemort was defeated, I was still in school. I was only a fourth year at the time. I got home that summer and found my step dad dead and my mom gone. She had gone off to fight the war. For years I was alone, my aunt staying with me when I was home from school for summer. She died during my seventh year, I wasn't even notified." She said, her voice showing how upset she had been, probably arriving at the train station to find no one there. Chloe's childhood and pretty much most of her life has been a wild ride.

"So your mom is either dead or rouge?" He said and Chloe shrugged, grabbing the tea from Izzy. Draco offered her some whiskey but she refused.

"I can't drink. I need help Draco. My mom leaving and George dying really fucked me up. I fell into drinking and even muggle drugs." She said and Draco looked absolutely appalled, even though he knew better.

She was drinking and doing drugs even when she was at Hogwarts for that year. Her mom had been a friend of his Aunt Bella, which is how Lucius met her, so he heard quite a bit.

"I'm better now. I was notified that my birth father died in Azkaban, so I decided to come back here. I heard how you disappeared so I figured that if Lucius were gone, you would come home. Then I saw the blond hair at the ministry. I just had to try coming here." She said and Draco felt his heart break for his little sister. The heart he did not have until he left five years ago. He started his life anew and she barely kept herself alive over these five years.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Draco asked and Chloe's face lit up and she jumped over, hugging him as he offered to let her stay with him.

"I even have a job. I was at the ministry for an interview. I am now a secretary at the ministry. Hermione was a bit unsure about hiring me, but she figured she give it a go. Oh, I am so excited. Everything is going so well!" She exclaimed, hugging him again. Draco's sister was really something else. Then again, her mom raised her and she herself was a piece of work.

_We have succumb to_

_The feelings we can never face_

_I need you, I breathe you_

_I can't go through this all again_

_-_Seether


	3. October

**A/N:** So that same sex couple I mentioned begins in this chapter. Just a heads up. Oh and when I say everyone has secrets, I mean everyone has secrets... ENJOY and REVIEW... that's all I have to say...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- October<strong>

_I almost told you I loved you_

_Thank god that I didn't_

_Cause it would have been a lie_

_-Papa Roach_

Ginny sat in bed, her mind still spinning about who could be Talon's father. It has been over a month and she has been having a hard time dealing with not telling Dean and begging Luna to tell him. Ginny actually made an excuse to miss Dean's most recent quidditch matches.

Harry walked into the room, surprising her, and he could easily tell something was going on because she had been so deep in thought. Her eyes followed him as he walked to his wardrobe. She kept her eyes on him, hoping he would ask her what is going on. She needed to talk to someone and Harry was really the only person who could keep his mouth shut.

"Does it have anything to do with leaving me?" He asked as he changed into pajamas and Ginny shook her head, a small smile on her lips. He hopped onto the bed, kissing her, before lying down. "So then to me, it's not that bad, so vent to me." He said and Ginny bit her lip, before sighing and caving in. Harry was always so easy to talk to. Half the time she wanted to talk to him about what happened her sixth year because he would know exactly what to say. Then she would remember whom she would be talking about and whom she would be talking to.

"Luna cheated on Dean and to make things worse, she's not even sure Talon is his son." Ginny said and Harry sat straight up, looking at Ginny. Apparently more shocked than he expected to be.

"Are you serious?" Harry said, his voice different, confusing Ginny, but she figured he was just shocked. She was not handling it very well either. She then wondered if Harry would mention it to Dean as some sort of guy code. Well it was a little too late to not tell him.

"I freaked too. She muttered something about Darrel. Talon looks like Luna; he really has nothing from Dean. Which makes me wonder if it really could be Darrel? What if she is not being completely honest and there is another guy. Or more guys? Or I'm over thinking." Ginny said the wheels in her head turning. Harry shook his head.

"I'm sure Talon is Dean's and Luna doesn't seem like the type to hook up with a bunch of guys, so if anything, I'm sure he is Darrel's. You're just over thinking." Harry said, getting under the covers. Ginny nodded, realizing that he wanted to go to sleep. She sighed, shutting her light off, the wheels in her mind still turning.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked through the fireplace, immediately running into a much bigger crowd then she usually did coming into work. She pushed through the crowd, before realizing Kingsley and Hermione were standing up by the podium, talking to themselves, waiting for everyone to arrive at work.<p>

Ginny found Blake in the crowd, heading towards her. They usually had Ministry Meetings the last day of each month, but today was only the 30th. There was a masquerade ministry ball tomorrow, so she assumed that was why they moved it back a day.

"I hate these things." Blake said, leaning against the wall.

"I agree with you. It doesn't help that I'm Hermione's sister in law." Ginny said and Blake nodded, looking away and not continuing conversation. The speech began and Ginny listened to Hermione and Kingsley go on and on about stuff that would not change her day.

Hermione ended her speech with reminding everyone of the strongly recommended, pretty much required, ball the following night. They had one for every Halloween, Christmas and recently added was the anniversary of the final battle.

As Hermione finished, Blake and Ginny started to make their way to the elevators, trying to avoid the crowd. They quickly squeezed on an elevator, Draco squeezing in next to Ginny. Blake looked at Draco as the elevator took off, noticing a small smile play on his lips as he looked at Ginny. His eyes glanced up and met Blake's eyes, making his smile disappear. Blake turned away, putting her eyes forward, pretending she never saw a thing.

* * *

><p>Harry sat at his desk, rubbing his temples, as Ron walked in. The red head gave his best friend a weird look as he sat down at his own desk. Ron immediately noticed that Harry's desk was a mess and that his own was actually cleaner, which never happens. Something was definatly up.<p>

"Mate?" Ron asked, causing Harry to look up quickly as if the sound of Ron's voice was terrifying.

"Yeah? What's up?" Harry asked back quickly, a little too quickly. Ron got up and walked back towards the door, shutting it. He then leaned on his desk and crossed his arms.

"You've been my best friend since our first trip on the Hogwarts Express and my partner since training five years ago. I know when something is up. From the looks of it, it looks like you fucked up pretty big." Ron said and Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"This is one of those things I'd rather not tell you." Harry said and Ron's eyes got big as he quickly realized what had Harry so distressed.

"You cheated on Ginny!" He said, a little louder than he had planned and Harry jumped up. Ron usually was not one to catch onto things that easily.

"It wasn't exactly like that." Harry said, immediately getting ready to defend himself against his fiancé's brother. Ron shook his head and told Harry to sit back down.

"Believe it or not, I will not kill you. You made a mistake and I really never thought you would make a mistake like I would make." Ron said and Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at Ron confused. How is it possible that Ginny's closest and most overprotective brother was letting him get away with cheating on her?

"A mistake like you?" Harry said and Ron nodded.

"I must say I'm happy because now I can open up to you and you can open up to me. We both have something on each other to keep quiet." Ron said and Harry looked at Ron shocked when he realized what was going on, but he nodded and Ron continued. "I was happy with Hermione. Sure I did sleep around a little before we officially got together, but I was faithful for the two years of marriage." He said and Harry nodded taking it all in.

"You had a chance to sleep around before you got married? You eloped the day before Ginny's seventeenth birthday." Harry said surprised, but Ron just rolled his eyes, mumbling something about when he was hiding out from snatchers, before continuing.

"I've slept with Blake twice, once before Hermione. Once on a drunken night, year after marriage, but that night is a little more than extremely fuzzy. Then Hermione started working a lot, and her hours never worked with mine. Soon it was just pattern to cheat on her." Ron confessed quite bluntly and Harry tried not to look too shocked. He had a feeling that Ron had been unfaithful once or twice, but he never thought it was this bad. Well at least he knows now.

He tried not to think about Hermione and how this would tear her up.

"I slept with Luna." Harry said after a few moments of Ron intensely staring at him, waiting. Ron looked more shocked than Harry had the whole time Ron had spoke. Harry pursed his lips and swallowed the bile he felt rising in his throat. "I'd say a little over two years ago." Harry said and Ron nodded slowly, trying to figure why the time was so important. "She's also recently told Ginny that Dean may not be Talon's father, saying it might be Darrel, but led on that it may be someone else." Harry said and Ron looked like he still did not fully have it yet.

"Your point?" Ron asked and Harry threw his up.

"Talon is mine!" Harry snapped, before groaning and putting his head down. "Okay, I don't know for sure, but I really fucked up." Harry said, sitting back down, rubbing his head. There was a knock at the door and before either of them could respond, Ginny walked in. She was talking to Blake as she walked in, giving Ron the chance to go back to his desk.

"You guys working hard?" Ginny asked smiling, noticing Harry looked very stressed as she walked over to him.

"Yeah were going to have a lot to work on." Ron said noticing Harry's failed attempt at speech. Ginny nodded, kissing Harry on the forehead and walking out of the office, giving them space to work. Ron nodded to Harry, who looked practically sick to his stomach. "You keep quiet, I keep quiet." Ron said, obviously relieved to have it all out in the open with someone. Harry nodded, feeling better that someone else knew, but he still felt guilty.

* * *

><p>Chloe followed Hermione into her office, setting down the folder that she had been carrying. She took a step back, waiting for her next assignment. Before Hermione could speak, Kingsley walked in.<p>

"Go home, Hermione. Take the day off, you need it. I am your boss and I am telling you that we are so caught up because of you, that you need a day off. I can have you escorted off of the property if you want?" Kingsley asked jokingly, yet almost as if he had rehearsed the entire thing before walking into the room. Hermione laughed respectfully, thanking him.

"Now what am I supposed to do." Hermione mumbled to herself, making Chloe raise her eyebrows in interest. She walked over to her boss and smiled.

"I still have to get my dress for tomorrow. Did you get yours yet?" She asked her voice sweet and serene. Of course, Hermione had not gotten her dress yet, she was always at work.

"You know what, I haven't. It would be nice to go out shopping." Hermione said, smiling at her new employee, happy that she chose to hire her. Chloe smiled and levitated their coats over to them, before they left the office, in search of dresses for a ball.

* * *

><p>Draco watched Chloe leaving the building with Hermione, wondering where they were going. He believed his sister had it hard over the years, but he did not believe that she was clean.<p>

She refused alcohol the first night, but has not since and he noticed she had quite the tolerance.

Not that he cared, he did not expect her to be a Saint, but he would prefer that she did not lie. He also knew that she fell into drugs before the war. She had been really young, probably twelve, and her mother was very inattentive. Her stepfather had been good for her, but he came a little too late and left way too soon.

Speaking of family, he had a cousin that had been avoiding him for almost a couple months now and he was hoping she would come find him.

Draco got on the elevators to leave the main floor, heading back to the office, since Ginny was taking too long anyway. The elevator stopped and Harry got on, standing next to Draco, while everyone else got off. Draco thought it was weird, but it was none of his business.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, first time he was able to talk to him without others around.

"I work here." Draco said, choosing to avoid confrontation. He knew Harry did not like him being here and that he did not like that Ginny got along with him. He did not like the idea of them getting along in school and the fact that he spent months alone with Ginny. Although, Draco has no idea what Harry does and does not know about those months on the run.

Harry turned to him, his face angry. He opened his mouth to threaten Draco when the elevator stopped. Draco walked passed him, but Harry reached out and stopped him.

"Don't touch my wife." Harry said threateningly and Draco shrugged Harry's hand off of his shoulder, dying to hit him and remind him that they are not married, but it would just set off a flag. Draco stepped off the elevator and the doors shut.

He looked to his right and there stood Kayleigh. Draco smirked and walked over to her and she looked nervous as soon as she seen him.

"I know I didn't mess up your last name." Draco said and she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into her office without a word. She shut the door and turned to look at him.

"Draco are you serious? My mom is Bellatrix Lestrange." She said in a whisper, worried that someone could possibly hear her. Draco crossed his arms. "I didn't take your path. You kept your name and mine means nothing to me. I want to live my life without everyone knowing my mom was crazy and practically in love with Voldemort." She snapped and Draco laughed lightly.

"I'm not calling you out. You are lucky. My mom raised you and no one knows that Auntie Bella ever had a daughter." Draco said and Kayleigh smiled and hugged him. He was a bit offended that she thought he would rat her out. Then again, she had also seen how bad Lucius could get and she had not seen Draco since she was eleven.

For all she knew, he could have turned into Lucius.

* * *

><p>The next day at noon, majority of the girls at the ministry only worked a half day, talking a personal day for the other half to prepare for the ball. It was, after all, one of the biggest events of the year. Blake knocked on the office door and Ginny told her to come in.<p>

"Get up. We are getting ready together." Blake said and Ginny started to pack up her work, while Blake went to go talk to Kayleigh. Draco got out of his chair and walked over to Ginny's desk.

"What color is your dress?" Draco asked, leaning on her desk, smirking at her. She smiled, knowing better than to even think of the color of her dress.

"I haven't told Harry the color of my dress either." Ginny said, standing up and smiling at him, chuckling a little as she walked around him. Draco watched her leave, sighing. He really needed to make a move tonight. He needed to make sure that he found her before Harry did.

He can tell Ginny feels something towards him; it is in her eyes when she smiles. He knows the problem is that in her eyes he just up and left her after she admitted she fell for him. He just needs to work around that. They had the connection once before and Draco highly doubted that it would just disappear.

* * *

><p>After dress shopping, Chloe convinced Hermione to come over the next day so she could get her ready. Hermione agreed, hoping to get a reaction from Ron. Since Draco would be working until the ball began, Hermione would have no idea he was her brother.<p>

Chloe got Draco to gossip with her a little and he confessed he liked his partner, a lot. He did not tell her love as he did with Blake, but he did mention how he definatly liked her. Chloe convinced him to catch up on her work that she would be behind on so she could leave early. He did and she was thrilled.

If anyone had any chance at figuring her out, it was Draco. He has known her since she was born and the same Malfoy blood that runs in him, runs in her as well. Not to mention he was smart and picked up on things pretty well.

Hermione used floo, landing in the fireplace in Chloe's room. She stepped out and Chloe stood there in her panties, just out of the shower. Her hair was wet and stuck to her back and chest. Hermione stuttered and went to look away, apologizing.

"Oh, sorry. It is okay. I am really not shy. If you're uncomfortable." Chloe said, making Hermione even more unsettled.

"No, it doesn't bother me." Hermione said, trying not to look. Chloe faced Hermione and smiled, opening the bathroom door. Hermione swallowed, her throat dry, not sure how to interpret how she was feeling. Chloe walked back out and Hermione found herself looking at her chest and she started to freak, but she could not help it.

"Come on, you need to shower real quickly." Chloe said, walking up to Hermione and pulling her towards the bathroom. Hermione was not sure how to react, but before she knew it, Chloe left her in the bathroom with a hot shower running.

* * *

><p>Ginny laid her dress on her bed, next to Blake's dress. The girls commented on how beautiful the other girl's dress was. They then went to the bathroom and began to work on their hair. Ginny started with curling hers, putting it in a half up do, leaving most of her hair down. As they worked, Blake started to make conversation.<p>

"How is it being so close to Draco all the time? You guys spend a lot of time together." Blake said, straightening her hair with her wand. Ginny gave her a weird look, almost questioning what Blake could possibly know. "Well I mean, I heard all these horror stories from everyone for five years, even some from you. Then he is here and quite possibly nothing at all like the stories." Ginny gave her another weird look but this time with a little smile, but then she sighed.

"Honestly, I'm not feeling how I should because I'm engaged to Harry." Ginny said and Blake nodded, suddenly rooting for Draco and no longer Harry. "I'm pretty good at fighting it. Then again, since he's not interested it not hard to ignore." Ginny said smiling and Blake laughed to herself, wondering if Draco was ever going to make a move. It was pretty pathetic watching him watch from the sidelines.

"Here let me put your hair up. I can make it glitter too, so it compliments your blue dress." Blake said, taking over Ginny's hair with her wand, cutting off the red head's protests. "You need to wear your hair up more. And a pony tail once in a while at work does not count." Blaise said and Ginny winced as Blake pulled her hair up. The scar Bellatrix left was visible underneath the tank top Ginny was currently wearing.

Blake gasped at the dark scar, but couldn't look away. It looked as bad as it always had, but she could not see it stretching down most of Ginny's back.

"I prefer to wear my hair down." Ginny said simply and Blake let go of her hair, opting to just help her curl it a bit.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked out of the bathroom with the robe on that Chloe left. Although it was short, barely to her mid-thigh, and it was a thinner fabric. She tied it tightly around her, not comfortable walking around in it.<p>

She tried to ask herself what she was doing here, but she got along with Chloe. That and something about her made Hermione want to know more. There was this tempting appeal about the girl that kept Hermione around and listening to her.

"Good you're done." She said, walking over in a robe much like Hermione's, except she wore hers untied, hanging loose. Hermione forced herself to look in the mirror and not at the girl walking over. Chloe pulled out her wand. "Sit tight. I'm going to start straightening your hair." Chloe said, stroking her fingers through Hermione's hair, using her wand to dry it.

They sat in silence for a while. It took Chloe a while to straighten Hermione's hair, but they started to talk a little, gossiping and bonding.

"So you met Harry and Ron when you were eleven." Chloe said surprised at how long they were friends. "So you married Ron, but were there any sparks with Harry?" Chloe ask, curling some of Hermione's hair to tie it back. Hermione blushed, but it was not as if Chloe really knew any of them.

"I lost my virginity to Harry, but that's a secret. We did it and decided that we weren't right for one another." Hermione said and Chloe looked impressed. She then continued talking.

"Things seem stressful between you and Ron. He doesn't seem to pay a lot of attention to you." Chloe said and Hermione turned around to look at her.

"We're just busy with work. We both have demanding jobs." Hermione said and Chloe chuckled.

"You'll see it one day." Chloe said, turning Hermione back around and finishing her hair. She then quickly dried her hair, leaving it down and straight. She finished that quickly, before starting on Hermione's makeup. She worked quietly, not asking questions. When she finished up, she stepped over to her closet, taking out the dresses and laying them on the bed. Hermione got out of the chair, walking towards the bed, as Chloe tossed off her robe, making Hermione's heart give a hard thud. She pulled out two pairs of nylons, turning to Hermione and handing one to her.

"You're not putting you hair up?" Hermione asked, fiddling with the nylons. Chloe turned to look at Hermione again she smiled.

"Stop being so self-conscious." Chloe said, pulling off Hermione's robe and suddenly Hermione was in a hurry to get the nylons on. Chloe stopped her and made her stand straight up and Hermione's heart began to pound. "Calm down and get dressed. Once you can appreciate your body, everyone else will." Chloe said in a low whisper, standing right next to Hermione. Hermione shut her eyes, her throat dry, her body shaky and her heart pounding. Chloe leaned forward and kissed Hermione lightly at first, surprising her.

She kissed her again, Hermione responded a little deeper, leaning in more. Chloe's chest rubbed against Hermione's and that is when she freaked out, grabbing her dress and rushing to the bathroom, locking the door.

Hermione dropped her dress to the ground, leaning against the bathroom door, her mind spinning.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked into the ball next to Blake at nine, an hour after it began. Ginny played with her mask a bit, heading towards the drinks table. Blake poured them both a glass of punch, well known for its high amount of alcohol content. Work parties always had a lot of liquor.<p>

They started to make their way through the crowd when Blake and Ginny were separated. Ginny sighed, but noticed someone coming her way.

"You look absolutely stunning." Draco said, smirking, but his mask covered both his eyes and his nose. Not to mention it was pretty dark in the ballroom since it was a Halloween ball.

"Harry?" Ginny asked and Draco shook his head.

"I guess you're meeting someone. I'll give it an hour?" He said and Ginny tilted her head a bit. "I'll look for you in an hour. If you're alone, I want a dance." He said, before starting to walk away. "Unless you find me first." Draco said and Ginny could not help but smile at the guy as he walked away.

Blake looked just as excited as Ginny.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat alone at a table, next to the drink table. She was on her fourth cup and still waiting for Ron to find her. She wore the same color she wore at the Yule Ball, but it has still taken him over an hour. She was now starting to drink her drinks faster. Chloe sat down, placing a drink in front of Hermione and taking a sip of her own.<p>

"I'm sure he will find you." Chloe said and Hermione sighed, drinking almost half of her cup. She got here when it began at eight.

"It's almost ten." Hermione replied almost bitterly, her eyes scanning the room for red hair. Bloody basturd.

* * *

><p>Harry leaned against the wall, almost giving up hope on finding Ginny. He looked around again, hoping to see her red hair. He finally saw someone walking over to him, which may or may not be Ginny.<p>

"Looking for me?" She asked walking up to him. He looked her up and down, checking her out in her short, green dress, no longer than mid thigh. It was V cut and a little more scandalous than Ginny would normally wear.

"Ginny?" Harry asked and the girl smiled, nodding her head.

"Harry." She said and Harry smiled, looking at your hair.

"Hermione dye you hair for the night?" Harry asked and she shook her head.

"Maybe it's the lighting in the room." She said, leaning forward and kissing him, deepening it and he wrapped his arms around her. "Let's spice up this party." She said, leading Harry away from the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Ron gave up on his searching for Hermione. He circled the room a dozen times and he could not find her, plus it was already a quarter after ten. She probably stayed home and did paperwork. Usual Hermione move.<p>

"You look lonely. Need some company?" Said a woman in a red dress, a mask covering one side of her face and down her neck. She was sitting down next to him when he finally looked up surprised that it was not Hermione.

"Do I know you?" He asked and she nodded.

"How could you not remember me, Ron?" She asked and he looked more closely, trying to see who she was, but he could not figure it out. "A reminder?" She asked, leaning forward and kissing him. He kissed back, taking over and slipping his tongue in her mouth, kissing her fiercely. She pulled away and he groaned.

"Why can't I remember you?" He asked, almost pleading.

"It's been a few years." She said and he looked confused. "Just after we got out of school."

"School?" He asked in shock, before her lips came crashing down on his lips.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat at the same table as Blake, waiting for Harry, but done looking for him. She half wanted to get up and look for the mysterious guy from earlier, but it was a quarter to eleven now. Two hours is a long time and he probably found someone else. She shook that thought from her head.<p>

She had a fiancé, even though he was not here.

"Still alone?" A voice said and Ginny looked up to see the mysterious guy once again. He held out his hand and she took it, forgetting entirely about Blake and Harry.

Blake watched Draco leave with Ginny, finishing the rest of hers and Ginny's drinks. The only thing she really wanted to know was where Harry was. She did not expect it to be that easy for Draco to win Ginny from Harry.

"It took you two hours to find me." Ginny said as they walked onto the dance floor.

"I was hoping you would look for me." He said, smirking and Ginny felt her cheeks turn red, but he changed the subject, starting conversation.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt dizzy and she knew she drank too much. Chloe helped her stand up, leading her away from the ballroom. They walked away, the sound of the music fading away. They walked towards the bathrooms in the way back that no one really uses.<p>

Hermione stumbled in the bathroom, over towards the sinks, looking in the mirror. She reached up to her face and ripped off her mask. She dropped it to the ground and turned around, leaning against the counter and sighing. Chloe walked up to her, raising her hand to Hermione's chin, making her look at her.

"I waited for him to show and he didn't." Chloe said, leaning forward, placing her lips on Hermione's lips.

* * *

><p>Harry pulled down her nylons as she pulled the broom closet door shut. He bit her neck, undoing his belt, making her moan. She undid his zipper and pulled his pants down. He kissed her, deepening it and pushing her dress up to her stomach. She pulled down his boxers and he pulled away from her lips. He put his hands on her waist, lifting her up and leaning her against the wall. He positioned himself and thrust himself inside of her, causing her to yell out, pulling her closer to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron continued to kiss the mysterious girl, having no objections as she climbed into his lap. She grinded on him, making him groan, not caring who was around them. His mask may have covered his face, but it did not cover his red hair from Blake. In addition, she knew Hermione's dress was not red. The only problem was Hermione was nowhere to be seen.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny walked with her mystery man as he led her out of the ballroom, towards the balcony and outside area. It was fifteen minutes until midnight and she gave up on Harry. Whomever the man she was with gave more of an effort. They spent the passed hour dancing and talking. She felt like she knew exactly who he was and she did not even know his name.<p>

"I've been in love with Harry forever and he has left me always waiting." Ginny confessed with a sigh at the end of her rant.

He walked over to a stone bench and sat down, sitting her down next to him. She was just getting done telling him how angry she was that Harry stood her up. He smirked and when she finished talking to him, he finally made his move, leaning forward. She was surprised and hesitant when his lips first touched her.

When he started to pull away, she leaned forward, kissing him back.

* * *

><p>Chloe unzipped her dress, letting it drop to the floor. She returned to Hermione's lips and Hermione kissed back intensely, moaning. Chloe reached around her back, undoing the top of Hermione's dress. As it started to slide down, Chloe started kissing down Hermione's jaw line, down to her neck and towards the collarbone. Her dress got down passed her cleavage before she regained her composure and realized what she was doing. She pushed Chloe away from her neck and slid her dress on her shoulders before rushing out of the bathroom as the clock began to chime.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny ended the kiss with her new date when the clock began to chime, signaling it was now midnight. She reached up towards his mask, untying it in the back and pulling it off, gasping when she saw his face.<p>

"Draco!" She yelled out, shocked to see him. She stood to leave but he reached out for her.

"I'm sorry, calm down. This was the only way I had a chance for you to even look my way again. I feel for you Ginny and I'll do anything to be with you." Draco confessed and Ginny looked at him, seeing exactly how he felt in his eyes, wondering how she never saw it before. Wondering how she did not know how he felt about her. He sighed, her face not changing. He looked away and she smiled, leaning forward and kissing him.

All the old anger of him leaving was gone and she completely forgot she was engaged to Harry Potter. When she was with Draco, she always felt as if she had no choice because what he wanted was always so much better.

One of those things that Draco did to her.

* * *

><p>The girl in the red dress pulled away from Ron as the clocked chimed. He looked at her, hoping she was finally going to take off her mask. He knew that he knew her and as she reached up to remove her mask, he sat up more. She untied it and pulled it off, Ron's jaw dropping. She had a mask that covered her neck because that side of her face was damaged from an attack during the war.<p>

"Happy Halloween." She said when he just stared in shock.

"Lavender!" He said in a surprised whisper. She swallowed, suddenly less confident and Ron felt like a bomb was about to drop. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Ron you have a son." She said and he choked.

* * *

><p>Harry pulled on his pants and she pulled down her dress, straightening it out. He opened the closet door and they could hear the last few chimes of the clock. He looked back into the closet and she smiled at him. She reached up and pulled off her mask. Harry quickly moved away, backing into the wall with a thud.<p>

"What the fuck!" He yelled as she walked out of the closet, smiling at him, her hair definatly blonde. "Who the hell are you?" He asked wiping his mouth and tucking in his shirt, feeling appalled. She walked over to him and ripped his mask of his face.

"You honestly believed I was you fiancé. I think your lying to yourself." She said, pulling her nylons back on, raising her dress again, noticing Harry look away quickly. She laughed. "Astoria is my name. And not only am I right about you, but I'm also Draco Malfoy's wife." She said, walking up to him and kissing him, but he turned away.

_My girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_-_Hinder


	4. November

**A/N:**** MY COMPUTER IS FALLING APART! That being said, I have everything saved on a back up. Bad news? I cannot do ANYTHING on my computer, so I am not sure when my next update will be. Worst case senerio, I am getting a new laptop in about a month and a half, so please be patient**

Okay, so I know there is a lot of drama going on and in such a short period of time. Actually when you think about it, some of it has been going on for a few years... Anyways, I can't really say there is less drama to come, because that really is what the basic idea is. Everyone has secrets and there are the people who know about the secrets and the people they are lying to. Either way, nothing stays secret for long... Everything works out in the end, just maybe not exactly how you expect.

I am surprised so many of you assumed Draco lied to Ginny when he said he wasn't married. Shame shame.

I think that is all I have to ramble on about. I appreciate the reviews and opinions very much! Oh, there is drug reference in this chapter. It's mostly for later on, and so Draco knows something that Harry doesn't. It all makes sense... eventually.

Here is chapter four, sorry it's not as long... ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- November<strong>

_Another piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit_

_You throw your arms up, your so damn sick of it_

_What are you working for_

_What are you searching for_

_Love._

_-Sick Puppies_

Ginny sat at her desk the following Monday, trying not to look at Draco across from her at his desk. Despite Harry not showing, the night had been amazing. Draco spent his entire night waiting for the right time to swoop in and save the day. He let her wait for Harry, giving him a fair chance, but when he never showed up and Draco waited until he knew she had given up.

Draco smirked at her, standing up and walking over to her desk. She looked up and noticed him standing there.

"You know we never talked about Friday night." He said, leaning on her desk and she sat back, setting down her quill. "Ginny I never stopped feeling something for you. Even after I told you that our relationship meant nothing to me." Draco said and Ginny looked at him surprised.

"I must say you proved me wrong. This is happening real fast though and all though you make me feel like I've never felt with anyone before, I am engaged to Harry. That's not something I can just throw away." She said and Draco rolled his eyes, kissing her.

"I can't wait forever Ginny. As much as I'd like you to have everything, you can't." He replied and Ginny sighed, but before she could respond, there was a knock at the office door, making Draco stand straight up as the door opened.

"Hey honey." Astoria said as she walked into the office. Ginny wasn't sure how to react, but she felt really out of place.

"Astoria! What are you doing here?" Draco asked and Ginny stood up, walking away from her desk. She recognized the name.

"Hi, I'm Draco's partner, Ginny." She said and Astoria looked at her scoffing.

"Everyone knows who you are Ginny. Engaged to Harry Potter. How is he doing?" Astoria said, her voice harsh and aiming to hurt.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are?" Ginny said, her friendly attempt gone.

"Don't you remember me. Daphne's sister. Also I'm Draco's wife." She said and Ginny's eyes widened with shock. She had changed so much since school and what about who's wife?

"No." He said as Ginny left the office in a hurry. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked her, nearly realy to choke her. "I left after we agreed to divorce after 48 hours of marriage, making you my ex wife." Draco snapped before asking why she was here and Astoria smiled at him.

"I am here because I seen you and almost Mrs. Potter on the front page. I was so surprised to see that you were partners with the girl that ruined your relationships with Blaise and Pansy, your friendships were unbreakable until it came to her." She said with a smirk and nothing she was saying was making him feel any better.

"So you came here to ruin it?" He asked her and her smirked got even bigger.

"Quite the opposite. I figure while Ginny was playing with you, I could sneak in and play with Potter." She said, crossing her arms and blocking his path to the door. "Didn't you think it was strange that he really was not by Ginny's side." She said almost evilly and Draco pushed passed her, trying to find Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ginny quickly darted into Harry and Ron's office, slamming the door behind her and turning around to see them standing next to each other, looking at her. She laughed nervously, walking over to them.<p>

"Did you guys know Draco has a wife." She said, laughing a little more than she should. Harry looked a little unsettled, but Ginny really didn't have time to figure him out.

"I've seen Lavender." Ron said and Ginny looked at him, not really that impressed with his news.

"As we were just saying. And…" Harry said, encouraging Ron to finish the conversation they were having. Ginny perked up, and walked up to Harry, waiting to hear what Ron had to say.

"She has a son. Who just happens to be four." Ron said and Harry looked at Ron confused, but Ginny knew exactly what he had been saying.

"You have a son!" She yelled out, pushing Harry aside and grabbing Ron, forcing him to look at her. "I'm an aunt! Well excluding Victoire and the baby they have on the way. Well and Teddy, too." Ginny said and Ron nodded. "Wait you slept with her after the war?" Ginny asked shocked.

"His name is Matthew Scott. I met him yesterday. He looks like me. Hands down." Ron said, nodding his head. "It was just after and things we're just starting to happen with Hermione. I was confused and she was there." Ron explained.

"Have you told Hermione?" Harry asked and Ron shot him a look.

"No."

"Why?" Ginny asked, freaked out.

"She left. Came home from the dance distressed and freaking out. She packed her trunk from school and threw on a pair of jeans and that was it. She said she was going to find her parents and she would be back at some point." Ron said, clearing his throat when he finished. He walked over to his chair and sat down, rubbing his temples. "I'm not going to anyway. Lavender doesn't want to destroy my life, she just wants me to know my son and I can pay to make sure it stays that way." He said and Ginny looked absolutely appalled at what she had heard.

"That's bloody mad!" She yelled and Ron sighed. He looked at Harry, who was leaning on the windowsill, watching them fight. He had no choice but to agree with him, he knew too much and that would keep Harry quiet. He looked up and saw Ron's look, making him jump and make an excuse to go get coffee.

"You will not tell her Ginny." Ron said his voice almost threatening, as Harry left the office. Ginny looked at him, giving him a look that could kill.

"She is one of my best friends." Ginny said and Ron shook his head.

"I'm your brother. And I know everything about you." He said and Ginny's throat closed up. "You think its weird Harry can love you after the chamber, imagine how he would feel to find out you started having a drug problem when you were fourteen." He said and Ginny looked away. "You guys started to date the following school year didn't you, and you still had a problem with drugs. Did I tell him?" He said and Ginny walked towards the door, not bothering to say a word. She also didn't look at him, not even a glare. "None of that turned out good and this won't either. Just don't tell her." He finished with and Ginny opened the door, slamming it behind her. She turned to walk away and looked right at Draco. She ran up to him.

"Can we leave?" She asked and he looked surprised but lead her away from the office. She couldn't let Harry find out all that. He was an icon for the wizarding world and being his fiancé was a big deal. They were both clean, which kept the publicity to a minimum. Well not sure how clean, but they kept their secrets a secret.

Draco lead her to the apparation safe zone. There he apparated away with her.

They landed just outside the front gates of the Malfoy Manor. He led her up the walk way and into the manor. He shut the door and Ginny turned to look at him, running up to him and kissing him. He kissed back and pulled her close.

"We're getting divorced. She's a bitch and she finds amusement in messing around with everyone's life." Draco said, kissing her again, happy Ginny was no longer angry.

"Kind of like her sister and all of you use to." She said, smirking, making him laugh.

"Yeah, but I grew up." He said, kissing her again and she smiled, but pulled away. "She just really started to hate everything when Daphne died."

"Yeah and you grew up faster than Harry." Ginny said and Draco looked at her, not sure what she was saying to him. "I need to talk to someone, and it's not something I can tell Harry and Blake knows to much already." Ginny said and Draco led her towards the couch, sitting down with her. It was definatly a step up that she would talk to him about stuff she couldn't tell Harry.

"Why tell me?" Draco asked and Ginny chuckled a little. She rolled her eyes because he knew why she was telling him. He listened, he didn't judge and he didn't repeat what she said.

"It all started with a little chamber and happened after I tried to kill myself the summer before my third year." She said and he thought about it for a second, before realizing what she was talking about. They had talk about all of that when they were on the run. "We discussed this in the forest after we slept together." She said and Draco couldn't help but smirk. "You may find it amusing now, but I remember I'm not with you now because you backed out." She said and he nodded, remembering using any girl to rid his mind of Ginny. "The summer after my fourth year, I took a job at a clothing shop, where I met a young witch. Younger than me, she was like twelve at the time, but she didn't act it at all. We became fast friends and she even introduced me to some muggles she knew." She said and Draco laughed.

"She seduced you? You had a lesbian experience." Draco said with a smirk and Ginny shook her head.

"I had a drug experience. She was young, but she knew the world. Her friends introduced her to muggle drugs and she introduced me to them. That summer was the best, but then I had to go back to school."

"And the story ends there?" He said and Ginny shook her head.

"You would be surprised what she could get into school, since it isn't magical it sets of no red flags. She transferred to Hogwarts during that year. She didn't order me any hard stuff, just to get me through school. Christmas break was almost better than summer and school seemed like a breeze." She said and Draco nodded.

"So besides drug use, you had a good fifth year." He said, not catching the story but she continued.

"I was excited for summer again. I would be able to work and hang out with my friends. Drugs aren't a problem normally in our world, so my parents never had a clue! It was awesome and we were on top of the world it felt like." She said and then took a deep breath. The ending was coming.

"We were pretty messed up one night in July just after we got out of school and her friend just kept going. Smoke a pipe, do a line, pop a pill. He kept going." She said, even though Draco didn't understand half of it, it didn't matter.

"We found him a couple hours later on the couch. His lips were blue and that was all that I needed to see. We freaked out and left, it was his house after all. I didn't know how to handle it." She said and Draco was about to talk, but she continued.

"I quit my job and locked myself in my room. I didn't want to see any of them. The next night was Harry's birthday and then it was my brother's wedding. I intended on getting Harry back, but obviously those plans changed." She said and Draco nodded, not really sure what to say, but knowing that led right up to when she started to hang out with him and his friends.

"You don't need to say anything, I just needed someone to know, so if Ron every tells Harry, I have someone on my side." She said and he smirked, but then he spoke.

"How is Harry has no idea about this?" He asked and Ginny laughed.

"He was Ron's friend. Then again, fifth year was the year we dated. He was raised by muggles, you figure he would have guessed. He didn't and I, for the first time in years, wanted to kill myself after they ran off to find the horocruxs." She said and Draco had nothing to say. He just put his arm around her and she changed the subject.

* * *

><p>Astoria walked around the Auror section after Draco took off. She soon found Harry's office and walked in. He sat at his desk, looking up when she walked in. He saw her and immediately did not look happy to see her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He snarled at her, packing up his stuff. The last thing he wanted to do was been seen with her.

"Wanted to see if you were up for round two." She said, not asking, leaning on his desk, ignoring his frustration and anger. He closed up his bag and grabbed it off of the desk.

"There never should have been a first round." He said, walking away, but she stepped in front of him, trying to stop him. He pushed passed her, walking out of the office. She frowned, suddenly bored. Turns out getting golden boy wouldn't be as easy as she thought. She sighed and looked over at the other desk, noticing a bag next to the chair and a picture of Hermione Granger on the desk. She smirked to herself, now trying to figure out were the bunk area was.

She walked out of the office and straight the back passed all the other offices, including Robards's. She opened the last door and smiled when she seen a staircase going up to another door. She quietly shut the first door, walking up the stairs to the other door, opening it just as quietly.

Inside the room were several cot like beds, only one of them occupied. She walked over to the bed and noticed Ron Weasley sleeping. She stripped off her jacket and shoes. She cautiously straddled him, lowering herself to his neck, kissing from his ear down, slowly, causing him to wake up.

"What the?" He began with, sitting up.

"My name was Astoria and I couldn't help but notice you." She said, leaning forward and kissing him. It didn't take much from there to get him into it.

* * *

><p>Blake stepped out of her office a little bit after lunch, noticing the other doors were closed and the lights were off, even Ginny and Draco's office. She sighed, setting her bag inside her office and shutting the door, deciding to check the bunk area real quick before taking off. It wasn't uncommon for them to take a nap or something if they had been swamped at work.<p>

She walked up the steps, reaching the second door, when she heard a noise. It sounded like a lot like heavy breathing and movement. She slowly opened the door, wondering if she was going to pop in on Ginny and Draco or something. She looked around and immediately seen the only occupied bed. She seen Astoria, topless, on top of a groaning Ron. She quickly left, not worried about shutting the door or any noises that she made.

Blake made it out the first door, shutting it and leaning on it. Her heart was pounding and her head spinning. She knew Ron cheated on Hermione, but she didn't think it had become that often of a thing. She could remember the first time they hooked up. They were drinking at a bar during the war. He told her how he was in hiding, waiting for an idea on how to find his way back to Harry and Hermione. They spent a lot of the night drinking and when she woke the next morning, she had no regrets. The moment was ruined when snatchers showed up.

She didn't see him again until two years after the war. She knew he had married Hermione by then. She was over there little hook up, even when he stumbled into the bar that night. She was drunk, but he was plastered beyond all belief. She knew to stay out of his way right away, stumbling out of the bar. That didn't stop him from recognizing her. He offered to pay for a room for the night and she turned him down. He continued to follow her, until she threatened to yell for help. When she said that he snapped and grabbed her wrist, covering her mouth and dragging her into a nearby alleyway.

She struggled but his strength over powered hers. It wasn't until he took both his hands off of her to undo his pants, did she have a chance to push him down and run. She found out less than a month later that they would be working together. He never acted any differently towards her, so she just assumes that he can't even remember it.

* * *

><p>Chloe walked out of Hermione's office, heading down in the elevator. She wondered if Draco was still here and decided to check out his office. When she entered the Auror department, she noticed it looked pretty dead and his office lights were out.<p>

"Can I help you?" Blake asked, walking up to Chloe, her bag in her hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy's sister. I was coming to see if he was here, but I guess not." She said, looking back at the dark office. Blake told her that he and his partner took an early day and Chloe got excited.

"Have you met his partner?" Blake asked and Chloe shook her head.

"No. I just know their having fun and I'm happy for them." Chloe said and Blake gave her a look.

"Well, I'm not sure what fun is, but I'm heading out to. Wanna go grab a few drinks, I'm not ready to head home just yet." Blake said and Chloe smiled, following Blake back to the elevators. Not that Blake should really drink as much as she does, she really needed a few right now and Chloe never turns down drinks. Well except the first one Draco offered her. She proved herself right, she spent that whole day sober.

* * *

><p>Luna sat in her bed at her house, waiting for Dean to come home. Living the lie she was living was killing her and she needed to get everything out, even if it didn't fix it all. Suddenly her time was running short and she needed to find out if Dean was Talon's father or not.<p>

First she needed to tell him.

Talon was long asleep when Dean finally made it home. He walked into the bedroom and seen Luna sitting on the bed, all the lights off. He turned on the light next to her, kissing her lightly.

"How was your day?" He asked, stripping off his quidditch robes. She started to have a hard time breathing and he noticed immediately something was going on. He sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"Please stop." She said, trying not to cry. He sat back and looked at her, not sure what he should do.

"Is Talon okay?" He asked, worried something happened to his son. Luna nodded. "Well then what is it?" Dean asked and Luna couldn't keep herself from crying.

"He may not be your son." She said between sobs and Dean quickly jumped off the bed, asking question after question until it came down to the most important one.

"Who?" He asked, his voice sounded almost deadly.

"Darrel." She said in barely a whisper and Dean left, possibly to find his brother.

_Without you _

_Everything just falls apart_

_Without you_

_It's not as much fun to pick of the pieces_

_You are the perfect drug_

-Nine Inch Nails


	5. December

**A/n:** So I found a way to update sonner than I thought. It would have been sooner but I have been crazy sick. But that doesn't matter. What matters to YOU is that I updated.

Let the tensions and lying beging...

ENJOY AND REVEIW!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span>**

_I won't justify the way I live my life_

_Cause I'm the one living and feeling and tasting_

_And your just wasting your time trying to throw me a line_

_When you're the one drowning_

_I like where I'm at on my back_

_Floating down in my own riptide_

_The water is fine_

_-Sick Puppies_

Draco knocked Ginny down onto her bed, in her flat. Harry and Ron were sent away since Draco and Ginny had been on a mission when the case came in. There was a shortage of Covert Aurors so Robards would occasionally have to send another pair to do some digging for a few days.

Ginny loved having Draco over. Harry kept his distance from Ginny now, pushing her away for whatever reason.

He pushed until she fell, but she fell right into Draco's arms.

She grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. She tossed it aside as he removed her shirt, tossing it aside and meeting her lips again. She began to undo his belt as he messed with her pants button, pulling them down a little, pausing when he heard a distant sound. The front door opened and shut and Draco jumped off of Ginny as she jumped off the bed. Harry was supposed to be gone for at least two days still.

Draco ran to the other side of the bed, looking for his shirt, tossing Ginny hers as she pulled her pants up. She reached for her shirt as the footsteps got closer and the door flew open. Ginny winced preparing for the worst, before having a brief second to realize it was Hermione, before the older girl rushed over. She ran up to Ginny, pulling the red head up to her and kissing her.

Ginny was shocked and Hermione deepened the kiss, before pulling away. This would now make it the second time Draco witnessed a girl kiss Ginny.

"Oh thank god." Hermione said and Ginny took the chance to take a step back. That's when Hermione realized her attire. Bra and jeans. "Oh. Sorry." Hermione said suddenly embarrassed, but then she turned and her eyes landed on a shirtless Draco, staring at her, possibly more shocked than Ginny. "Oh." Hermione said simply, tilting her head to the side and looking at Ginny.

"I think it's time to go." Draco stated, trying to make his way to the door. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"You will be sitting down now." She said threateningly and Draco backed up and sat down in a rocking chair behind him. Hermione looked at Ginny. "Explain." She said, putting her wand away.

"I think everything that needs to be said, has been." Ginny said, gesturing to how Draco and her were dressed. Hermione nodded her head. "Only since Halloween." She said, before realizing it's been at least a month since then. So did Hermione.

"For a month!" She yelled out and Ginny winced as if it was her mother's wrath she was facing.

"To somewhat justify, Harry has been ignoring me since then." She jumped in with quickly and Hermione sighed. Ginny knew she was debating with what to do. "Why did you kiss me?" Ginny asked, suddenly uncomfortable. She didn't think Hermione was a lesbian, but she really hoped that her longest friend was not in love with her.

"My secretary. She's messing with me and it's getting to me." She glanced at Draco, before continuing and choosing to currently ignore his presence. "It's getting to me because I enjoy it. A lot. So I left to look for my parents to get away. I found them and lifted the charm, staying with them for the rest of the time. Then I realized that you're my best girl friend and hell you're my husband's sister. If I'm a lesbian, then I would want you, but I don't. No offence." Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

"Not taken personally at all." Ginny said, thankfully. "So you have feelings for her?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded slowly, kind of shrugging, and Draco stood up.

"You're having an affair with you secretary?" He asked and Hermione looked over at him.

"You're having an affair with the Savior's fiancé." Hermione retorted with, rolling her eyes and looking at Ginny. Draco opened his mouth, but shut it. His sister was seducing Hermione of all people. He knew his sister was manipulative, but he didn't think that it was possible for Hermione to fall for a girl. He did not need Ginny meeting Chloe. He knew his sister was not clean, and if she was this conniving then she'd have no problem getting Ginny to fall back in.

"You can't tell Harry." Ginny said to Hermione and the older girl frowned.

"He's my best friend, I have to!" Hermione told her friend and Ginny shook her head.

"I'm your best friend. Ron is Harry's best friend!" Ginny said, finally putting her shirt on. Draco put his shirt on, but had yet to button up the buttons. "If it comes down to it Harry will chose Ron and you need to choose me." Ginny said forcefully and Hermione huffed.

"I have to." Hermione said and Draco walked over.

"I'm sure Ginny has a lot to talk about with Ron, too. He is her brother after all." Draco said and Ginny shot him a look, before looking at Hermione and realized it was working.

"Whatever." Hermione said, sending Draco a dirty look as she walked towards the door.

"You're ruining a perfect couple." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Hypocrite." He retorted with as she walked out of the bedroom. Ginny looked at him and sighed.

"She won't say anything." She said to him and they both nodded slowly, suddenly not interested in their afternoon tryst today.

"You certainly attract the ladies, don't you?" Draco said with a smirk, making Ginny roll her eyes.

* * *

><p>Blake sighed and put her head down on her desk, her head throbbing. She groaned and began to rub her temples. Her office door opened and she sat up quickly, getting light headed. Ginny walked in and raised an eyebrow at her.<p>

"You okay?" Ginny asked, setting down some files on her desk.

"I'm the counselor here. What's up?" She asked, sipping on her coffee.

"You're hung over again? That's the third time this week. It's only Wednesday." Ginny said and Blake shrugged.

"I don't think about this when it's the night before. I met a new friend." She said and Ginny nodded, already assuming Blake was out with someone since she never tried to drag her out anymore. "I think you'd like her. We should all go out this weekend." Blake said and Ginny shrugged.

"I guess that sounds fun. I don't know when Harry will be back in the office anyway. Robards tell you anything?" Ginny asked Blake who shrugged.

"All he said was it was a job for them and he couldn't have you and Draco do it." Blake said and Ginny nodded. "I met a guy." Blake said, changing the subject. Ginny looked interested, sitting on her desk.

"Who is he? When did you meet?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I met him about a month ago when I went out. It was the first time I went out with Chloe and I met him at the club we went to. I didn't want to make a big deal, but we've gone out a few times, so I'd figure I should tell you." Blake explained and Ginny said they would have to go out so she could meet him.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay nude in the green, silk sheets, wrapped up next to Chloe. They laid in silence, just enjoying it, but that never lasted long with Chloe.<p>

"Where were you last month?" Chloe asked. She heard that she went to find her parents, but Hermione just disappeared after the ball to Chloe. She waited to be told, but she'd been home for a week now.

"I had to go find my parents, I figured Robards told you." Hermione said, sitting up, the sheet slipping off of her, but she didn't show her usual embarrassment.

"He did, but I think I deserve a full story." She said, kissing Hermione lightly, who sighed.

"I erased my parents' memory after my sixth year. It was dangerous what I was doing with Harry and Ron." Hermione said and Chloe spoke up.

"This is when you guys were camping and looking for those things to kill Voldemort?" She asked and Hermione nodded.

"I erased their memory so nothing would happen to them. I decided it was safe to find them. It only took me two weeks, but when I restored their memories, I had a lot to tell them and fill them in on. They were pretty mad for a while." Hermione said and Chloe laughed.

"They were mad for your selfless act, risking your life for your world." Chloe scoffed and Hermione pursed her lips, nodding.

"I had a sister kill herself. She was fourteen and I was just back from my first year of Hogwarts." She said and Chloe looked away, laying back down. "My parents like perfect. I mean, they love perfection. I was always in Jenna's shadow since I was the younger sister. Everything I accomplished, she already did and so much more." Hermione said and Chloe had a feeling where this was going. Hermione was a muggle born. "I turned eleven and got a letter. The first thing that happened to me that never happened to her." Hermione said, reaching over and grabbing her shirt, putting it on. "I don't know if that's why she did it, but she changed while I was in my first year. She stopped trying and I was only back from school for a week, before she killed herself." Hermione said, standing up and pulling her jeans on.

"You don't blame yourself, do you?" Chloe asked and Hermione laughed a little.

"I did when I was little. I can't help who I am." She said, before leaning down and kissing Chloe, before walking to the fireplace and heading home.

* * *

><p>The offices were almost empty when Harry and Ron apparated in, Ron supporting Harry. He thanked all the stars in the sky that night that they allowed Aurors to apparate into the office now. He helped Harry down to Kayleigh's office, the healer station, kicking the door open.<p>

"Oh my." She said, frightened at first, but then she saw Harry unconscious. "What happened?" She asked, pointing Ron to set him down on the bed.

"We were sent on a goose chase. Robards got wind that a death eater we thought was dead is really rouge. He didn't want to send Ginny and Draco because he didn't want to wait because he wasn't sure. Besides it would look bad if they dragged in an innocent bystander." Ron said as Kayleigh checked out Harry, cleaning up the dirt and blood.

"So he's rouge." Kayleigh said and Ron laughed.

"She is rouge. We found her after a couple days and she recognized Harry in a heartbeat. Three more rouges showed up. We were outnumbered and she got Harry with some spell I didn't know. I couldn't handle it on my own, so I grabbed Harry's arm and apparated." Ron said, watching as she cleaned him up. She finished and then looked at Ron.

"He will be fine. He can stay here tonight; I'm not too sure when he will wake up." She said, quickly cleaning up Ron with her wand. "You can go home." She said and Ron nodded, looking at Harry once more before leaving.

* * *

><p>Ron showed up home just moments after Hermione. She turned around when he walked in the bedroom, shocked to see him.<p>

"What happened?" Hermione asked, seeing all of his cuts and the damage on his clothes. She quickly hugged him and he winced.

"I'm fine Hermione. Just tired." Ron said, lying down on the bed, leaving Hermione standing there.

"Well let me take care of you. I'm your wife, I'll make you some soup and." She began to speak, but Ron stopped her.

"I just want to sleep. Night." He said and Hermione began to grind her teeth.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh sat next to Harry's bed, waiting for him to wake. She really wanted to go home, but there was no reason to bring him to St. Mungo's. He would be fine as soon as he woke up. But now it was three hours since Ron left, and since it was eleven at night, she had to cancel the date she had that night.<p>

She was going to sit here until he woke up because that is her job. She is a healer and she took him into his care. Her date understood that and rescheduled.

She looked down at Harry. He really did look different without his glasses, but the only time she saw Harry before she got this job was in newspapers and the horrible things she heard from Lucius and her mom.

She felt chills go all over her body, shaking her head and pushing it all from her mind. Harry stirred and Kayleigh quickly looked over. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Lay still. You're going to feel like hell for a few minutes." She said, grabbing a potion off of the table. "You've been out for a few hours. Ron dropped you off and told me what happened." She said, leaning his head forward slowly, helping him drink the potion. "Can you remember anything before you were hit?" She asked, sitting back down. He was quiet for a moment and she could tell he could remember.

"Vividly. There were four of them. Three guys and one girl. I know the guys." He said and Kayleigh quickly opened the drawer next to his bed, pulling out a notepad and quill. He was an Auror so he knew what she was doing. Interviewing the victim while it's still fresh.

"Okay and go." She said and the quill stood up right and began to write as Harry spoke.

"We find her after a couple days of searching. We had a poor photo, but we knew it was her. As soon as we realized it was her, she saw me. She pulled out her wand and the three guys appeared." He said and then paused.

"You said you knew who they were." Kayleigh pressed and Harry nodded.

"Avery, that's all I know about him, Antonin Dolohov, he almost killed Hermione Granger in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and Rabastan Lestrange, brother-in-law of Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry finished and Kayleigh unknowingly gasped when he mentioned her uncle. Harry gave her a look but she just smiled.

"I just thought they were all dead. You say you don't know who she is?" Kayleigh asked and Harry nodded. He began to speak.

"Robards sent us out with a picture and said there were strange happenings in a small town and he believed she was a rouge death eater behind it…" Harry continued, but Kayleigh stopped listening. Her mom was dead and her father was in jail. Her dad had one brother and he was never recovered. Her Uncle Rabastan.

* * *

><p>Luna held Talon in her lap, sitting alone in a room with Darrel, who was sitting uncomfortably next to his younger brother, Dean. Luna was paler then normal and her hands were cold and shaky.<p>

The doctor came in and Luna heard nothing as he spoke. He was shaking his head at Dean at first and then at Darrel. Luna felt her world fall apart, hugging her son tightly. Both of the guys looked at her, but she couldn't move.

"Who is the father?" Dean asked, but his voice sounded distant. "Luna your dying and he needs to know he is about to have a son." He said, kneeling down and looking her in the eyes. They showed nothing and she didn't speak. She had to talk to Harry first. She knows he has to have some idea Talon might be his, but Dean agreed to take Talon if the real father didn't fit the criteria that he believed was good enough to be a father to his son. She still had to talk to Harry first. She had to tell him that one of his biggest secrets was about to be out.

* * *

><p>Harry stirred and woke up, surprised by his surroundings. He still lay in the same bed and Kayleigh was lying next to him. He sat up and she woke up, confused by her surroundings as well.<p>

"Oh man. I got to get home and clean up." Kayleigh said, saying goodbye to Harry and disappearing in a pop. Harry looked confused, not remembering falling asleep. They talked about what happened last night and then they continued to talk. He looked down at his watch, realizing it was after seven in the morning, which means people will be arriving soon and his soon to be wife might want to know why he never came home last night.

He closed his eyes and apparated outside the house he shared with Ginny. He walked in and it was quiet. She most likely already left for work because she likes to play music while she gets ready. There was another pop as he went to shut the front door. He turned around to see Luna, pale white, tear stained cheeks. He knew she wasn't here to see Ginny.

He instantly felt his heart shatter.

* * *

><p>Ginny noticed that Harry and Ron's office wasn't dark when she got to work. She titled her head to the side and walked towards the door, opening it and walking in, catching Ron with his tongue down Astoria's throat.<p>

"Oh my!" Ginny yelled out and Ron pushed her away. She sent a glare to Astoria, walking over to them. "If I ever catch you near my brother I will kill you." She threatened and Astoria laughed.

"Nobody is forcing him." She said darkly and Ron tried to cut in.

"Gin." He began but Ginny turned around and suddenly she was her mom and Ron coward away.

"You have a wife who is my best friend. If this ever happens again it better be forced for your sake." She snapped and then turned back to the other girl. "You need to just leave. Like get away from all of us here." Ginny said and Astoria rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door. She left and Ginny looked at Ron once more, before smacking him.

"What the hell!" He yelled out, but she ignored him.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night. Didn't Harry tell..." He stopped. Ginny was asking him when he got home because Harry never came home. Ginny didn't need to hear more. She turned and left, Ron rubbed his cheek, his mind spinning.

* * *

><p>Blake tiredly looked over at the clock in Toby's flat. It was almost eight, which means she's almost late. She jumped up, waking him up in the process. She quickly began to throw clothes on as he got out of bed.<p>

"You're going to be late either way. Let's take advantage of it." He said kissing her neck.

"I can't. I stayed out way too late. I like to party but it cannot effect my job." Blake said and Toby tightened his grip.

"I would prefer your job doesn't affect us." He said and Blake roughly pulled her arm from his grip. He reached for her, but she quickly moved away, grabbing her bag and leaving, walking out of his flat.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat at her desk, staring up at the ceiling. Draco knew she was deep in thought so he left her alone when he walked into their office. He sat reading the files on his desk. It was all the information for the mission Harry and Ron were just on, that was only supposed to take them four nights at most, but took them seven.<p>

Avery was one of his father's good friends. The two of them both escaped going to Azkaban after Voldemort's first downfall, so Draco grew up knowing him. They had very little information on the female, not even name or decent picture. Dolohov, well he knew who he was too, another one he didn't like, of course. Rabastan Lestrange, Kayleigh's uncle. He made a mental note to stop by her later to see how she feels.

There was a knock at the door and Harry walked in. Ginny finally dropped her head and she looked at him, sending him a glare. He walked over to her desk apologizing.

"I know you're mad, but it's really not my fault." He said and Ginny noticed all the scars and bruises on him.

"What happened?" Ginny asked and Draco rolled his eyes, listening to Harry tell the story of what happened, how they recognized him and attacked. How Ron apparated them back and left him in Kayleigh's care. How he woke up and gave Kayleigh his report, before falling asleep from how weak he was. Then his blood began to boil when he noticed Ginny melt, smiling at him. They kissed and he felt sick.

"I got to go see Robards. I love you." He kissed her again, nodding his head at Draco and left. Draco scoffed and Ginny sent him a look.

"You actually believe him?" Draco said and Ginny cocked her head to the side. "Seven nights that Robards said would only take four? Not to mention he didn't even come home right away, hanging out all night and falling asleep in the ward." Draco said and Ginny laughed.

"I thought you wouldn't be jealous." Ginny said, smirking at him. Draco shook his head and continued to work. Ginny did the same, but now Ginny had a horrible feeling about Harry and Kayleigh. It only lasted a moment before the door opened again.

"Get up and get your stuff. Your first fully undercover mission is about to begin." Robards barked into the office at them. He walked away, leaving the door open. Ginny and Draco exchanged looks, before they started to pack up their stuff.

* * *

><p>Chloe walked out of Hermione's office, frustrated and trying not to be angry, she wasn't supposed to feel like this. She wasn't supposed to be jealous that Hermione wanted to spend time with her husband that was not making time for her. She was spending all of her time working around his schedule to fix things with him, and he kept blowing her off.<p>

She was not supposed to be falling for Hermione, yet here she was going crazy about this girl. About a girl. She may like to hook up with girls once and a while, but she was not supposed to actually fall for her. This was absolutely outrageous. Ron was a disgusting rat and she knew it, but she wanted Hermione to leave him on her own.

She seen him with a girl at the ball and she seen him sneaking around with Astoria. She knew a lot of their secrets. She seen Harry stumble out of a closet with Astoria and she knows about Draco and his partner. She knows plenty but she needed Hermione to do this on her own so she can move on to her.

She needed to get rid of these feelings. She needed to find someone to hook up with to block out Hermione. She needed to find someone that Hermione knows, so if it doesn't work, she can make Hermione feel the same way.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're nurse Kayleigh, right?" Ginny asked, walking over to her desk. "I'm Harry's fiancé and I just wanted to make sure he was really okay." Ginny said, leaning on her desk. She really wanted to talk to the girl before she left for her mission.<p>

"Oh, yes, you're Ginny. Although I can't really talk about any of that, he is okay and recovered quite quickly once he woke up." Kayleigh said with a smile and Ginny smiled back. Then the red head smirked and Kayleigh raised an eyebrow.

"One more question?" Ginny asked and the other girl nodded. "Did you drop the 'Le' before or after the war?" She asked and Kayleigh quickly stood up, knocking her chair over.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"Draco mentioned you to me during the war. He tried to be nondescript, but he did mention your name. Kayleigh. I knew right away that it was you when you started here because you look exactly like a much prettier version of your mom before she went to Azkaban." Ginny explained to Kayleigh, who was almost completely pale with shocked.

"Is there a reason you are telling me this now?" She asked after she had a few moments to catch up. Ginny shrugged, before pushing herself away from the counter.

"Just want to make sure you don't piss me off." Ginny said simply before walking off to grab her bag and let Harry knew she would be leaving.

* * *

><p>"Hermione Granger?" Lavender said, waving at Hermione, who started to walk over. The girls hugged and Lavender asked how she had been doing. As the bushy haired girl spoke and Lavender couldn't help but feel bad. She knew Ron hadn't told her and she knew he was having an affair with someone. He let it slip one day.<p>

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since school." Hermione said and Lavender swallowed.

"I wanted to return to finish my 7th year like you, but I had a son to take care of." Lavender said and she felt her stomach turn as she noticed Hermione start to think, the wheels slowly starting to turn in that brilliant head of hers. Even if Lavender decided not to tell her now, Hermione would be able to figure it out on her own.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who is his father, because I only knew you to be with Ron anytime around the war." Hermione said and Lavender looked away, only slightly happy because she wouldn't have to tell her. Hermione truly was the brightest witch of her age and that included common sense. "Ron?" Hermione gasped out when the other girl didn't say anything, feeling her mind cave. "How could you have not told Ron he has a son?" Hermione asked shocked at her. Lavender grew angry that Hermione immediately assumed that Lavender never contacted Ron.

"He knows, you're the only one who didn't. Harry and Ginny both have met my son. You're the one they left out." Lavender snapped, before continuing. "Not to mention he's having an affair with some blonde bimbo!" Lavender screamed out, before covering her mouth. She blabbered out an apology for Hermione finding out like this, before taking off. Hermione grabbed her chest and gasped for air. She felt like everything was closing up. She took a deep breath, several tears slipping out, before she shook her head.

Ron was working late tonight.

* * *

><p>Chloe sipped on her drink, flirting with guy across from her. He laughed at her joke and she smiled at him, intoxicating him even more. He did a shot and Chloe did hers, before leaning over the table and kissing him.<p>

"Want to head back to my place." She said with a little bit of a slur.

"Love to." Dean said, stumbling as he stood from his seat. The two left together, Dean having no idea who she was, but Chloe knew exactly who he was.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the living room, suitcases next to her on the floor. She was waiting to talk to Ron, but she was leaving either way. If he knew that she was leaving no matter what, he is more likely to tell her everything. She needed to know everything, even if her heart couldn't take it.<p>

After a while the front door opened and Ron walked in, shutting the door and kicking off his shoes. He used his wand to flip on the lights, finally noticing Hermione, almost jumping.

"Merlin 'Mione, what the hell are you doing?" Ron asked, walking over to her, before noticing her bags.

"I ran into Lavender today." She said and Ron stopped dead. "She told me a lot and I am leaving, but I want to hear everything from you." Hermione said simply, her voice dry, but stable.

"Hermione I-" He began but she stopped him.

"Never meant to hurt me. Yeah, I don't believe it." She said, standing up. "I was your wife and I dedicated my life to you. The least you can do is tell me what girls were more important than your wife and why you didn't tell me you have a son." Hermione said, crossing her arms, but Ron didn't speak, too shocked for words.

She sighed and grabbed her bags, which got him to say something.

"Harry's not that innocent either." Ron snapped and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why do you do that? Every time we fight you drag Harry in, almost like he is a pawn in whatever war we're fighting at the time." Hermione grew frustrated, walking towards the door. She stopped and turned to look at him. "If anyone knows how he's not innocent, it would be the girl he lost his virginity to. The girl who lost her virginity to him." She said and Ron's mouth was slightly open, realizing what she said. She turned to leave again, but he finally spoke.

"It was mostly one night stands." He said and Hermione paused, waiting to hear more. "I've been hooking up with Astoria Greengrass recently and I hooked up with Blake, Ginny's friend, once, maybe twice." He said and Hermione remained still for a moment, before reaching for the door, opening it and leaving.

Ron stared at the open door, rain falling down hard. In all honesty, he never thought Hermione would actually leave him.

* * *

><p>Ginny tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. She had been sent on her mission with Draco as soon as they walked into the office. Robards changed their appearance and name, sending them to a distant location, not giving them the name.<p>

They had arrived at their hotel late, but they still had a lot to do to prepare for the next day. They were a married couple on the run from the ministry. Draco, with his sleek, black hair, was an ex deatheater, and Ginny was his wife. It worked out well because Draco had a dark mark on his arm, which would prove he was close to Voldemort.

Ginny was excited about the mission, but they were not given a time limit. Robards had specifically said they must take as much time as needed. There is four loose deatheaters that risk the safety of their neighbors and the wizarding world. Failure was not an option, making it hard for Ginny to sleep that night, trying to memorize the stories that had made up for themselves.

* * *

><p>Harry knocked at the door, waiting for a response. Nothing came, until he turned to leave. The door opened and Kayleigh looked surprised to see him.<p>

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked and he closed his eyes.

"I can't talk to Ron, Hermione just left him so he is a wreck. Since Hermione left, I have no idea where she is and Ginny's not here, not like I could talk to her about it anyway." He said and Kayleigh opened the door, letting him walk in.

"I'm sure wine and confessions go just as well as wine and a movie." She said and he nodded, taking a seat as she poured two glasses.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness_

_Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted_

_But I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess_

_This ain't a fairytale._

_-_Taylor Swift


	6. January

**Chapter Six- January**

_I can't always erase your memory_

_This love, this love is gonna be the end of me_

_-Apocalyptica_

_Harry sighed, laying on his bed in the tent. Hermione walked out of the bathroom, tossing her towel over a chair. The silence was crazy, but it made it easier to hear the thunder rolling in. He noticed Hermione shudder and it took all he had not to let his eyes wander her figure. _

_He was a guy after all._

"_Wear more clothes and it wouldn't be cold." Harry said, thinking to himself that it would also be nice not to be half naked, only wearing a baggy t-shirt, and the only human contact he has had in months. Not that he was worried about anything happening. He was crazy about Ginny, and although they won't admit it, Ron and Hermione are in love._

"_That's why the tent is heated." Hermione said smartly, before looking at him. "I was not cold, I just don't like storms." She admitted and Harry grinned a little, trying not to let her see. She looked away, feeling slightly ashamed._

"_C'mon 'Mione. I'm not laughing at you, I have things I don't like." Harry said, nothing coming to his mind at the moment. Hermione gave him an almost annoyed look. "Okay, well, what makes you feel better?" He asked, caving in, but Hermione shook her head._

"_I'll be fine." She muttered, heading to her bed._

"_Just like you said you were fine when he left and how I said I'd be fine if you didn't come with on this little adventure." Harry said with a grin and Hermione sighed._

"_I feel better when I'm not sleeping alone." Hermione admitted and Harry pulled back his blanket._

"_Come on. It's not like were not friends." He said and Hermione hesitated a bit, playing with the bottom of Dudley's old shirt, coming down to her mid-thigh. Lightening could be seen flashing and she caved, climbing into his bed._

"_It shouldn't be storming this early in the year anyway." She said, pulling the blankets over her, Harry laying down next to her, both on their backs._

"_I'm sure it will turn to snow by tomorrow." Harry said and Hermione nodded. They started talking, which was amazing because things have been rough since they left Godric's Hollow. Before Harry knew it, they were talking about Ginny._

"_She will be able to find someone else before we're done with this. I'm okay with it though. It might kill me, but as long as she is happy." Harry admitted after Hermione had questioned him about it for nearly five minutes straight. _

"_She will wait for you. She's loved you forever and no matter who she's been with before, you're the only one who matters to her now." Hermione said and that sparked another thought in his mind, which he hadn't talked about with Ginny yet._

"_Been with? You 'spose she's, well if her and Dean." He was struggling and Hermione noticed._

"_Had sex?" She asked, almost teasingly and Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and becoming annoyed. Hermione scooted closer, resting her arm on him, laughing. "I'm sorry." She said, and he just looked at her, waiting to hear what she knew. She sighed, biting her lip. "Okay well she did, but you never even looked her way then." Hermione admitted and Harry nodded._

"_I'm not upset. It's normal and it's true. I do wish I noticed her sooner though." Harry said and he noticed as Hermione looked the other way, her face upset._

"_Well I wish I was like Ginny." Hermione muttered and Harry shut his eyes. He felt horrible that he took forever to fall for Ginny, but Ron would look Hermione's way for a moment, before looking straight passed her._

"_He is in denial and even if he doesn't come around, you will find someone better." He said and Hermione rolled her eyes._

"_Of course. That's the typical thing to say. Besides, I know he slept with Lavender, and I know he won't be waiting for me when I get back." Hermione said referring to how he left and then she looked at Harry. "I liked Krum and he invited me to stay with him. I was going to go until I was told it was safe to come to The Burrow. Now here I am, still waiting for him. I could have been happy!" She finished with and Harry just laid there silently. Hermione shifted a little, her leg moving against his. She looked at him, but remained silent._

"_What?" He asked after he felt uncomfortable with her staring at him, turning his head and looking at her._

"_Why don't you like me?" Hermione asked bluntly, making Harry choke and cough._

"_I-I, Her- well, ugh." Harry stammered out but Hermione cut him off._

"_I'm not admitting hidden feelings for you, but why didn't we fall for each other?" Hermione asked and Harry looked at her. "Ron and Ginny seem fine to find their own pretty well. We have this amazing bond of friendship, but why did it stop there?" Hermione asked and Harry had nothing to say and looking away, afraid to admit she was right. She sat up and forced him to look at her._

"_I don't know." He managed to say as she took her hand away. They continued to stare for a moment, before Hermione quickly looked away. Harry sat up a little, moving her face to face his again. He leaned forward a little to see if she made an attempt to move away. _

_When she didn't, he leaned forward more, touching his lips to hers. It was small at first, but it was quickly followed by another small kiss, and then another. Harry deepened the kiss, leaning forward and laying her back down, leaning over her. Her arms were wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her, while he ran his hand up and down her side, rising her t-shirt a little. His hand went up her ribs, feeling up towards her chest, running his thumb over her nipple, before quickly pulling away. He felt the excitement course though his body, specifically in one area._

"_Sorry. Wow. I lost, er, control." Harry apologized, breathing heavily, trying to adjust himself. Hermione grabbed his arm._

"_I could have stopped you and I didn't. I'm still not." She said and Harry didn't waste a second before he was kissing her again, down her jaw line to her neck, only pulling away to pull her to a standing position. He slipped his hands under her shirt, pulling it up as he ran his hands up her body. He pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it aside. She removed his, before pulling him close, pressing her skin against his as she kissed him._

"_What are we doing?" Harry asked when they pulled apart, gesturing to the fact that he stood dressed only in his boxers and she stood entirely nude in front of him._

"_I don't have a clue." She said, taking a step back, but grabbing his hands and pulling him with her back to the bed. "But I do want this. I don't have any buried feelings, but I do want you right now Harry. I have a feeling you want this too and I think you would be the best person for me to lose my virginity to." She said, sitting down on the bed. She had him convinced as he dove in for a kiss, while she pulled him down to the bed._

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes popped open, her eyes fixated on the ceiling fan in her new flat. She took another week off of work, but Robards never seemed to mind. Hermione also would owl in a lot of her work anyway.<p>

For the past week, the same night plagued her dreams, not that she needed a dream to remember that night five years ago. She would remember it every time she would see Harry and Ginny together and she knew Harry well enough to know when he looks at her with Ron, it's on his mind. Not that they had any feelings for each other, but they would be the only ones to understand that.

To understand that losing their virginities to each other just made them like brother and sister, as weird as that sounds.

She did feel bad leaving Harry to clean up that mess. She really didn't mean to tell Ron about their night together, but she was just so angry and she really just wanted to piss him off. Well if anything was going to piss him off and possible shatter his heart, it was that. He may not have very much respect for Hermione, but when it came to Harry he was always self-conscious.

Harry had been nice to her since the beginning, but Ron and her always fought. Maybe that was why he was self-conscious about Harry. It had been Ron that insulted her and it was Harry that said they needed to find her when the troll got in the school. He was in love with her, but probably expected her to end up with Harry because she bonded with him better. That damn red headed annoyance got her heart.

* * *

><p>Harry popped up in front of the house Hermione and Ron had shared less than a week ago. Harry had avoided coming here, worried what state Ron may be in, but he hasn't been at work all week.<p>

He knocked at the door, but no one answered, so he walked in. The house was silent, but it didn't take him long to find Ron, sitting by the front window. He seemed as if he was looking out for Hermione to come back up the walkway to him.

"No one answers, but it's okay to just break in if your Harry Potter." Ron snarled, not looking away from the window. Harry's stomach dropt when he heard how Ron had spoken to him. They were best friends and partners and it had been years since they had their school age fights.

"You need to get out of this house mate." Harry said stepping towards him. Ron's head turned quickly to look at Harry, his eyes angry.

"You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here." He said, emphasizing each word. Harry froze, but didn't go to leave, which didn't make Ron happy in the least. Harry just wanted to know what was going on. There is no reason for Ron to be angry with him, especially when he is just trying to help after Hermione left him.

Then Harry wondered if Hermione knew of all the girls Ron cheated on her with. Was she angry enough to tell Ron what happened between them? He highly doubted it. Hermione rarely lost control of her anger and she knew how to keep a secret if she needed to. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew Ron would be killed if he knew that.

"Hey, mate." Harry started, but Ron got up and quickly strode over to him, his look telling Harry that he might actually kill him. If he got ahold of him. Harry took a step back, but Ron grabbed Harry by his shirt.

"Hermione and I are like brother and sister, eh?" He asked, pushing Harry back and then pulling out his wand. Harry was knocked off his feet, not just by the push, but what Ron had said. He had been completely blindsided.

"Shit." Harry muttered after he landed on the ground. Hermione had told him and Harry scrambled away, pulling himself to his feet.

"That's one fucked up relationship, Potter. You'll be lucky if Ginny ever speaks to you again." Ron said, before turning away. "You know how to get to the door." Ron finished with, before walking away, leaving Harry speechless.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat in the park for the third day in a row. She had seen Dolohov the first day and Avery the second day. She was sure that the female, possible leader, or Lestrange would come through today. They had some pattern going, so today Ginny told Draco to wait at the end of the park to see where they were heading, maybe find out where they live. Lestrange walked into the park and Ginny started to tie her hair up.<p>

Draco noticed Ginny start to tie her blonde hair up, so he started to look around for one of them. It took him less than a second to find Rabastan, looking a lot like his brother. Draco was thankful that he was hidden beneath brown hair and tan skin. Rabastan may not know exactly what Draco looks like, but he would recognize the Lucius in him in a second.

He walked by and Draco casually stood up and started to walk in the same direction, several steps behind and to the left. Then people started to walk by and it started to get more crowded. Draco sped up, but he was going to lose him in this mess. He could try getting a tracking device on him, if he could get close enough.

He sped up, pulling the small device out of his pocket. He could shoot it at him with his wand, but there is a lot of people around and if he hit the wrong person…

He bumped into him, placing it on his jacket and muttering an apology. He continued to walk on, but something felt wrong. He felt his arm grabbed and pulled back.

"Excuse me." Lestrange said, turning Draco around. He opened his mouth to speak again, but the words seemed to fall. He stared at him and Draco felt his hairs stand up. His grey eyes, his Malfoy facial features. He should have worked harder to disguise himself. Rabastan's eyes bore into Draco for an awkward amount of time, making Draco very uncomfortable, which is a feeling he rarely felt.

His arm was released and Lestrange walked away. Draco became extremely worried, but the device was on him still. Ginny walked up to him.

"What was that about?" She asked and he looked at her for a moment, before following the direction Lestrange went, while she followed him.

"We may need to ambush them. I think he recognized me." Draco explained and Ginny looked at him shocked, telling him that it couldn't be possible, but he ignored her. "You remember all the spells I taught you in the woods to prepare you for the upcoming war?" He asked and she nodded. "Use any of them that will not kill them." He said and she followed him, throwing off her shock and putting herself in the mode Draco trained her for. They quickened their pace, not wanting to have to track him if they could just follow him.

Rabastan walked into a house that would look abandoned to the muggle eye. The two Aurors exchanged looks.

"Maybe we should call in back up before we ambush." Ginny suggested and Draco started to nod, before there was four loud pops behind them. They both jumped up, pulling their wands out. Before either of them could react, they were hit with a spell and both of them were returned to their normal appearances.

"Well it really is Draco Malfoy." The lady said and Draco glanced at her, looking away before quickly looking back at her. He recognized her from the very few times he met her in his childhood. At the time he didn't know she was his father's mistress, but learning that she had his daughter cleared that up for him. He was three when Chloe was born, but he didn't meet her until she was five. He would see her again once a year, for her birthday, with his father.

"Katherine." Draco said shortly, straightening his stance. She stepped closer to him and Ginny stood next to him, confused.

"I really couldn't believe you switched sides." She said and Draco didn't bother to respond, sending a spell towards Avery, tying him up. Soon the five were in battle, but quickly became four when Ginny knocked out Dolohov.

* * *

><p>Chloe walked down the street. She knew Dean's flat was here somewhere. Not that she was stalking, but Blake and Hermione were busy. He had told her about his wife's infidelity and said that she was no longer staying in their flat.<p>

She grew bored when she couldn't figure out the house. She apparated back to the Ministry, although it was getting late and most people would have gone home. She walked into the Auror department, hoping to find Blake.

It was mostly dark, but when she opened the door that led to all of the Auror's offices, she noticed a light on. The door was open so she crept up slowly, realizing it was Harry and Ron's office. She peeked into the window, careful to not be seen.

"Harry, please." The women pleaded. Chloe squinted her eyes and recognized her as Dean's wife from all the pictures she seen of her. "Dean and Darrel know they are not the father. They know there is someone else and I can't say it's you until you let me." She said, her voice pleading and weak, which disgusted Chloe. She stormed away, not wanting to hear anymore. She heard enough to know that Harry was her son's father. She would have to make sure she met Ginny as soon as she got back. She has to let an old friend know of his betrayal and Ginny was going to pick up on it.

"Chloe?" Blake said, showing up with Hermione by the fireplaces. Hermione looked utterly shocked that the other two girls knew each other.

"Blake. Hermione. What are you two up to?" Chloe asked, smiling widely in her intoxicating way.

"Were planning to do a girl's night for when Ginny comes home." Hermione said, her voice sounding somewhat stiff and nervous. Chloe is the only one who noticed this.

"Ooh let me help. I am her partner's sister." She said and Hermione's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Well, that probably wasn't the best way to tell her.

"That is such a good idea. I've been telling Ginny you two need to meet." Blake said, her voice excited, before leading the other two girls out of the building.

* * *

><p>"Ginny Weasley?" The lady Draco referred to as Katherine said. She did look really familiar but Ginny couldn't place who she was and it was chilling that the lady remembered her. This only seem to infuriate Draco even more, shooting a spell. He missed her but hit Rabastan. Katherine seemed displeased and Ginny shot off a spell, but before it could hit her, she apparated away. Draco quickly tied up the other three together.<p>

"What do we do?" Ginny asked and Draco shrugged.

"Nothing to do. She got away. But we have all of her henchmen." He said and she sighed. "We can't have all perfect missions." He admitted and then forced the three to stand using his wand. Ginny nodded and apparated back to their office in London.

The office was empty, which was unusual for a Saturday afternoon in the winter. Most were usually trying to get ahead on work so they wouldn't be behind when it was actually nice outside. Robards came out of his office.

"Where is the girl?" He asked, noticing the three guys tied up on the bench.

"She apparated away." Ginny said and Robards noticed they were of normal appearances.

"I know who she is." Draco said and Robards told Ginny to go home. Although she tried to fight him on it, she was forced to retreat. Draco watched as Blake walked up to her. They began to talk and walked off together.

"Who the devil is this woman?" Robards asked, obviously annoyed with Draco's lack of attention. Draco sighed and turned to look at his boss.

"She was my father's mistress and is the mother of my sister." Draco said and Robards looked at him as if he were crazy. Before calling in security to take the three rouges to Azkaban. He then took Draco to his office.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Blake walked into Ginny's flat. It was quiet and clear that Harry was not here. The red head rolled her eyes and shut the front door. She didn't expect Harry to be here because even before her mission he started to avoid her.<p>

"Don't worry about Harry. Tonight we go out and have fun." Blake said, dragging Ginny up to her room and opening the closet. "I will pick out something awesome for the two of us to wear and we will party and sleep away Sunday." Blake said, tossing articles of clothing on the bed.

"Who are we going out with?" Ginny asked, looking through the clothing. The clothing she was picking seemed to be of the scandalous sort.

"We will be meeting Hermione and Chloe." She said, grabbing a bag and shoving all the clothes in it as if she was in a hurry. "Let's go and we can all get ready together." Blake said, tossing the bag over her shoulder. Ginny nodded, following her friend. Would Hermione and Chloe be together?

Ginny wondered if everyone knew the girl but her.

* * *

><p>Chloe smiled as Hermione walked over to her. She was sitting on a park bench, waiting to meet her here.<p>

"Ginny is back." Hermione said and Chloe smiled, kissing the older girl.

"I can't wait to meet her." Chloe said and Hermione offered to go to Ginny's house and see if she is there.

"If she's not, she is probably with Blake." Hermione threw in as they walked out of the park in Wizarding London. They walked to the apparition safe zone.

"Maybe she is with my brother." Chloe said and she could tell it bothered Hermione. She wasn't stupid, the idea of her best friend sleeping with a Malfoy bothered her. The idea of her sleeping with a half Malfoy seemed to bother her as well now that she knew.

Hermione may be very conflicted at the moment, but she held herself well. Chloe was impressed with her strength and realized that she had underestimated her boss.

They appeared in front of Ginny and Harry's house, walking up the path to the front door. Hermione peered in the window as she walked up, noticing the house looked very empty. She opened the front door with the spare key she had.

"It helps when your best friends with both the people in the house." Hermione said laughing. They had decided to surprise Ginny, but it seemed like she wasn't even home. "Check up stairs." She said, pointing to the staircase as she walked into the kitchen. Chloe walked up the stairs, thinking this was pointless because no one was even here.

She opened all of the doors before she finally came to the master bedroom. She heard a noise and quickly opened the door.

"Ginny?" She asked, before realizing the blonde haired girl kissing Harry. "Kayleigh?" Chloe said, before quickly turning around and walking away. Chloe rushed downstairs, quickly followed by the other girl. She quickly stopped her.

"Don't say a word." Kayleigh said in a low voice and Chloe sent her a dark look.

"Why not?" Chloe asked, her voice threatening and dripping venom. She was a malicious girl to begin with and even she was annoyed with all the secrets and lies.

"I am your cousin." Kayleigh said and Chloe rolled her eyes at the sound of pleading in her voice.

"I am Lucius's mistress's daughter. You are Narcissa's crazy sister's daughter." Chloe spat at the girl, disgusted to be told she was related to her. That was the Malfoy in her. "Wonder how Harry would feel knowing that?" Chloe thought out loud taunting Kayleigh just before Hermione walked into the room.

"Hey, Kayleigh, right?" Hermione said, remembering Ginny introduce them a couple times before. She was the healer in the Auror department.

"Yeah. Is Ginny really home?" Kayleigh asked and Hermione nodded, inviting her along on the girlish festivities. Chloe was rather upset with how Hermione didn't wonder why she was here and just assumed that she was looking for Ginny.

* * *

><p>It had taken a few hours, but the five girls finally made it to the Malfoy Manor. Ginny walked in and couldn't help wondering why she was here. She walked into his sister's room, which she didn't even know his sister was staying here. A moment later, Hermione walked in, followed by who she assumed was Chloe. The girl smiled and Ginny felt like she had been slapped in the face.<p>

"Chloe?" Ginny said shocked and finally making the name connection. The other girl appeared to be just as shocked, before smiling even bigger and walking over to the red head, hugging her. Ginny's mind began to spin.

Chloe had been her friend that introduced her to the drugs. Chloe also seemed to be Blake's new friend, Draco's sister and Ginny assumed she was even Hermione's secretary.

"I can't believe that they all know the same Ginny as me." Chloe said grinning dazzlingly at her old friend and the other girls looked just asked shocked, but no one was as shocked as Ginny. Ginny bit her lip because in all actuality they didn't know the same Ginny that Chloe did.

She had blocked out that time in her life, only opening it up to tell Draco the story. Now she was suddenly remembering a lot more, including Chloe's mom Kathrine.

* * *

><p>Draco walked into his office, setting all the paperwork down on his desk. Robards was happy that they caught three of them but was less than thrilled to hear that the girl was the one who got away. Draco then had to explained to Robards about who Katherine was and told him everything that Chloe had told him about her mother.<p>

Draco collapsed in his chair, rubbing his temples. He knew that he would come across a lot of people he knew when they were hunting down deatheaters. He just didn't expect them to be all some sort of distant family.

The door opened and he looked up. The guy walked in and Draco literally fell out of his chair as he tipped over. He jumped up and walked in front of his desk, his mouth partially open as he stared at his best friend from school.

"Blaise?" Draco managed to say. He hadn't seen him since the war. The death of Daphne had broken Blaise in a way Draco thought would not be possible. The once cunning and wicked Slytherin had fallen apart. He also was less than pleased with Draco when he heard about how he left Ginny like he did. He made sure Draco knew how disgusted he was with him, before he left.

"I know you missed me." Blaise said, his cunning smirk so familiar to Draco. They hugged, but Draco couldn't shake his confusion and shock.

"I didn't think you would ever come back. Or speak to me." Draco admitted, leading him out of the office. Blaise pointed at the door, towards their names on the door and Draco nodded.

"I didn't think I would either." He confessed as they left the ministry.

_You're the only one who knows that_

_Someday, Somehow_

_I'm gonna make it right alright_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

-Nickelback


	7. February

**A/N: Well... nothing stay a secret forever... and I mean everything is about to, uh hem, hit the fan...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven-<strong>** February**

_It's like trying to turn around_

_On a one way street_

_I can't give you what you want_

_And it's killing me_

_And I'm starting to see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be_

_-Theory of a Deadman_

Ginny stumbled back to the Malfoy Manor with Chloe. The girls laughed and joked, having conversation and forgetting what they were talking about. The girls had all gone out together like they had done a few times over the past few weeks, but tonight the party died down early. Hermione gave in quickly and Ginny understood. Everything had been pretty hard for her for the past few months.

Chloe and Kayleigh weren't getting along very well, so Kayleigh would leave soon after. The remaining three drank and as much as Ginny always hated to admit it she was having so much fun. She did like to get drunk, but she was getting plastered now like she would when she was fifteen.

A destructive path forming in front of her that she couldn't see.

They would then go back to Blake's apartment from the bar or club. Ginny smoked with them and every time she knew she would regret it later because she swore she would never do it again. Yet, she missed the fun. She missed her youth. Things were simple and it was before she had seen another side to Draco. Knowing who he really is keeps bringing her back, but if she never got to know him, any of them, everything would be easier.

It's not like she sees Blaise or Pansy, or even hears from them anymore. She wouldn't feel pain when she thinks of Daphne and she would be able to look straight passed Draco Malfoy.

Toby would come over and the two girls excused themselves so Blake could spend time with her boyfriend. By this time, Ginny would be so drunk and stoned she wouldn't want to go back home where she would run into Harry. Chloe would offer to let her stay at the manor. Ginny would agree because she never really ran into Draco on these nights. It was a big place after all.

The girls stumbled in and Chloe led her out to the back patio by the garden, before she walked back into the house. Ginny looked at the garden and could see the fountain which was a safe apparition zone.

She closed her eyes and could clearly see Lucius torturing her. His face appeared in her mind, his sick, twisted smirk.

"Here." Chloe said handing her a drink, snapping her mind back into the present. "Draco keeps so much alcohol in this house." Chloe explained and Ginny took the drink, sipping it slowly. She took slow deep breaths to regain her composure. She could feel herself back school.

Well in her sixth year when she was on the run.

At the age of fifteen she wanted nothing more than to be entirely wasted and stoned with her friend Chloe. She had muggle friends and they had wild parties that often got out of control. At the age of sixteen she learned to party a different way. She learned how to control herself when she did get drunk and realized she didn't want to be that wreck. She could hear Pansy's voice in her head.

_I know you may not drink, but it's easier to handle us after a few drinks. Besides it will help you loosen up. Just don't be that girl that loses control…_

"I see you still like to play with the snakes." A familiar voice said, snapping Ginny out of her thoughts. Chloe was gone and Blaise stood where she had been. Ginny could not contain her squeal as she jumped up to hug him.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked, hugging Blaise tightly. He hugged her back, laughing at her excitement and spinning her around. She continued to ask him questions and he continued to laugh. "I haven't seen you since the war." She said, pulling away, realization of why she hadn't seen him hitting her.

"Yeah. I needed to get away." He said, sitting down. She sat back in her seat and nodded.

"Her death wasn't easy on any of us. It had to be the worst on you though." She said and he nodded, clearing his throat and stealing her drink.

"Yeah, as it turns out I wasn't expecting her to die." He said, downing most of her drink.

"You went out without me again?" Toby asked and Blake rolled her eyes.

"My best friend just got home. We had a girl's night." She said simply, pulling her dress off and tossing on a baggy shirt. "I don't need to go out with you all the time. You don't own me." Blake said, turning away from him, before she was roughly turned around. He gripped both of her shoulders.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" He asked her, his voice drenched in alcohol. He threw her down and she landed with a loud thud. He kicked her in the stomach and she yelled out.

"Stop! Please!" She cried out, pain shooting threw her and she couldn't help but cough. He laughed as if he was laughing at her, which he probably was.

"I knew I was right." He said, before grabbing his jacket and leaving. The night was still young after all. Blake laid motionless on the ground trying to control her breathing.

"Well looks like you two found each other." Draco said, walking on the patio. Blaise laughed and stood up.

"I was actually going to head to bed." He said, before looking back at Ginny. "We can catch up tomorrow." Blaise said to her, before bidding both of them good night and heading up to his room.

"I made him stay up when Chloe told me you would be coming back with her." Draco said, taking Blaise's seat. Ginny smiled at him.

"You just think you're so great." Ginny said with a small laugh. She looked at the fountain for a moment and then back at Draco. "You didn't tell me your sister was staying with you. Or that you actually had a sister." Ginny said to him and he shrugged, sitting back in his seat.

"She is my half-sister. My father had a mistress and that mistress had a daughter. I did tell you that my father had mistresses that could have kids." He said and Ginny nodded, recalling him mentioning it to her in the tent.

"He had a mistress named Katherine, who later married a guy named George." She said and he was absolutely shocked. He stared at her and she shrugged. "Would you believe that Chloe was my friend from my teenage drug phase." Ginny said, her voice filled with sarcastic shock.

"That would explain why I didn't want you two meeting." Draco said, laughing a little, but stopped when Ginny's face fell.

"You didn't want me to meet your sister?" She asked, astonished.

"Well I seen how much of a bad influence she can be. You mentioned your past and I figured you would be more vulnerable to her influence." Draco said cautiously because he knew that she wasn't going to be pleased. She stood from her seat and went to walk away, but he stopped her.

"I'd rather just go home." She said and Draco stood.

"I worry about you. What is so wrong about that?" Draco asked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You out of anyone should know how much I would hate that." Ginny said with frustration, stomping her foot down. She felt childish, but she was drunk and angry.

"Let's get this straight, I confessed my love to you which is something I once thought was impossible and you know that better than anyone else." Draco said, moving her so she was looking directly at him. "Apparently we know each other better than anyone, but nothing will make you leave Harry, who you don't even see anymore." Draco said his voice irritated.

Ginny didn't want to admit he was right, so she wasn't going to.

"I've told you I can't just leave Harry. Especially if I leave him only to be with you." Ginny declared to him and he stood staring at her, looking appalled. What had he been working for over these past few months if she wasn't going to leave him.

"We both knew you were damn near married from the start of this but you knew how I felt about you! You knew I loved you and was in love with you and that it was only getting stronger. You got what you wanted then and now decided to ruin it all. I still love you so very much and would be with you in a heartbeat." He spoke quickly, before pausing and sighing. "I'm starting to hate you though. Maybe that's what you want. Damn my heart." He confessed muttering the last part, feeling foolish now. This is why Malfoy's didn't fall in love. It never lead to anything good and it just made them vulnerable.

"I told you I was in love with you and you told me I meant nothing!" Ginny shouted, "You expected me to know how you really felt and not move on?" She asked him as if he really believed that. Of course he wanted that though. "Now you come back and expect it to be all fixed. It doesn't work like that." She told him and he looked away. Nothing was said for a few moments and Ginny just stared at him. She was prepared to choose Draco over Harry years ago. She was never expecting to have the choice come up again, or to even see Draco again. She knew her feelings for Draco never died, but Harry came back to her after the war like he said he would. Harry came back right away and Draco waited years to finally admit he loved her back.

It took a quick second that his eyes flashed with anger. Ginny took a step back, recognizing the anger. He flipped the table with ease out of anger.

"You are dead to me." He said in a deathly tone, before storming away and slamming the door. Ginny stood there, frozen, barely able to process thought. She got involved with him because she knew deep down she still had feelings, but she never thought about when she would have to choose between the two.

Ginny began to head over to the fountain so she could apparate home when the back door opened. Ginny quickly turned out hoping to see Draco. She was let down when she seen Chloe and this only infuriated her more. Draco was supposed to realize this was not easy for her and come back out.

Apparently not…

"I heard you and Draco yelling." She said, walking over to Ginny, following her to the fountain.

"Yeah. I'm going home." Ginny said simply and Chloe put out a hand to stop her.

"First I need to talk to you." Chloe said and Ginny stopped, noticing her voice sounded different, concerned almost, which was unusual for Chloe. "It's about Harry."

* * *

><p>Dean sat with Luna. She called him because she was becoming more and more ill and it was becoming hard to take care of Talon alone. He moved her back into their house. It was unusual after everything that happened, but he had a special bond with Luna. He understood the mistakes she made and couldn't hold it against her as she was slowly dying.<p>

"I spoke with him." Luna said weakly, slowly eating the soup Dean made. It was well after midnight, but she woke up vomiting. He made a vow to take care of her in sickness and in health and even everything that happened wouldn't make him change his mind.

"Oh, has the father finally given permission for you to give out his name." Dean said, his voice dripping with hate that the father was so careless. He loved Talon so much and he couldn't believe his actual father didn't feel the same way. Luna bit her lip and Dean's anger faded as he felt like a bomb was about to drop.

"Talon's father is Harry." She said lightly and Dean dropped his drink, not moving even as it shattered on the floor.

* * *

><p>Ginny stared at Chloe, speechless, as she told her everything. About how she heard that he was Talon's father, when he stumbled out of the closet on Halloween with Astoria and how she caught him with Kayleigh.<p>

"How is it possible you know all this?" Ginny asked and Chloe smiled.

"You know me. I'm everywhere." She started with, "That one day you seen me standing outside Harry and Ron's office. They were talking loudly and I may have been a bit nosy, but I heard Harry tell Ron that he slept with Luna and Talon could be his son. Dean mentioned something the night we hooked up about how they still hadn't found the father to his son and his wife wouldn't tell him." She said and Ginny looked appalled.

"What?" Ginny blurted out shocked, but Chloe continued.

"I had been in the bathroom with Hermione at the Halloween ball. She freaked out and left. I followed later and seen Harry stumble out of a closet with Draco's ex-wife. Charming girl." She said, the last bit with sarcasm and disgust. "And well, the last one I walked in on when Hermione and I went to surprise you." She said and Ginny immediately jumped in, not willing to believe everything Chloe was telling her.

"Draco didn't want us to meet because he thinks your manipulative and a horrible influence." She snapped and Chloe's face fell, not expecting this response. "I see how you are using Hermione, who is so completely confused by what you're doing to her. Blake is falling into a hole because of how much you drag her out partying and getting her on drugs! Obviously Dean is an emotional wreck and you used him!" She was practically yelling by this point and Chloe just stood, her face emotionless. "And you got me to fall for it all again. I'm done now though." She finished with before disappearing with a pop.

Chloe stood there for a moment, not moving. She then stepped closer to the fountain, apparating away.

She appeared in front of a bar, walking directly in and sitting down at the bar. It was pretty empty for being a Saturday night, but it wasn't the best of bars either. She came here because she knew the barkeep so the drinks were cheap.

"Rough night." The barkeep said, placing a drink in front of her. She rolled her eyes taking down half the drink. He nodded his head and began to make another one. The door opened and someone sat down at the bar a seat down from her.

"Well fancy seeing you here." The man said and Chloe looked over to him, squinting slightly.

"Do I know you?" She asked him, finishing the rest of her drink and picking up the next one.

"You don't remember me?" He asked, laughing a bit. "You were pretty drunk both times we met. I'm Blake's boyfriend. Toby Skeeter." He said and Chloe nodded, feeling the name was oddly familiar. That made sense though since she apparently met him twice.

"Well, have a drink. Stay a while." She said and he ordered a drink. Soon they fell into deep conversation over several drinks that he ordered.

* * *

><p>Ginny appeared in front of her house and stood still for a moment. She debated going back because she immediately regretted what she had said to Chloe. She knew the girl had a pretty dark side, but she had generally a good heart. She had a rough life and they were actually good friends. She did believe what Chloe said, she just didn't want to.<p>

She decided to deal with Harry and then make amends with Chloe. She walked up her driveway, the front path and quickly walked into the house. Harry's shoes were by the front door so he was definitely home. She headed for the stairs when the kitchen light turned on.

"I'm surprised you came home. I talked to Hermione hours ago when she got home." Harry said and Ginny rolled her eyes, walking over to him and kicking his shin. He let out a yell, followed by a curse word.

"Oh you have so much more coming to you. That was just for that greeting." She snapped and Harry looked at her surprised, rubbing his shin. "Why don't you just confess everything now and save me the trouble of saying it." She said and Harry looked bewildered, but worried.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, standing up. Ginny exhale noisily with anger and then quickly began.

"Let's start with Kayleigh?" She asked and Harry mouth dropped open. "Or maybe Astoria? Or how about we talk about your bloody fucking son!" She screamed out and Harry collapsed back down in his seat, his face showing complete shock. "Do you feel like confessing now?" She asked him again and he just stared.

"I swear Astoria tricked me. I thought she was you." He said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That's because I have bright blonde hair right." She said and he sighed.

"I never slept with Kayleigh, but I did kiss her. And Chloe did walk in on us snogging." He said and Ginny nodded. "Talon is most likely my son. I slept with Luna the night before I proposed. We were really drunk and never meant for anything to happen." He said and Ginny just shook her head. She walked up stairs and Harry just sat there. She came back down a few minutes later, a bag over her shoulder stuffed with clothes.

"I'm going to Hermione's. I'll get the rest of my stuff later." She said, tossing his ring down on the kitchen table.

"Ginny I-" He began but she cut him off.

"Never meant to hurt me? Yeah I know." She said, shrugging. "The worst part is, I'm not horribly mad at you." She said and he looked at her shocked, hoping that she would say she would be coming home. "I am more mad at myself." Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she was pretty sure that's how she felt.

"Don't blame yourself for my mistakes." He said and she laughed at him. Loudly.

"Oh, I don't." She said and he fell back into his chair. "Since you've been honest, even after some force, let me be honest with you." She said and his head perked up again. "I fell in love with Draco when I was on the run with him. Things obviously didn't work out, but when he returned he devoted his time to prove to me that he was in love." She said and Harry's face dropped. "I have been having an affair with him since Halloween when you stood me up. I am mad at myself because I left him earlier tonight for you." She said, adjusting her bag and walking away, giving him no chance to respond.

* * *

><p>"Why do I hear people saying my ex-wife is lesbian?" Ron asked when he showed up at Hermione's flat in the middle of the night. He had seemed distraught, so she let him in and made a pot of tea.<p>

"What are you talking about?" She asked him and he rolled his eyes, setting his tea down roughly.

"I was honest with you when you confronted me." He said and she sighed.

"I'm in a relationship type thing with Chloe." She said and Ron's face looked more shocked than when he found out he had a son.

"So you are a lesbian!" He said and she shook her head.

"No. I don't know. It's all so confusing." She said and he nodded.

"How long have you been with her?" He asked her awkwardly and she frowned.

"Around November." She said and his face dropped again. "I couldn't make you happy and she was always there to pick me up. Then everything with you hit the rocks and I've been having a hard enough time with that, let alone trying to figure out if I actually feel something for this crazy, manipulative, passionate girl." Hermione said and Ron rolled his eyes.

"She's manipulating you. I'll kill her." He said and Hermione smiled, which was strange.

"I appreciate the gesture." She told him because she understood him like no one else could. The front door opened and shut, causing both of them to quickly stand. Ginny came running in, but stopped when she seen both of them standing there.

"Ron?" She was surprised to see him there. Hermione cut in.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" She asked and Ginny burst into tears, which was something that very rarely happened. Ginny never cried, possibly from having so many brothers, even Ron was taken aback, almost horrified. Hermione ran over and hugged the girl.

"Harry is Talon's father." Ginny sobbed out into Hermione's shoulder and Ron immediately felt guilty. He had left his sister to get hurt, even if it was by his best friend. He excused himself, realizing it would be better for her to talk to Hermione without him there.

Besides, he really needed a drink.

* * *

><p>Ginny woke Monday morning to the sound of Hermione screaming, which was quickly followed by footsteps running towards the spare room. The door burst open and Ginny quickly sat up as Hermione ran in.<p>

"Everything! Everything is in the paper!" Hermione cried out, throwing the paper down onto the bed, while Ginny quickly picked it up, her heart shattering as she read the just the title

_**Life after Hogwarts: Harry Potter's Not So Happy Ever After**_

_Toby Skeeter; February 14__th__ special_

_Everyone knows how Harry Potter saved our world, unless you lived under a rock of course. You also know how he is happily engaged to Ginevra Weasley and they both work in the Auror department. Their best friends, Ronald and Hermione Weasley, are happily married, both working in the Ministry as well. All living happily ever after… but actually, not so much._

_Hermione and Ron have recently declared the end of their marriage after Ron's string of affairs, including one of his sister's friends, Blake Becker, and hid his five year old son from her, from previous girlfriend Lavender Brown. Although, Hermione has hardly been innocent, having an affair with her secretary, Chloe Phillips. However, everyone else has just as many skeletons in their closets._

_It seems Harry and Ginny's marriage may be coming to an end before it begins. Our savior has been caught in numerous affairs recently, with girls such as Astoria Greengrass, Kayleigh Strange and Luna Lovegood. To top it all off, Luna's two year old son is actually Harry's and she didn't tell him for two years. Once again, Ginny has not been as faithful either. Draco Malfoy, son of notorious deatheater, returned to London and soon they became involved in a serious affair. The main problem is, she is still with both guys. Apparently…_

The paper told them to continue to page six, which they did. Page six contained all of the information on ever secret that all of them were keeping and who knew about what. There was a section on each other them, but Ginny felt hers was the worst.

_Ginny was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, Harry's school nemesis, during the war. They were on the run together, alone for months. After the final battle things ended badly and she went back to Harry and pretended nothing happened. It should have ended there. Draco Malfoy returned and was made her partner, immediately admitting to her best friend that he was still in love with her. Weeks later they began an affair. For months it was all under wraps, but people began to wonder why Ginny was always seen Draco and never Harry. Ginny certainly may have broken Harry's heart, having an affair with an ex-deatheater and drove him right into the arms of Kayleigh Strange, who works with the three of them. It certainly seems we were wrong when fell in love with Harry and Ginny as a couple. This harlot is not as innocent as she may appear and is slowly destroying the Wizarding World Savoir._

Ginny dropped the paper down, feeling sick to her stomach. Page six made her seem the worst out of all. Making it sound like she was manipulating both of them and like she was a harlot. She grabbed her bag and her wand.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked her. Ginny stared at her.

"It's all over the front page of the paper. It even says it specifically on page six when it talks about my affair. Ginny certainly may have broken Harry's heart, having an affair with an ex-deatheater_._" She said, pointing to the paper. "I'm destroying the savoir by having an affair with his enemy!" She said, before walking out of the room, leaving Hermione no chance to speak. She heard the front door open and shut, followed by a distant pop a few moments later. She collapsed down on the bed Ginny just occupied. She picked up the paper and looked closer at it.

They had a column on Harry, Ron and her as well. The referred to Harry as driven into the arms of other women by his heartless fiancé. Although they didn't tear into Hermione too bad, they did attack Ron for cheating on her as many times as they did. It even says how he left them on their mission, driving Hermione into Harry's arms.

She tossed the paper on the floor and closed her eyes. She almost fell asleep after a while when she heard a pounding on the front door.

She quickly got out of the bed and rushed downstairs. She honestly had no idea who it could have been, especially after the morning paper. She threw the door open, surprised to see Draco's friend standing there. She recognized him from school.

"Blaise Zabini?" She asked, shocked. He nodded, breathing heavily. Hermione offered to let him in, but he shook his head.

"Draco sent me. Chloe is at St. Mungo's."

_Without the mask_

_Where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself_

_Lost in your lies…_

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got_

_Everybody fooled._

_-Evanescence_


	8. February pt 2

**A/n: It is a bit smaller than other chapters, but the shortest month is getting two chapters. A lot happens in a short amount of time.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong> February Pt.2<strong>**

_Love hurts, but sometimes_

_It's a good hurt_

_And it feels like I'm alive_

_-Incubus_

Harry showed up the office on Monday morning with his stomach in knots. His partner wasn't speaking to him and his fiancé ended things with him. His week was not getting off to a good start and he seemed to be the person everyone hated. He needed to find a way to fix things or at least make it tolerable.

He walked into the Auror department and was immediately ambushed by everyone that seen him walk in. Aurors were yelling and waving newspapers. His first instinct had been to run, waiting to see himself on front page as undesirable number one. Harry stood bewildered and unable to move. Reporters were there and he couldn't make out any of the questions any of them were yelling.

He stood there until someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He noticed Blake dragging him into his office and slamming the door shut.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Harry yelled as soon as she got the door shut. She tossed the newspaper down on his desk. Harry picked it up and folded it open, his face dropping. He collapsed down into his chair. His eyes scanned the paper. He flipped to page six and the door opened. Blake turned around and Ron walked in. His eyes met Blake's and they both froze.

"I never said you attacked me." She said quickly and he nodded. "Both times we were really drunk but I never said you tried to rape me." She explained and he told her not to worry about it. He didn't believe it anyway. Blake didn't believe him, but as long as he was okay than she wasn't going to push him.

"I can't believe this." Harry muttered, tossing the paper down. "They made Ron look horrible, although they didn't make any of us look good, they are really pinning us against each other." He said, standing up and walking over to them.

"Ginny's section isn't so bright. They really tore into her." Ron said and Harry nodded, although he couldn't help but feel the need to kill Draco. A feeling he was quite used to.

"Ginny and Kayleigh won't be coming in. Neither is Hermione." Blake said and both guys looked at her. "Kayleigh has people outside her flat saying she broke up the perfect couple." She explained to them and Harry looked away, feeling immensely guilty.

"Where is Ginny?" Ron asked and Blake shrugged.

"Hermione came down to speak with Robards. Ginny left Hermione's flat this morning, without a word of where she was going." Blake explained slowly and Ron's face turned red slightly. The door flew open and Robards stood there, looking at the three of them.

"I don't know what all of this is but you all need to go home for the day." He said with frustration, waving the paper at them. "We will have to survive short staffed for the day." He told them, not giving them any room for argument.

* * *

><p>Hermione left the Ministry after speaking to Robards and Kingsley. Robards had been reading the article when she showed up and was less than surprised when she told him that Ginny would be taking time off. When she went to speak with Robards, he was surprised she didn't just send him an owl.<p>

She apparated to St. Mungo's and held her composure as she walked in, ignoring the people who were staring. She headed towards the waiting room Blaise said he would be in. When she got there he was there, Kayleigh in the seat next to him. Obviously she managed to escape from her house.

"What happened?" She asked. She never had a chance to ask earlier because she had to go straight to the Ministry.

"She never came home all day Sunday. Draco and I were woken up in the middle of the night last night and told she was found unconscious in an alley." He explained and Hermione looked appalled.

"Then the paper came out." Kayleigh said and Hermione collapsed down, but only for two seconds before Draco walked over to them.

"They don't know when she will wake up." He said and the other three looked away. "They say it seems like someone tortured and battered her up, before tossing her in an alley and leaving her to die." He finished with and Hermione could hardly believe it.

"Do they have any ideas who it was?" She asked him and his eyes landed on her and she was stunned by the look he gave her.

"I do not believe your welcome here, but since you asked, the last one I know that was with her was that darling friend of yours." He said and Hermione rolled her eyes, pursing her lips.

"This is not the time to start petty shit." Hermione said her voice low and her lips tight. "Chloe is in the hospital and the article in the paper isn't the least bit flattering for any of us. In case you didn't read too much into it, Ginny and Ron got the blunt worst of it." She said to him, trying to convince him he was acting a bit rash.

"Last time I spoke to Ginny she was messed up on alcohol and drugs. She was pissed off and Chloe told me she had to tell Ginny something that was very important about Harry." He said and Hermione looked surprised when he said something about drugs. Hermione glanced down at the paper and flipped the page, seeing the article continued. She noticed a paragraph include the words Ginny, Chloe and drugs. She chose not to read it.

"Well your wrong. Ginny went home right after leaving your manor. She grabbed some clothes, ended things with Harry and came to my flat. She was there with me all day yesterday." Hermione said and Draco's eyes widened for a split second when she said Ginny ended things with Harry. It lasted very little time, before his cold exterior returned.

"Just go home." He said before sending a threatening look to Blaise and then heading back to Chloe's room. Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse and walking away. She was stopped a few minutes later as she got down to the main entrance.

"Sorry about him." Blaise said and Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, because I expected so much more out of him." Hermione said and Blaise laughed a bit.

"So you haven't seen much of his good side, but I have and so has Ginny." He said and Hermione nodded.

"She told me everything. Everything that happened at the end of that summer and that school year. She told me all the things that she didn't tell us before." Hermione explained to him, following him outside the building, where he lit his cigarette. "She wasn't any worse to him than he was to her when he told her she meant nothing to him." Hermione pointed out and Blaise nodded, taking a long drag of his cigarette, slowly blowing the smoke out.

"That's because she doesn't know the whole story herself."

* * *

><p>Harry rushed downstairs when he heard the banging on the door. Ron slowly followed him, only just getting down the stairs when Harry opened the door. Dean stood there and Harry feared the worst. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dean held his hand up, walking into the house.<p>

"I had intended on killing you." He said simply and Ron looked at Harry quickly. "But then this paper came out and Luna talked me down. It seems we all have bigger problems." He said and both of the other guys nodded their heads. "One condition." He added.

"Anything." Harry said and Dean nodded, waiting a moment to speak.

"As you know, Luna is dying." Dean began with before Ron jumped in.

"What?" Ron cut in, missing that detail. Dean looked at Ron.

"She's sick and she will slowly die, yes." He said his voice low and pain hidden beneath the words. Ron didn't say anything else. "I want Talon." Dean said quickly and firmly. Harry hesitated for a moment before responding.

"If you ask me, you are his father and I see no right for me to come in and take him away from you." Harry said honestly and Dean nodded, obviously a lot more comfortable.

"Alright this is great and all, but where did my sister go and what are we going to do about this article?" Ron asked and Dean looked at him.

"What happened to Ginny?" He asked and Ron shrugged.

"She left and I know Ginny well enough to know that she doesn't want to be found." Harry said and Ron hated to admit that he was right. "As for the article, Dean made me realize something now."

"What did I say?" He asked and Harry led them into the kitchen.

"We all have a lot more problems to worry about. Obviously the guy that wrote this is related to Rita Skeeter. If we all hold up a strong, united front, this will blow over." Harry explained, "Skeeter work has been sketchy since she got on the wrong side of a fifteen year old Hermione." Harry finished with and Ron nodded.

"Well we're all on the same page with that aren't we? Besides that Ginny is temporarily lost." Dean said and they all exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked down the beach, although it wasn't particularly beach weather. She didn't even have a destination in mind when she apparated, she just needed to get away. That's what she had been thinking about when she apparated. She found herself on the beach, pulling her cloak around her tighter and pulling out a hat and some mittens from her bag.<p>

It didn't take her long to notice where she was, taking a path up into the town. She was close to Pansy's beach house, as well as pretty much all of Pansy's friends. Well that's the last Ginny knew of at least and this was five years ago.

When the war had ended and the light side won, not everything turned out well. Colin Creevy, Daphne Greengrass and countless others were taken down in the battle and it had a bad effect on everyone who made it through. Blaise had left when he heard that his girlfriend had died, not even saying goodbye to any of his friends. Although he did talk to Draco before he left, this was almost as bad of a goodbye as Ginny had with Draco. The year leading up to the battle, Ginny became friends with and even risked her life with the four Slytherins. Then they were all gone in the blink of an eye.

Yet, they were all slowly popping up. With their families. First it had been Draco, followed by Astoria and then Blaise. Of course it wouldn't end there.

"Merlin's beard!" A voice yelled out, startling Ginny. She turned around to see who was yelling so loudly on the quiet street. "I knew I recognized that red hair." The guy said walking over to her and as he did, she recognized him.

"Tony?" She asked shocked, before hugging him. He picked her up, hugging her tightly and spinning her around. Tony was Pansy's older brother, and on top of being exceedingly good-looking, he was incredibly sweet. Well, at least to her and he only knew her for that summer. She was the new, shy friend and he immediatly took a liking to her.

"You have to come back to the house." Tony said and before Ginny could say anything to oppose, she was being led in the other direction. The held small conversation for most of the walk before Tony finally asked if she had seen the paper.

"Oh you mean my private life all over the front page, tearing into me and making me into some horrible person?" She asked him and Tony couldn't help but smile. "I must have missed it." She said simply.

"So it's all true? I mean I know the details are more gruesome and some are a lot less flattered than the rest." He said and Ginny nodded because there was no reason to even bother to deny it. Besides Tony was there when everything just started with Draco. When Ginny couldn't stand him and Tony dared her to kiss him.

"This is all your fault." Ginny said when she realised that when she followed her entire relationship back to the beginning. Sure, Pansy had forced them to be civil to one another, but it was Tony's dare that lead to their first kiss. He gave her a confused look so she continued to explain. "You dared me to kiss him. If it wasn't for you we never would of had that first kiss." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"No way. The lust and tension between you two was beyond obvious to the older bystander." He said pointing at himself as they walked up the path to the same beach house Ginny remembered from that summer. Apparently they fixed it after the war because the last time Ginny was here it was in ruins.

"I could be happily oblvious of that and with the boy who lived without another care." Ginny said thoughtfully, to which Tony just rolled his eyes.

"The real question then is if you could back into the living room that night, would you have taken a shot to that dare?" He asked her and Ginny stopped walking for a moment. Throughout all of the drama that this had caused, she had never thought about it. If she had the chance to go back and change it, would she?

"No." She said because she didn't want to change it because she wanted to be with Draco. "Where the hell were you like 48 hours ago!" Ginny yelled because she wanted to be with Draco. She wouldn't change their relationship and she should have just left Harry to be with him. Tony shook his head and put his arm around her shoulders and leading her up to the house.

They walked into the house and both Pansy and Paige looked over, stared for a moment and then processed. Pansy was the first one up, darting over and hugging the girl as if she thought she had been dead. Ginny managed to hug Paige before being dragged off by Pansy.

"You have to tell me everything!" Pansy said as soon as they were in her room, which looked a lot different after five years. "Draco and Harry!" Pansy yelled out, her voice excited and curious.

"I was engaged to Harry. Draco came back. Harry became distant, I began affair with Draco. Harry wants attention and Draco wants me to leave Harry." Ginny said, rocking her head from side to side, showing little emotion. "I end things with Draco because I felt to pressured, which ended badly once again. Then immediately proceeded to find out Harry had been far from faithful or honest, which I ended the engagement." Ginny explained and Pansy looked shocked.

"You're with neither of them now?" Pansy asked and Ginny nodded, before covering her face because she didn't want to talk about it. Tears began to well up again, like they had with Hermione. "Hey you don't cry. We have that in common." Pansy said when she realized that Ginny was seconds from bursting out.

"I made the wrong decision and now Draco wants nothing to do with me." She managed to get out and Pansy quickly wrapped her arms around the red head.

* * *

><p>Draco stumbled in the door, causing both Hermione and Blaise to jump up. They had been sitting on the couch, waiting for him to come home for hours. He stumbled a bit, before regaining balance and standing up straight.<p>

"What are you doing with the mudblood, Zabini?" Draco slurred and Hermione rolled her eyes, digging her nails into the palm of her hands, strolling over to him. over the past few months he had grown on her slightly. Right now, she felt the same disgust she always felt for him, the same hatred she felt for him that day she hit him. He was the same Malfoy she had always known.

"You are so disgusting." Hermione said to him, causing him to blink a few times, confused. "Here you are trashed and obviously an emotional wreck while your sister is in the hospital." She pointed out to him and he laughed, stumbling down the hallway to his office. Hermione looked at Blaise, before quickly following him. Draco collapsed down in his chair, a bottle in hand.

"You are wrong." He said, somewhat pointing at Hermione, although he was missing her by several inches. She rolled her eyes and walked over, wrapping her hand around the bottle, attempting to pull it away. He got angry real fast. "Chloe is brain dead. She will not be waking up at any time." Draco said and this shocked Hermione, forcing her to let go of the bottle. She covered her mouth when she gasped and he laughed at her.

"Are you trying to drink yourself in a coma?" Hermione asked him and Blaise just stood idly by as she spoke with Draco, not bothered by his ignorance or drunkenness. The way she handled him was unbelievable. She managed to grab the bottle from his hand.

"Maybe you should be the one drinking. Weren't you her lesbian?" Draco said nastily and Hermione hit her breaking point, smashing the bottle on the floor and pointing her wand at Draco's neck, threatening. Perhaps it was because he was drunk, but he grabbed her wand and ripped it out of her hand, throwing it across the room.

"Draco." Blaise said warningly from the door.

"What the hell do you want!" He snapped at Hermione, who didn't move from in front of him, even when he threw her wand.

"Drinking will not bring your sister back." She explained to him and he scoffed, which only frustrated Hermione more. "My sister killed herself when I was twelve and my mom tried to drink away the pain." Hermione explained to him and for once he didn't move or try to cut her off. "She was really sick and she was sick for a while after she stopped drinking." She said and Draco pursed his lips.

"That doesn't tell me what you want, Granger." Draco slurred after a few moments, his voice less irate as he spoke now.

"Why did you leave Ginny after the war?" Hermione asked him without hesitation, shocking Draco and Blaise.

"What the bloody hell do you need to know that for?" Draco asked shocked, sending a dirty look to Blaise.

"Ginny's gone." Hermione said and Draco's face faltered for only a moment. "Don't you care?" She asked and he shrugged it off.

"Nope. She closed my heart to her when she ended things with me." He said his voice emotionless and Hermione knelt down to the ground.

"She's not with Harry anymore." She said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"You told me this, but she didn't come back to me did she." Draco pointed out, looking around the room. "After that article I would dump him and leave town without word, too." Draco finished with and Hermione stood.

"I will never understand why Ginny ever loved you at all." She said before she started to walk away and Draco quickly stood.

"Don't talk about stuff you don't know." Draco said and Hermione turned around.

"I do know that I have a drunken coward in front of me. Closed his heart up because he actually would have to fight for what he wanted." She said, crossing her arms.

"I fought for her for months! She knew I loved her from the beginning and she still played her little game!" He shouted and Hermione laughed.

"Sleeping with her and telling her to leave Harry is not fighting for her." She said and Draco looked taken aback. "As soon as it got difficult you left. Did you expect this to be easy? She was engaged to the savior of the world, her brother's best friend. You turned her world upside down, leaving her to choose between the world she knows and the one she wants to know." Hermione said to him.

"We have history together. It's not like I just stormed in and turned her world around." He said and Hermione laughed again.

"Yeah, you did. You left her broken when you tore her heart out, saying she meant nothing to you. You gave her five years to mend her heart around Harry, after she chose you over him the first time. Then you come back like it's only been a month and expect it all to work out how you have it in your pathetic little mind." Hermione assumed, which she was right.

"Stop talking about things you don't understand you filthy mudblood." He said with disgust and hatred. Hermione let out a loud, shrill scream, scaring both the guys. She seethed, having the strong urge to hex him, if she had her wand. She finally began to break, rolling up her sleeve.

"You know what, Malfoy? I am a mudblood." She said as she finally broke under all the stress and he was the one that she was going to break into. "I am proud of who I am and I don't even mind being judged by you as one." She said ignoring the tears and neither guy spoke. She put her left arm right in Draco's view. His eyes glanced down, before he shut his eyes and looked away. The word 'mudblood' was magically scared on her arm, still as red as it was the day she got it. He remembered standing in the room as Bellatrix carved the word into Hermione's arm. He could hear her cries and screams as he just stood there. "Thanks to your aunt, that's the first thing everyone judges me by." Hermione said and Draco swallowed, the visual imagine of Ginny's scar in his mind.

"I left her because Pansy didn't want us together." He finally admitted.

"What?" Hermione and Blaise said, one confused and one shocked. He explained how neither he nor Pansy could marry without the other ones approval of spouse.

"But you married Astoria." Hermione said and Draco laughed.

"Oddly enough that is what made me realize I was in love with Ginny. I don't know how we were able to get married but it worked. We divorced after two days and I came back to get Ginny back." Draco explained to both of them.

"Well she doesn't know that." Hermione said and Draco smirked.

"Yeah well she never asked."

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed and the media from the story grew with Ginny's disappearance and Chloe's death. Although, the remaining ones held a strong front, killing most of the rumors as they started. Everyone returned to work and Hermione woke on a Saturday morning to find Ginny sitting in her kitchen.<p>

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked shocked and tired, running down the stairs.

"I've been staying with an old friend. I'm not going back to work." Ginny declared, surprising Hermione.

"What are you talking about? You love your job." Hermione took a seat at the table, confused by Ginny's sudden return and her not wanting to return to work.

"Pansy was still in love with Draco and that's why he turned me away after the war." Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"I know. I talked to Draco." She said and Ginny looked shocked, before she wiped the look away and continued.

"He says I'm dead to him." The younger girl said and Hermione smiled.

"He just needs a little convincing." She said and Ginny shook her head.

"I'm not going to convince him to be with me. He needs to decide it on his own." Ginny said and Hermione shook her head.

"We will get you two together to talk about it. We will figure out what to say to make him realize that all of this is very childish." Hermione explained but Ginny kept shaking her head, which annoyed Hermione. They were both being very difficult because Draco wouldn't forgive Ginny unless she came to him first and Ginny wouldn't make the first move.

"I have something I can say to him that will bring him back, but we will never be happy if he doesn't decide this on his own." She said and Hermione looked at her bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked and Ginny sat back, sighing.

"I'm pregnant."

_There's a million reason for you to go_

_But if you could find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

-Lifehouse


	9. March

**Chapter Nine-****March**

_Dear Agony,_

_Just let go of me._

_Suffer slowly._

_Is this the way_

_It's gotta be._

_Dear Agony._

-Breaking Benjamin

March had begun and Hermione had spent the entire weekend trying to convince Ginny that she should tell Draco, but Ginny was dead set on not telling him so he would come back on his own. It had taken until Monday morning for Hermione to convince Ginny to return to work. It seems that Hermione spent most of her Sunday night in bed working out the plan.

Ginny was only about a month along, if even. Hermione had asked a few times if she was sure the baby was Draco's. There was no doubt in her mind because her and Harry hadn't been physical since well before New Year's. She asked Ginny when she got her last period and Ginny couldn't remember.

The plan was Ginny would return to work until her fourth month, when pregnant Aurors were forced to start maternity leave, for obvious reasons.

Hermione agreed to not tell anyone about the pregnancy. Ginny was dead set on having Draco change his mind and then she would tell him. Unfortunately they had to look at it from all directions, which meant what if Draco didn't change his mind?

Ginny offered to not tell him and just to disappear then, but Hermione gave her a stern look to that one. If Draco didn't get things moving before Ginny needed to leave work, then she would tell him.

As they headed into work, Ginny realized that it has been two weeks since the article had been on the front page. All the media around it died down but no one forgot about it. More people stared at Ginny as she walked into work, but she ignored them. Rumors were bound to creep up again now that she was back. Hermione had mentioned that a few times so that Ginny was prepared.

Ginny said goodbye to Hermione and entered the Auror department. Blake was the first one to notice her. She was immediately hugged by the blond, who had been very worried about her over the past couple weeks. They talked a little, before Ginny started heading on her way to speak to Robards. She knocked on the door and he was surprised to see her walk in.

"Miss. Weasley?" He asked shocked. "Feeling up to working again?" He asked and Ginny couldn't help but feel awkward.

"I am ready to start again. I just needed sometime to become emotionally stable again." She confessed to him and he nodded.

"We can't have emotionally unstable Aurors." He said, before noticing that she was hesitating. Like she was trying to say something else. "Is there something else?" He asked her when he noticed her struggling.

"Well, I'm pregnant." She admitted and he looked shocked for a moment, before wiping the look off of his face. He smiled.

"I don't want to know which one is the father. I will not be getting involved in this. I just need to know when you will be on your fourth month so you can start your leave." He explained to her, before dismissing her to begin her work. More like, leaving her to go deal with Draco. Her partner that hates her currently and is also the father of her unborn baby.

Needless to say, Draco wasn't thrilled when Ginny walked into their office. He didn't say a word or even acknowledge that she was back. Hermione's talk didn't seem to break any barriers. Although he did have more respect for the muggleborn. That's right, muggleborn, not mudblood.

Ginny sat down at her desk and sighed. She kind of hoped he would just forget everything when he had seen her walk in the door. As she sat silently at her desk, she realized that when Draco first came back, although it was five years and not two weeks, the first thing that hit her was how much he had hurt her. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Ron walked into the office.

"Well look who decided to show back up." Ron said and Ginny rolled her eyes, getting up to hug him. He did hug her, but it felt different between the two of them. If there was anyone she didn't want to find out about her and Draco, besides Harry, it was Ron. "I'm assuming you may have guessed that mom has seen the article?" Ron asked and she winced slightly. The thought may have crossed my mind once or twice. Or twenty times a day. How proud she must be to be the mother of the girl who cheated on the Chosen One with Draco Malfoy.

"How did she take it?" She asked him carefully, as she sat back down in her chair.

"How would you feel if it was your children that came off as the worst in the article that had nothing good to say in the first place?" He asked her and she had to admit he was right. Which also would explain why he was not hounding her for sleeping with Draco.

Neither of them were painted to pretty in the article. Ginny was sure that Ron was trying to keep them both on each other's good side so that when it came time to face the family, they would be on each other's side. Ginny was completely okay with that.

"Now that your home, she wants the family home Sunday night for dinner." Ron explained and she nodded, expecting it to happen eventually. She could easily start to feel Draco getting annoyed with the conversation, but it really didn't bother her. It was quiet for a few minutes, before Ron finally excused himself and left.

Ginny laid her head back, not wanting to work on any paperwork. Her hand rested on her flat stomach, her thumb subconsciously stroking it. She tilted her head over, her eyes landing on Draco. She frowned slightly as he worked away on whatever he was working on. She wondered about the baby and how Draco would handle it whenever he found out about it.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at the bar that night. It was a slow night and she really only just wanted one drink. She let out a sigh and took a sip of her third drink. She was sure Ginny wouldn't have a problem making herself at home if she decided to stay out later tonight.<p>

Hermione swiped a stray tear away, not willing to let herself fall back into that. Everything had happened to fast and she still was having a hard time processing it all. She had never anticipated not being with Ron for the rest of her life. Sure they fought a lot, but that just who they were. She was always mad at him, but she loved him all the more for it.

Obviously after all the cheating their relationship was done, but it still happened so fast. One day she was happily married, the next she was involved in an affair with her secretary. Then she was leaving her husband, while trying to figure out her feelings for her secretary, let alone her sexuality.

That article ruined everything it seems. Nothing could be done to fix her relationship with Ron and they would be lucky if they could salvage a friendship out of it. Not to mention Chloe's death. It had taken a while to hit Hermione, what her death meant. What it meant to her at least.

If only she had stayed out with them that night, then Chloe wouldn't have gone out alone.

"Hey Hermione." Blaise said, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts abruptly. She sniffed quickly and then looked up, smiling at him.

"Well, hello Blaise. How are you?" Hermione asked, recalling the last time she had seen him. He had witnessed her outburst and watched her hit her breaking point. The day they first officially met.

"I'm sure I could be worse." He said simply, taking a seat and ordering a drink.

"Ginny had mentioned you before." Hermione pointed out and he looked pleased to hear that. "Up until this year, she explained that her sixth year she was friends with you guys and went into hiding, never going into more detail than that. I never asked any questions because you were all gone." Hermione explained to him.

"Despite the fact that we were all gone, she meant a lot to all of us. Pansy and her were best friends so fast. Pansy wouldn't let anyone hurt Ginny, which surprised me that she was the one to ruin it all. She was, after all, the one who started it all." Blaise explained and Hermione became very interested.

"So why would she do that? Why would she ruin everything like that?" Hermione asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "If Ginny meant so much to you guys, why were you all gone after the war?" She asked him and he frowned.

"Draco and Pansy were once betrothed, just as Daphne and I had been. They weaseled their way out of it, but that didn't change the fact that Pansy was in love with Draco. It was obvious to everyone, except for maybe her and Ginny." Blaise explained, pausing and then continuing. "Love makes you do some crazy things. She has to live with the repercussions of that conversation with Draco forever. The fact that Ginny and Draco were ruined and I ended my friendship with Draco, not to mention Draco never spoke to her again after that." Blaise said and Hermione listened to him closely. "Although Ginny and Pansy seemed to have make amends, I don't think Draco will ever forgive her." Blaise admitted and Hermione could hear the disappointment in his voice. The way Ginny had described them, they all had really strong friendships.

"You and Draco are friends now." She pointed out and Blaise nodded. "Ginny said that after Daphne was killed, you planned to get away for a while. Then you heard what Draco said to her, terminated your friendship, but the next day you were gone and so was everything else that mattered to her that year." Hermione explained it to him, how Ginny had explained it to her.

"Yeah, well I did come back. It may have taken me a while, but I still knew what was going on in her life. I knew that she was an Auror and that she was engaged to Potter. I figured my coming back into her life would just dig up old skeletons." He explained and Hermione understood why he didn't come back.

Ginny had fallen back into her old life with her old friends.

"Then I had seen the article about how Draco and Ginny were partners and they just got back, capturing three rouge deatheaters. I had to come back after that." He said, with a small smirk and Hermione smiled. "I know Potter is your best friend, but Ginny and Draco, they have something that I never thought was possible for them. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it unfold before my eyes." He told her and she nodded, understanding. Draco had to mean a whole lot to Ginny at some point in time to risk ruining everything she had going for her.

"Well she talks highly of you." Hermione admitted and he nodded, happy to hear. He finished his first drink, ordering a second for him and another for Hermione.

"Alright, your turn to share. How did the brightest witch in our year, wind up in the mess that left her in a bar talking to a Slytherin?" He asked and she smiled a little, before sighing. It's not like it wasn't in the papers.

"I don't get how it all happened. I was happily in love with Ron, who was a little neglectful, but we were happy. I recently had hired Chloe as my secretary and Ron had become more and more distant, always busy. At first Chloe has been a friend when I needed one. Ginny was busy with work and sorting out Luna's life." She explained and Blaise nodded.

"You opened up to her, becoming friends with her." He clarified and Hermione nodded.

"There was something about her. I found myself attracted to her, which is something I never felt before. I don't mind same sex relationships, but it always turned my stomach to think of myself with another girl. Chloe wasn't just some other girl though." Hermione continued to explain.

"So you ended up in a relationship with her?" Blaise asked and she nodded slowly.

"I ended up in an affair, not that Ron noticed because he was so busy. I tried numerous times to reach out to him so I could end that affair, but he wanted none of it. Eventually all of his affairs came out into the open and I was gone." She explained and he looked interested.

"So you and Chloe entered an actual relationship?" He asked and Hermione shrugged.

"Nothing really changed, but I guess so. Didn't matter really because then the article was out and she was gone." Hermione said, finishing the rest of her drink. "She wanted an actual relationship, which I wasn't sure if I wanted or not. I'm still not sure that I would have entered an actual relationship with her." She admitted and Blaise nodded, changing the subject, noticing how much it was bothering her.

"So this is when everyone starts to rebuild. In the aftermath. You've all hit bottom, now it's time to work back up to the top. You all are war heroes, it will work out once you all show a strong united front." He said to her and she laughed.

"Apparently that's what we're all trying. There is so much tension and you could tell none of us are really saying what we think. Some united front." She said with a small laugh, taking another sip of her drink. He nodded, obviously noticing that they were all failing.

"Maybe it is Draco that can't make it in Ginny's world. It doesn't even look like you guys can make it in your own world." He said and Hermione stared at him confused.

* * *

><p>Ginny got back to Hermione's flat after work that night. The day had not been all that great and Hermione wasn't even home to vent to. She collapsed in the kitchen, the bottle of fire whiskey staring her in the face. She drank a lot while she was away, drowning away her sorrows, until she found out she was pregnant. But now that Draco hadn't said a word to her all day, not even work related, it became tempting.<p>

"No, I'll hurt my baby." She said out loud to convince herself. It was just sitting there, tauntingly. Why would Hermione have that bottle anyway? Had she purposely placed it there for her to find to see if she was weak. No way. She was over thinking this. Fire whiskey was a common wizard thing and Ginny was strong enough to refuse.

Maybe.

_Knock, knock._

Ginny jumped when she heard the knock on the front door. A distraction! She jumped out of her chair, wondering who could possibly be coming to Hermione's. She jogged down to the door, pulling it open and dropping her jaw.

"Harry!" She said shocked, his face matching hers.

"Ginny? I didn't know you were staying with Hermione. When did you get back?" He began bombarding her with questions and Ginny finally realized she didn't see him in the office.

"I went back to work today. Where were you?" She asked him back and he shrugged, not expecting to be called out on not being at work. Then the awkward silence set in, both realizing they were no longer engaged, or even dating. They hadn't spoken since she left him and she wasn't even sure if they could be considered friends.

"Is Hermione here?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, but your welcome to come in and wait. She shouldn't be long. They will kick her out of the Ministry eventually." She said, forcing a small smile. He nodded, stepping and she shut the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione listened as Blaise explained Ginny's sixteenth birthday party. How they all began underestimating her ability. At first it had been amusing to see if she could make it in their world, but then she could and she fit in really well.<p>

"I never thought this is what it was like on the other side. So many lies." He said and Hermione laughed.

"Are you telling me that the four Slytherins that ran everything are the honest ones?" Hermione asked, finding it very hard to believe.

"Bluntly. We were all very honest. Maybe not to everyone, we are deceiving folks, but when you lie to those close to you, you only hurt yourself." He said and Hermione looked at him, staring into his eyes. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't actually heard it.

"Yeah, well, we all messed up." Hermione admitted and Blaise nodded. "I can see why Ginny is so fond of you. I guess we all had the wrong impressions." She said and Blaise laughed, offering her another drink.

* * *

><p>Harry poured himself a glass of fire whiskey, offering to pour Ginny one. Albeit it was tempting, she turned it down.<p>

"Since when does Ginny turn down alcohol?" He asked, taking a sit at the kitchen table. Ginny pursed her lips.

"Since when does Harry ditch work?" She asked him. If he was expecting her to spill, then so would he.

"How could you sleep with Malfoy!" He yelled out, obviously not happy that she answered him with a question. It was bound to happen. She winced slightly at his voice.

"How could you sleep with Luna? Or Hermione." Ginny said, her voice quiet.

"How about you answer one of my questions first." He said and she clenched her fists. "What went wrong between us?" He asked her and she looked directly at him, able to see the hurt in his eyes.

"You left. I was sixteen and the guy I was in love with for years, who promised to talk to me about our relationship, just up and left. I moved on during my sixth year." She explained and he rolled his eyes.

"You said nothing happened between you and Malfoy." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I lied." She said simply. "The war was over and you three were back. I was heartbroken. I had fallen in love with Draco and I guess that even though we got back together, I never really got over him." She said and Harry took a big drink from his glass.

"I can't believe this is who you have become." He said with distaste and that was the last straw for Ginny.

"You told me I was first girl you every slept with, even though you slept with my best friend! Two of my best friends. One of which has your child!" Ginny yelled at him.

"We all make mistakes!" He yelled back and Ginny laughed.

"How do you expect me to forgive your mistakes when you can't forgive mine?" She asked him, crossing her arms.

"Because I still love you." He said and Ginny frowned. "And your mistake was falling for the enemy." He said solemnly, taking another drink, while Ginny summoned herself a water bottle.

"Your right, I made a mistake by falling for Draco." She admitted and at first he looked pleased but then she continued. "The mistake was not ending things with you. I'm sorry Harry, but I love Draco and I left him because I thought you were the safer choice." Ginny admitted, knowing she was hurting him, but it had to be done.

She wanted to be the friend that the Slytherins taught her to be. As werid as that sounded.

"Truth be told, I think all of us, You and me, Hermione and Ron, confused this unbelievably strong friendship we have for love. We have this unbreakable bond and we all know that deep down, though we may be angry, we would do anything for each other." Ginny said, remembering how she once envied the relationship she witnessed between the four Slytherins. It took her until now to realize she did have that.

She was childish and bitter about everything that happened with the trio that she forgot what they really meant to her that year. Harry didn't do anything for a while, except sipping on his drink. Then he nodded slowly.

"Maybe your right. I guess the youngest one has the most common sense." He said, his voice softer. Ginny felt immensely relieved, surprised and thankful that it had work. "I-I think that maybe we were to scared that if we weren't together then we would fall apart." Harry said, a bit nervously at first and Ginny nodded.

"I was scared not to be with you. You were what I was used to. Loving you was all I knew and it was safe. I'm sure we could have been married our whole lives." She said, pausing and then continuing. "We could have been together because I do love you, Harry Potter, and you do love me. Except we would have missed out on real love. The way I love Draco is entirely different, not any more than how I love you." She said and he smiled.

"I think we will make it out of this just fine." He said and Ginny felt relieved that he felt the same way. She had to just bring his feelings into the light. She had been worried that he would not agree and convince her that his love was the right love. Maybe he had thought about this before, but this was something she was okay with not knowing.

"Harry?" Ginny asked to get his attention. He looked up and she took a deep breath. "We need to talk. I have something to tell you and I know we really don't need secrets right now, but…" I trailed off, but he seemed to catch my drift.

"Despite everything going on, you have something you're not ready to have out?" He asked me to clarify and she nodded. He agreed not to say anything and she trusted him. How could you not trust the guy who entered the chamber of secrets, killed a basilisk and destroyed Tom Riddle's memory all to save your life. She bit her lip, swallowing and then taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny stated, her voice strong. At first he wasn't sure he had heard her right. He stared for a moment, her words sinking into his brain.

"What!" Said a male voice, not belonging to Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked with Blaise down the street towards her flat. The bar she had gone to had been in the town and her house wasn't too far from there. He pulled out a cigarette and Hermione turned her nose up in distaste.<p>

"Horrible habit." She said disgusted and he smirked, lighting one up anyway. He offered her one and she laughed. "Honestly." She said, not able to believe he asked.

"You would be surprised. It relieves so much stress, especially the wizard ones. I started with the muggle ones, but the magic ones are so much better." He said, once again offering. Hermione stared up at him, biting her lip. "You won't get addicted from one. Ginny took the one I offered and she doesn't smoke." He said and Hermione rolled her eyes, taking one and using her wand to light it. She exhaled the smoke, not coughing. He looked impressed.

"I hit teenage rebellion just like everyone else. What better way to piss off two dentists-"

"What?" Blaise asked and Hermione laughed, stumbling a bit since she was pretty tipsy. She looped her arm around his to maintain balance. They continued walking.

"My parents are muggles. Of course you know that. Dentists take care of people's teeth so they don't rot. Anyways, they caught me when I was half way through my first cigarette." She said, quickly finishing up, feeling like she was rambling. She quickly put the cigarette to her lips, taking a long drag.

"So where is your flat?" He asked and Hermione perked up.

"Oh shoot. I forgot." She said looking around and the frowning. He smiled and Hermione felt something weird come over her upon seeing him smile.

"We passed it didn't we?" He asked and Hermione nodded slowly, her eyes not breaking contact with his. "You look like you see something you like." He said, leaning closer to her.

"Maybe because I do." She said, feeling foolish for letting the alcohol push the words out of her and not just in her mind. He smirked and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well I simply refuse to be involved with someone who has as much going on as you do. I like control." He said and Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering what she could have possibly been thinking to think they had some connection.

She turned to start walking, when he grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him. He placed lifted her chin to look up at him and before she knew it, his soft lips met hers. She melted and it was over before she could fully process it.

"That wasn't me turning you down. That was me saying come find me when everything gets sorted out." He said and Hermione smiled, blushing slightly. He stuck out his arm and she looped hers back around his, pointing out her house.

"Would you like to come in? I'm sure Ginny is still awake." She asked and Blaise smirked.

"Are you still trying to seduce me?" He asked her playfully and she rolled her eyes, unable to keep herself from smiling. "Love to." He said and she led him up to the door, unlocking it with her key.

"…something you're not ready to have out." Harry said and Hermione placed a finger over her lips, motioning for Blaise to be quiet and to follow her.

"That's Harry." Hermione whispered and he nodded, following her.

"You know I won't say anything…" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Blaise look equally confused, following her to the kitchen. They walked up, the other two not noticing them.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said and Hermione turned away wincing. She had just walked Draco's best friend in on Ginny telling Harry she was pregnant with Draco's child. She noticed Blaise's jaw dropping, staring at the two of them. It took him a few moments to process thought, but when he did, he didn't keep quiet.

"What!" He yelled out and Ginny jumped out of her chair turning around.

"Hermione. Blaise!" She said, a lot more surprised to see the latter, her eyes very wide. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm home." Hermione said, in a fake cheerful voice, still pretty drunk.

"I noticed." Ginny said to her through gritted teeth. "Harry is here to talk to you. Just don't be alone for too long. Who knows what might happen." Ginny said sharply, although she didn't mean it and the other two knew she didn't. She was just angry. Harry and Hermione being together didn't bother her, besides Harry lying to her about it. She had been alone with Draco. She understood it completely.

"I think there is more important matters." Blaise said firmly and Ginny winced at the sound of his voice. Blaise's voice was always relaxed, stress free. He was calm and she only really heard him raise his voice when he defended her against Draco.

"So I just want to be clarified a bit on who the father is." Harry cut in and Blaise looked at Ginny who was looking anywhere but at him.

"Do you know?" Blaise asked and Ginny nodded.

"Draco is the father." Ginny said quietly and Harry looked almost relieved.

"It's better that way isn't it?" He said, obviously noticing that she wasn't thrilled. "He's the one you're in love with. How am I more happy for you about this?" Harry asked and Hermione laughed a little, but Harry ignored her.

"The night I left you, Chloe told me everything. The only problem was that she told me after I ended things with Draco." Ginny said, pausing. "Now he hates me. Because I turned away his love that everyone said was impossible. He is disgusted by me." Ginny said, covering her face and walking away. Blaise told the other two to go talk or whatever and he followed Ginny.

"Hey." He said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Please don't tell him." She turned to look at him, tears already staining her cheeks. He broke.

"How is every time you cry I do something I never do. I fought with a friend, terminating our friendship and I am keeping something from my best friend." He said and Ginny smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, wiping away the tears.

"And you were worried about me playing with snakes." Ginny said and Blaise laughed, but then he got serious.

"You need to tell him, Ginny." He said forcefully and Ginny nodded.

"I know and I will. But I want him to love me again first. I want him to want to be with me, not because I'm pregnant." She said and he nodded.

"You need to talk to him. Just like you did with Potter. Get everything sorted out." He said and Ginny said.

"Easier said than done. We all know how Draco loves to talk." She said, adding in a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah well, he likes a girl with fight. You're that girl, Ginny." He said and she nodded, trying to think of that she would even say to him.

_Was it something I said?_

_Or something I did?_

_Did my words not come out right?_

_Although I tried not to hurt you,_

_Yeah I tried,_

_But I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has it's thorn._

_-Poison_


	10. March Pt 2

**A/N:** The end is coming very soon. Just like two or three more chapters I believe... Keep on reviewing, it's motivation for me to finish this story and work on a new story... I own nothing, that has still yet to change...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>-**March Part 2**

_Welcome to the family_

_Not long ago you find the answers were so crystal clear_

_Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear_

_Can you look at yourself now, can you look at yourself now?_

_You can't win this fight_

-Avenged Sevenfold

The rest of week at work wasn't that wonderful at all. At least for Ginny. Sure things were bearable between her and Harry because they talked things out. In fact Ginny was sure their relationship was stronger than ever. However, things between her and Ron were just awkward. Neither of them were willing to talk about it to the other, neither willing to admit that everything was true, even though they knew it was.

Ginny knew that Ron did not want to hear how she cheated on his best friend with their school nemesis. If he didn't hear it, he can keep subconsciously pretending it's not real. Which is kind of what Ginny was doing, not able to believe her older brother was capable of that much cheating. Especially because it had been her best friend, which left Ginny to wonder why Ron never beat the bloody pulp out of Harry. Sleeping with the girl he loves and cheating on his baby sister.

To make everything worse, Draco was still not speaking to her. He did when it was absolutely necessary and work related, but even that had been minimized. Ginny began to worry because if they had to go on a mission, they would probably fail because he wouldn't communicate with her.

Once work let out on Friday, Ginny had other matters to worry about. She had to go see her family. Listen to her father and brothers hound her and for her mother to call her harlot. Her stomach had been in knots all week thinking about all the horrible things that could possibly happen.

Not to mention she was pregnant. She had an appointment to go see a healer on Saturday. She wanted to wait a little bit, but Hermione already had the appointment set up. Well, if her mom disowned her, at least Hermione would be a good replacement.

Yes, that was supposed to be looking at the bright side…

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should change my appearance." Ginny said to Hermione when they ate breakfast Saturday morning. Hermione rolled her eyes and finished chewing before she spoke.<p>

"You will be fine." She said simply, leaving Ginny to roll her eyes this time.

"How many people do you think will wonder who the father is?" Ginny asked and Hermione sighed and set down her fork. Ginny placed a bit of egg in her mouth, immediately regretting. A wave of nausea came over her and she booked to the bathroom.

"Everyone." Hermione whispered as the red head ran off. She could hear the younger girl heaving, which suddenly changed Hermione's idea of finishing her breakfast. She sighed and with a simple wave of her wand, the dishes were off the table and washing themselves in the sink, before putting themselves away.

"Sorry about that." Ginny said sitting back down, drinking some of the water Hermione had left for her to drink. Hermione nodded and then spoke.

"It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. You need to keep a strong face so they don't start talking. If they start talking, word will reach Draco." Hermione said strongly, but maybe that was because she wanted her to tell him right away. She did respect Ginny's decision and reasons behind the decision though.

"Well let's go before you make me change my mind." Ginny said with a small glare, standing up from her seat. Hermione nodded and apparated the two of them to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>Ginny lay in her bed in the guest room of Hermione's flat. It was Sunday morning and she woke a long time before she needed to. They were going to start the festivities at noon and currently it was only nine. After all the tossing and turning last night, she really wanted to just sleep in until at least ten. Maybe eleven if she was daring. Yet, here she was at nine in the morning, her mind filled with all the baby information she had received yesterday.<p>

Not only had the doctor confirmed her pregnancy, but he also told her she was nine, going on ten weeks pregnant along and would be due around the beginning of September. She was a lot further along than she originally thought, placing the baby's conception around New Year's, still without a doubt Draco's. Not to mention he gave her a detailed list of what she could not eat and what she could not do.

She lay in her bed not moving until Hermione came banging on her door at ten-thirty. Ginny groaned and finally got up when Hermione threatened to throw cold water on her. She dragged herself to the bathroom, hurrying up when Hermione told her Ron would be here soon with Matthew.

By the time Ginny was showered, dried off and changed it was after eleven and Ron and Matthew had just gotten there.

"Aunt Ginny!" Matthew yelled running up to her and she scooped him up in her arms. Ron laughed as her son laughed hysterically as Ginny spun him around.

"I think Matthew and Victoire love you more than their own parents." Ron said and Ginny smiled, setting down Matthew.

"Because she is funner." Mathew said and Ginny smirked at Ron who couldn't help but smile. Matthew ran upstairs to go saw hi to Hermione and Ginny watched him go. As bad as it sounds, Ginny couldn't help but wonder how Hermione felt seeing Matthew.

"Is this the first time he's going to meet the family?" Ginny asked and Ron nodded.

"They know about him now, but they haven't met him. He's only a few months older than Victoire and he is outgoing. Mom is going to go crazy when she sees him." Ron said and Ginny nodded.

"He looks just like you." Ginny said and the conversation died. Soon they were getting ready to leave and Matthew standing at Ginny's side saying her wanted to floo with her. Ron rolled his eyes and went first. Matthew watched as his dad spin around, laughing as he disappeared into the flames.

Ginny grabbed a handful of floo power and stepped into the fireplace. Matthew ran in with her, hugging her legs. Ginny smiled, looking up to see Hermione smiling giving the red head a thumbs up, wishing her luck.

"The Burrow." Ginny called out throwing the powder down. Within seconds they were standing in the Weasley fireplace. Ginny pulled out her wand and quickly cleaned the dust off of the two of them, stepping out of the fireplace. Ron stood there, dusty as ever until Ginny cleaned him off.

"Honestly Ron." Ginny said as she did cleaned him off, rolling her eyes.

"Well, well, look who it is." Molly Weasley stood at the kitchen door. Both of the Weasley children felt as if they were ten and eleven years old again. "This must be my grandson!" Molly said, her demeanor changing completely. Mathew walked over to her and she led him in the kitchen, letting him meet his cousin. The two youngest siblings didn't move at first, surprised that she almost completely ignored them. That was until their older brothers came into the room. Bill was first.

"Well I must say I didn't expect to open the paper that morning and see you two there." He said, hugging his youngest brother and then his youngest sibling and only sister.

"I am just going to say I am not at all approving of what I seen in that article." Charlie said, walking into the room. "But I did miss you two." He said, pulling both of them into a hug. Ginny and Ron quickly noticed that Percy was not in the room as George made his way over to them.

"Bloody brilliant, if you ask me. The youngest ones always strive for the most attention." George said before going into a small story about how Ron and Ginny always got in trouble together as kids. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she hugged him. Ron seemed still a bit off from Molly, but he did force a small laugh.

"Mom is furious though." Bill admitted to them. "She's been on a rant about it for weeks. It's all three of us have heard about." He explained and Ginny's stomach did flips.

"Dad isn't much better. He's all moody about it. Gets annoyed listening to mom go on and on about it." Charlie added and George bitterly stepped in.

"Percy is a right foul git about it. Egging mom on and pissing off dad." George threw in, sending a dirty glace at the kitchen. As if on cue, Percy walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Ginny seemed to be the only one to notice George slip out of the room.

"My treacherous brother and harlot sister." He said with a smile walked over to hug them. The hug was by far less enthusiastic from the younger two. "What were you two thinking?" He asked them laughing a bit and Ginny felt her blood boil.

"I was thinking about how I could piss everyone off!" She snapped, before storming out of the room. Percy watched her leave with his other brothers, before looking at Ron.

"I'm with her." He muttered a bit, before quickly going to follow Ginny. Bill and Charlie placed their heads in their hands. It was not going to be an easy day. Ginny seemed to be a bit moody and to defend his own self, Ron would side with her. Percy wasn't going to be any help and George wouldn't be help since he was so against Percy.

* * *

><p>Ron found Ginny and George in the twins' old bedroom. George was laying on his old bed and Ginny sitting by the window, both fuming. Ron shut the door and looked around, not really comfortable with sitting on Fred's bed, choosing to sit on the floor, leaning on the door.<p>

"Good to be home." He muttered and Ginny laughed. The three of them glanced around and smiled a little. After all, this wasn't the first time they hid out in one of their rooms during family parties. It was nice to be able to escape from it.

The three of them hid out in the room for a couple hours until Fleur came to the door. Ron had been quite surprised when she tried to open the door. He quickly moved away from the door and she walked into the room.

"Well look at zee three of you." She said looking around the room. "I have a boy downstairs looking for his father or Aunt Ginny." She said and the two of them looked down, before getting up and heading out the door Fleur held open. "Let's go George. You are setting a 'orrible example." She said, before walking out the door and following the other two downstairs. George sighed and pushed himself out of his bed and followed them.

* * *

><p>The afternoon had passed without much problem. Ginny and Ron mostly just played with Victoire and Matthew. Dinner had been another story. Ginny was placed in between Bill and Charlie, Ron across from her between George and Percy. Molly sat at one end with Victoire and Matthew sat with Arthur at the other end. Fleur sat on the other side of Bill next to her daughter.<p>

Dinner was passing rather peacefully. Everyone mostly just ate, but there were small conversations going on around the table. It had been Percy who opened his mouth and ruined it all.

"So where did you hide out for those two weeks?" He asked Ginny and the table grew quiet.

"I stayed with a friend." She said simply, going back to eating.

"Which?" Arthur asked after a few moments and Ginny almost winced.

"Pansy." She said, not even having to say her last name.

"Oh the girl who got you into this whole mess in the first place." Molly said disdainfully and Ginny tried to remain calm.

"She didn't get me into any mess. Everything I have done has been my own decisions." She said after a few breaths to calm herself down.

"I don't know what was going through either of your minds. The whole thing was completely atrocious." She said, placing down her utensils.

"She's the one that was cheating on Harry with Malfoy." Ron said and Ginny turned so fast to look at him, he almost scooted his chair back. She sent him a deadly glare, how dare he throw her under the bus!

"Says the one who cheated on Hermione with how many people!" Ginny yelled, no longer concerned about her anger and not noticing Fleur lead the children out of the room.

"Malfoy! Ginny are you serious! He's a horrible git, much like the rest of his bloody family!" Ron snapped back. They finally broke. Their parents told them to quiet down, but Ginny didn't listen, not that she heard them.

"Hermione is your best friend! You never held any remorse for what you were doing! You're an immature, self-absorbed ass!" Ginny yelled, standing by this point, as was Ron, but was speechless. "You know nothing about my relationship with Draco." She said forcefully and he laughed.

"Oh so now you're calling it a relationship with the git. What about your fiancé? What about your relationship with Harry? When he told me he fathered Luna's child-" Ron questioned her before going off to some story to make Harry look good. However, Ginny cut him off.

"You knew?" She asked him almost meekly, which made Ron falter for a moment. It didn't last long and Ginny was possibly even more angry than she had been moments ago. "My relationships with either of them is my business and most definetly not yours!" Ginny snapped back and by this point Ron was fuming, partially with himself, kicking his chair out.

"After the hell Lucius Malfoy put you threw, forcing this entire family to endure, you're going to throw away your whole family for the bloody git's son!" He barked back, storming away before Ginny could even yell out a comeback. She collapsed down in her seat, taking a sip of her water.

"What neither of you did was right." Arthur said after Ginny had calmed down a bit. "Ron is right about Malfoy though Gin. Are you sure you want to risk throwing everything away on something like lust?" He asked her and Ginny looked away from him, not really thrilled to be having this conversation with the whole family. Well everyone but Ron, Fleur and the kids.

"I lied to all of you." Ginny said and the rest of them exchanged looks. "While Draco was protecting me my sixth year, I fell in love with him. Obviously it wasn't the right time then, but it is now." Ginny said, refusing to let her voice falter.

"We didn't raise either of you to act like this." Molly said, not really regarding what Ginny had just said.

"This has nothing to do with how you raised us." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Everything you do is a reflection on how your parents raised you." Molly said to Ginny, who didn't like hearing it at all.

"Well then you're to blame. Maybe if you didn't force my relationship with Harry so much, I wouldn't be having this problem." Ginny said, standing up. She started to walk away from the table, but Molly's voice stopped her.

"Your problems are so much bigger than that! You and Harry are right for each other." She said and Ginny spun around to look at her mom.

"There you are doing it again! Not that it should matter to any of you, but Harry and I are OVER! We are just friends and BOTH of us want it that way." She said, before turning and walking to the kitchen door. She must have had an insane moment before she stopped when she pushed the door open, deciding that it was time to leave. She turned around once more, looking directly at her mom. "I am in love with Draco Malfoy. He is the right one for me and I hope you see that in time because he is the father of my unborn child." She said the last part with a bitter taste in her mouth, wishing the situation could have been a better one to tell her family.

With that being said, she walked out of the kitchen. She walked directly to the fireplace as Ron walked back into the living room from being upstairs. Ginny rolled her eyes, grabbing floo powder.

"Can't handle your own family." He sneered and Ginny just smiled, but behind that, she was fuming.

"No because if you all don't want to see things my way, then I will have my own family with Draco and our child." She said with a smirk and Ron frowned, staring at her, trying to process what she had just said. "Oh yeah, I'm pregnant." Ginny threw out at him before disappearing in the flames.

Ginny reappeared in Hermione's flat, quickly cleaning herself off, before collapsing down on one of the couches. Hermione could be heard walking into the living room, obviously hearing Ginny come back.

"You look like you had fun." Hermione said sarcastically, taking a seat. Ginny watched as Hermione picked up a controller of sorts and turned her television on, amazing Ginny. She knew what a television was, thanks to muggle studies. She had watched it with Hermione several times before, but never knew how to work it herself.

"So that's how you turned the bloody thing on." Ginny mumbled and Hermione laughed, tossing the remote over to Ginny to let her figure it out and chose what she wanted to watch. Hermione may have chosen to live as a witch, but it didn't stop her from keeping in touch with her muggle side. It was clear that her flat was owned by a muggle-born, but it was very tastefully done.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked when Ginny found a show she was happy with. Ginny sighed, sitting up and tossing the remote next to her on the couch. Ginny told Hermione everything, from Percy being a git to hiding in the twins' old room. From how peaceful it had been until Percy opened his mouth and the start of one of the biggest fights she ever had with Ron. Not to mention that she told her entire family that she was pregnant.

"…Ron walked into the living room, practically calling me a coward. I told him I was pregnant and then flooed away. And here we are." Ginny said and Hermione stared at her in awe.

"Looks like someone lost their temper. A few people actually." Hermione admitted and Ginny nodded, fully aware that she may have crossed a few lines. Not like she wasn't provoked…

"I knew Ron and I would have our blow up eventually. Just like Harry and I had the other night and how Draco and I will sometime in the future. It won't stay secret for long. Ron gets pissed and I think the little voice in his head runs away and hides when he does." Ginny said rolling her eyes and focusing her attention on the television. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hermione hesitating with something, so she glanced over. Hermione sighed.

"You didn't blow up on Luna or even me though. Luna had Harry's child and the two of us never told you guys the truth about when we were alone. I just don't want it to hurt our friendship later, or have you hold it against me." Hermione explained making everything clear and Ginny knew she was referring to the other night when she said that Harry and Hermione shouldn't be left alone for too long.

"To start, I can't blow up on Luna because I am too scared to even see her. The fact that she is dying and growing weaker by the day terrifies me. She's one of my best friends and she survived the war after being captive for most of it. She is the only other person I know that Lucius tortured and violated and touched." Ginny said, feeling her skin crawl thinking back to it.

_Hopefully you're more of a show then your crazy friend…_

"So he did then. You never really talked about your capture." Hermione said, obviously forgetting her previous question. After the war, she knew Ginny had been tired of telling everyone the same story over and over again. She gave great detail into everything, with the exception of anything having to do with her real relationship with Draco. She also skipped over everything that happened during her capture. Her eyes usually just glazed over saying _'Lucius captured us. We had to have been there for weeks. We managed to escape.'_ Ginny nodded to Hermione and then began to explain the whole story to Hermione.

"…Draco managed to break free and that's when we escaped." Ginny finished explaining and Hermione was horrified. Before she could speak, the red head jumped back to their previous subject. Plus Hermione looked on the verge of tears and Ginny really didn't want to start crying. "I am not mad at you because Harry and I weren't dating at the time. Plus, I was also alone in the woods with one other male for company. You learned that you and Harry are not right for each other and I learned that I could never love someone like I love Draco." She said and Hermione smiled, obviously relieved to hear that she wasn't going to be losing her best friend.

There was a knock at the front door, before it opened and then shut. Both girls exchanged looks, looking over into the hallway as Harry walked up. He walked into the living room, smiling at the two girls.

"Well Ron is officially speaking to me again." He said, taking a seat in a chair by the fireplace.

"Lucky you." Ginny said coolly and he nodded.

"Yeah, he gave up on the cold front because he needed to vent to someone about the family get together. Eventful, since you and Ron started fighting the same side and then declared war." He said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He just had to blow up about Draco in front of the whole family. In the end I told everyone I was pregnant before I flooed away." Ginny confessed, feeling more and more stupid about everything as the night wore in. It seems her new nausea now came with a nasty bit of raging emotions.

* * *

><p>Needless to say the rest of the week didn't go well. Even the week after that was horrible. Today was about to be the worst. Ginny was now eleven weeks pregnant, soon to be three months, and the fight between her and Ron had not ceased in the least. Neither of them spoke to one another and even the rest of the family was talking to her again. It had taken them a week, but soon she found herself with a fully, well almost fully, supportive family. The point being is today Ron and Ginny officially fought. Worst of all it was at work.<p>

It was the beginning of lunch and Ginny had been sitting outside her office with Blake. Draco was inside eating alone which made Ginny decide to eat with Blake. The conjured a couple chairs and just talked and enjoyed lunch. Five minutes into lunch, Ron and Harry walked out of their office, talking to one another. It was then Ginny decided to be the bigger person.

"Ron." Ginny called out, getting up and walking over to them.

"What do you want?" He asked with distaste, which was kind of hurtful.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to apologize." Ginny said and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Are you apologizing for fucking Malfoy?" Ron asked his voice a little loud. Basically so any one who wasn't paying attention was now.

"I'm apologizing for the fight, not for my personal life." Ginny hissed at him, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Then don't talk to me." He said, turning and walking away. Ginny huffed and began heading towards Blake. When Ginny was in front of her office, she was stopped by Harry.

"Gin." He said, leaning on the door frame. "Hey Blake." Harry said and Blake greeted him, before excusing herself, obviously getting that Harry wanted to talk to Ginny alone. "Sorry I didn't know if you told her yet or not." Harry said and Ginny nodded because honestly she hadn't. The only people who knew outside her family were Harry, Hermione and Blaise.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked him, still a little pissed and not really in the mood to be bothered.

"Give him time. None of us had seen your relationship with Malfoy coming. He needs time to let it soak in. Unfortunately for Ron and everyone else, it takes a while." Harry explained and Ginny rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and nodding. She understood, but she was still angry. "He confessed to me that deep down he really is happy with the rest of your family about you being pregnant. He just needs to get passed the fact that his sister cheated on me with Malfoy. He will, just like I did." Harry said and Ginny smiled, feeling a lot better. She would just give Ron time to come around. She just hoped it was soon.

"Go eat with your friend so mine can come back." Ginny said, shooing Harry away. She glanced all around the room looking for Blake before her eyes landed on Draco standing in the office door.

The office door that had been open.

"Well that was interesting." Draco said, his voice plain but full of repulse. Ginny's eyes widened and she quickly pushed Draco into the office, slamming the door shut behind her. "Get your hands off of me." He yelled but she ignored him.

"You heard our conversation!" Ginny yelled back, shock finally passed her.

"That happens when you have a conversation right next to an open door." He said plainly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want for you to find out like this." Ginny said her voice kind of quiet.

"What that Harry has forgiven you and you two are happily expecting." He said with a sneer and Ginny's jaw literally dropped open.

"What!" Ginny yelled out and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I get it. I was some fling you could have before you were ready to settle down with Potter. You are absolutely disgraceful and disgusting. I can't-" He began ranting and Ginny tried to stop him from talking, but he only got louder. Eventually she couldn't handle it anymore, smacking him as hard as she could across his face. He stopped talking and Ginny could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"If you would ever shut your bloody mouth you would hear me tell you that Harry has forgiven me, but we are not getting back together. I told him I was in love with you and he fully supports me." Ginny snapped and Draco rolled his eyes.

"So I am supposed to want you after you left me for Harry and are carrying his child." He retorted with Ginny stared at him with a dumbfound look.

"Wrong again." Ginny said with a glare and Draco looked at her for a second, not understanding what she meant. Once Ginny could see the brink of realization in his eyes she spoke again. "It was you that said on New Years that one time would not hurt because you were a little too drunk to get your wand to do a contraceptive charm." Ginny said and full realization dawned on Draco. It was then that Ginny decided it was time to leave.

_So let loose those tears darling  
>Cause I'll turn my back<br>So tell me the story  
>How you lose this all I'm guessing<br>But don't tell me you're sorry  
>I am through with it all and I won't be back again<em>

_-_Seether


	11. April

**A/N:**** Just basically a filler. I need sleep. I own nothing. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven-<strong>**April**

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley…_

…_And in the night we'll wish this never ends._

_We'll wish this never ends._

_Miss you, Miss you._

-Blink 182

Two weeks had passed and it was now spring. Draco didn't show up to work, taking sometime for a personal leave. Coincidently it happened just after Ginny told him that he was about to be a father. Or more like it is because of that. Anyway, Robards was starting to get annoyed with how everyone in the office was acting. Ron got suspended for three days after he got into another fight with Ginny.

However, Ron's suspension really knocked some sense into his head because the fight had ended there. Or maybe it was because he didn't have to look at Draco right now. Maybe both. Either way they were getting along again.

Ginny tried not to spend her time wondering about Draco. He left their office that day completely shocked and unable to form words. She knew he would come back but she didn't like how he had been gone for two weeks. Blaise hasn't even heard from him.

The longer he stayed away, the more frustrated she became. It was now April and she was now fourteen weeks pregnant and two weeks away from beginning her leave from work. If Draco was going to take his time coming to terms with everything, then she would simply have to continue her life instead of waiting on him, expecting him to just come back.

Maybe she was wrong about him all this time…

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at her desk at work. Her head was in her hands, as it was most days now. She was working hard to keep up with everything and she was doing everything she could to hide her stress from Robards.<p>

It's not like she couldn't handle the work without a secretary. She was Hermione Granger and no task was too big for her. She was just so utterly stressed and distracted. It wasn't much help that she usually got help when she was stressed from Ginny, who was currently off the charts with stress.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione immediately perked up and told them that they could come in. Her office was clean at least. Cleaning was the only thing she could get done because it didn't require actual thinking.

"Well hello there." Blaise said walking into the office. Hermione couldn't help but smile. This guy was something else, but whatever it was it made Hermione feel better. Over the past three weeks, the two of them became quick friends and Hermione quickly learned why Ginny said Blaise was such a good friend.

He hadn't lied when he said he didn't want all the drama. He showed absolutely no romantic interest in Hermione since that night. That didn't mean that he wouldn't pop up at her work a few times a week.

"It's good to see you." Hermione said and he led her away from the desk. "Where am I going?" She asked him, reaching out for her purse, just barely grabbing it.

"It's lunch and today I have no one to eat with. That simply does not suit me." He said, opening the door and Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. However, she did smile and walk out the door.

"Where are we going to eat?" Hermione asked, following Blaise to an apparation safe zone. He cleared his throat.

"We have to make a quick stop first. Then we can go anywhere you would like." He said and Hermione nodded, taking his head as he apparated them away.

Hermione stared around and looked at Blaise, trying to figure out what was going on. He still had a firm grip on her hand as he led her thru the cemetery.

* * *

><p>"Ginny?" Dean asked, kind of surprised to see her. Although he wasn't sure why he was because Luna did still live with him.<p>

"Hey Talon!" Ginny said excitedly to the little boy running up to her. She scooped him up, ignoring Dean's shock. He did smile in amusement while Ginny tickled Talon, before setting him down.

"Did you come to visit Talon?" Dean asked her, knowing it wasn't the reason that she came.

"Why are you so surprised that I am here?" Ginny asked him, slipping of her coat and shoes.

"Well I know you're not popping up to visit me and you haven't spoken to Luna in months. Not surprising once you find out Harry is Talon's father." Dean said, his voice a little dry towards the end and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"For starters, according to everyone, you are his father." She said and Dean smiled a little, but Ginny continued. "I am not mad. Merlin that is the last thing that I am. I am just not ready to lose Luna." Ginny explained and he nodded.

"It hasn't been easy. She's lost a lot of weight and she is very frail. Bed rest mostly. Talon spends most of his time with her though." Dean explained and Ginny felt her heart sting. She couldn't go without visiting Luna though. She nodded and then followed Dean to where Luna was in bed.

It didn't take more than two seconds for tears to spring to Ginny's eyes. What happened to the days when she didn't cry, she held her emotions well. Oh yeah, pregnancy happened. Dean did look surprised by her tears as he let her in the room.

"Hey Luna." Ginny said, walking towards the bed. Luna turned her head over to look at Ginny, who now had tears spilling out.

"You can't be Ginny. She doesn't cry." Luna said weakly, her voice fading in and out. Ginny smiled and took a seat on the bed next to her.

"That's why I didn't come until now. I wasn't mad at you. I just knew that I couldn't handle it." Ginny said, grabbing Luna's bony, cold hand, who was smiling weakly. "We've gone through so much. I had the will to survive in that dungeon because you did it for so much longer than me." Ginny said and Talon reached over, wiping away the tears on Ginny's face and telling her 'mommy would be fine'. Not that it helped her crying any, but she did laugh a little.

"Lucius Malfoy. Isn't he a charmer." Luna said weakly with a small smile. Ginny nodded noticing how sunken in her face looks and she was frail, cold and practically lifeless. She muttered something about taking a nap and Talon laid down next to her and Ginny nodded.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Hermione asked him, but he said nothing. He only kept walking until he found the gravestone he had been looking for. Hermione froze and then sent him a look, before looking back to Chloe's gravestone.<p>

"You are not going to get over this if you do not confront it." He said and Hermione shook her head, looking away from the grave.

"Blaise I-" She began but he cut her off.

"Was in love with Chloe whether you want to admit it or not." He said before telling her he had to go find someone else. "I'll be back in ten or twenty minutes to see how you are doing." He said, before walking off. Hermione froze, not willing to look at the grave for a few minutes. Finally she caved and looked at it once more. She sighed and took a seat.

"I never treated you fairly." Hermione said finally, the fear of feeling stupid talking to a stone finally gone. "I was just so confused and in denial of how I was feeling. I was scared and I'm sorry." Hermione said, feeling herself tear as she finally confessed her guilt. "Everything happened so fast, losing Ron and falling for you. You were so patient with me and I know it must have been hard to get your love turned down again and again. You never gave up though so I guess you must have known that deep down I loved you." Hermione said, standing up. She took a deep breath and feeling better than she had in weeks, even with tear streaks down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away as Blaise walked over.

"Wasn't that bad was it?" He asked and Hermione smiled, shaking her head.

"Who did you visit?" Hermione asked him as he held out his hand. She took it, still smiling.

"Daphne." He said and Hermione nodded, not really sure what to say. "I had to let her know I would never replace her, but I had to let her go. I've been holding onto her for years now." He explained and Hermione smiled when she seen him smile before she apparated him away to get food.

* * *

><p>Ginny was having a cup of tea with Dean for a while. He was explaining to her everything the doctor had said last time he came, but none of it was very good at all. It tore Ginny's heart to see Luna suffering and to see Talon clinging on to her.<p>

"It's going to be so hard on him." Ginny said quietly and Dean nodded solemnly.

"He will be okay eventually. He has me and Harry still wants to spend time with him." Dean explained and Ginny nodded, happy to hear that Dean was keeping Talon. She was sure Harry wouldn't take him away, but you never know, she might not know him as well as she think she does. Stupid Draco, now she was back on how he just left her after she said she was pregnant with his child. Bloody coward.

"I guess I should be going." She said, finishing the rest of her tea. Dean stood and led her to the door, opening it up for her. He told her she was welcome over whenever and then she stepped outside, apparating away. Might as well apparate while she still can.

Ginny appeared outside Hermione's flat, walking inside in time to see Hermione setting her purse down, noticing Hermione had a smile on her face.

"Where did you go today?" She asked before Ginny had a chance to, noticing the red stains on her cheeks.

"I went to visit Luna." Ginny said and Hermione nodded, no reason to ask her why she was crying. "Where were you?" Ginny asked and Hermione smiled once again.

"Visited Chloe." She said and Ginny's jaw dropped.

"And exactly how many times did I tell you to do that?" Ginny said, surprised that the girl finally went.

"Yeah, Blaise really left me with no choice when he left me standing in front of her grave." She said and Ginny was once again shocked.

"You and Blaise. I have been hearing more and more about you two. Always together. Have I missed something? I didn't even know you two were friends or whatever you are." Ginny rambled on and Hermione smiled.

"We are friends. Perhaps something more in the future, but just friends now." Hermione said and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"And I thought my love life was intense." Ginny said and Hermione rolled her eyes, but still smiling.

"Trust me, your love life is off the radar. Especially if Draco doesn't return soon. Your family is starting to think he won't come back." Hermione said and Ginny rolled her eyes, because she was starting to believe them and she hated herself for it. She was feeling a lot of hate towards Draco, too.

"Of course they think that. They will all believe the worst of him. Soon they will have no choice but to see Draco as an actual person." Ginny said, obviously frustrated that Draco wasn't here and that her family believed he wouldn't be. She showed her frustration, but she didn't want to tell Hermione she was starting to lose faith. She knew he was really ticked off when she took off, but there was a lot of people she was not ready to face after the news broke.

"I believe he will come back, if it makes you feel any better." Hermione said and Ginny smiled weakly, nodding her head. Of course it was nice to have someone on your side completely, but it would be nice if he just came back.

"Oh that reminds me." Ginny began and Hermione waited. "The two of us are going to hang out with Pansy very soon." Ginny said quickly and Hermione's jaw dropt.

"Do we have to?" Hermione complained and Ginny nodded, smacking Hermione's arm.

"Excuse me, that's not nice. Pansy is how I met Draco and Blaise. Without her, you wouldn't be able to be so infatuated with Blaise." Ginny said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am not smitten. I just happen to smile when he is around. A lot." Hermione said and Ginny nodded, before the older girl finally caved.

* * *

><p>Draco stepped into the cold, dark manor. It felt good to be back home, but he wasn't sure how long he would want to call this manor home. After Ginny told him about her pregnancy, he realized how much he did not think of this place as home. Sure he grew up here and was raised here, but this is also where he was abused, not to mention where Ginny and himself were captured and tortured.<p>

Draco never opened the doors to the dungeon or the room in which Voldemort's held his meetings and tortures. The one where Bellatrix left the scar along Ginny's back or where Lucius attempted, and nearly succeeded, to violate Ginny in front of him.

This place was not his home. He realized that as soon as he got home that day. This was his parents' manor and although it was his now, he no longer wanted it. It was like a revelation as he walked through the manor those two weeks ago. Although he had a happy childhood, those were distant memories compared to the others from this place.

Now after these two weeks he was returning. Not only because his soon to be fatherhood soaked in, but because he had found another place. He found a decent size flat, three bedroom and it was spacious for a flat on a pretty decent piece of land. It hadn't taken him long to find it, but it did take a while for him to process that he would soon be a father.

He spent a lot of his time away thinking. Wondering if he would possibly turn out like his father, cold hearted and abusive. Maybe that's what kept him away for as long as it did. One of the reasons he got a smaller house than he would normally get, was because he knew Ginny preferred it that way. A kind of material way to apologize. He sighed, opening up the door to his study, stopping dead.

"Parkinson!" He said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Oh, I guess the years haven't calmed you down." She said quietly, quite unlike her as he slammed the door shut.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here!" Draco snapped, walking over to her. She cringed slightly, but he couldn't care less, hoping she was frightened.

"I was wrong Draco. I knew it was wrong after you left that day." Pansy said and Draco was sure this is the first time he ever heard her voice sound like this. Almost pleading. He rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you fix it then?" He asked her incautiously. He wasn't about to let the fact she was one of his best friends for so long effect how entirely pissed he was at her. She ruined everything for him and made everything much more complicated. Almost, or possibly completely, ruining his relationship with Ginny, the only person that was actually able to prove to himself that he could be a decent guy.

"Too much pride. I've played out this scene here for years, wondering how it would be, just as I replayed our last day at Hogwarts." She said and Draco turned away trying to figure everything out.

* * *

><p><em>"Pansy, I need to talk to you." Draco said and the girl nodded, following him through the school as he led her to the Slytherin common room. She sashayed over to the couch, taking a seat, noticing Draco walk up, running a handing through his eye level, soft blond hair.<em>

"_What was so important that you couldn't tell me somewhere besides the common room?" She asked as Draco chased anyone who was there out of the room, quite harshly. "Alone?" She asked again and he walked over to her, clearing his throat._

"_I think I am dating Ginny." He said after a few moments and Pansy had been floored. "I think I may be falling for her." He admitted to her, which were words he never thought would leave his mouth, and Pansy had been completely shocked, not looking at all thrilled._

"_No!" She snapped and he was a bit taken aback. "You think what you two had in the tent was real? We are all about to be thrown out into the Wizarding World as adults. That's enough stress, let alone the fact that your father hasn't been caught yet. Besides Malfoy's don't love." She said and Draco tried to defend himself, but she jumped back in. "Your father wouldn't stop looking for her and if you still chose to date her, just know you can never marry her." She sneered at him and Draco looked at her shocked._

"_What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He asked and she smirked, standing up from her seat on the couch._

"_There is no way I would approve or agree to your marriage to Ginny." She said and Draco's face fell as he just stared at her. Feeling many things at the moment, none of them good…_

…"_I don't know what you may think, but there is nothing between us." Draco had said a few days later, his voice cold and plain, no emotion. Sounding much like Lucius._

"_What the hell is this about?" Ginny asked him, crossing her arms. He didn't really meant that. He never opened up to anyone before. Not entirely at least._

"_You mean nothing to me. Everything that happened between us was just my protecting you and sex." He said, his voice blunt. Ginny never was one to give up._

"_What were you feeling when you opened up to me?" She asked him, taking a step closer. While he looked away._

"_I told you before I only told you because you cornered me into telling you." He said, stepping away. Her jaw practically fell open. She turned and lift the back of her shirt, exposing this long gash. She turned around in time to see him wiping a shocked look off his face. "A battle wound, what's the supposed to mean. We all have them." He said, waving it off._

"_I know you could hear me scream from dungeon when your aunt sliced open my back. I know you felt something." She said and grabbed a hold of him, not letting him take a step away. She pulled the neckline of her shirt down, forcing him to look at the mark on her neck and he pushed her away. "Don't feed me this bullshit! I know you felt something because you would have let you father keep places his hands all over me. Your father biting my neck and exposing me, all right in front of you. He would have actually raped me if you-" She was in the middle of speaking and he started to shout._

"_When I did what I promised! To PROTECT you! Does not mean I felt anything watching him do any of that to you." He said, rambling off at the end. Blaise was standing behind them by now although Draco had no clue, but he stayed a while back, realizing they were fighting. _

"_Draco." She said weakly and he threw his arms up._

"_Bloody hell women your just as bad as the rest of them. I was alone in the forest with only you for company. Of course I fucked you! But that's all you mean to me. Our time together was nothing. And I do think you're crazy for saying you were falling for me." He said, the last part ending the conversation. She couldn't control it anymore, the tears just spilling out. _

_She turned away, walking back over to her spot by the lake. It was then that Draco realized that Blaise heard most of the fight, never giving Draco the chance to explain._

"_You know you have been my best friend for years. I have defended you when others called you heartless and I told people to look passed the mark on your arm. I told Ginny to let you in because you weren't that bad of a guy." Blaise said as he began walking backwards towards Ginny. "You had me fooled and had me lying to everyone for you. You're not welcome here and your friendship is not welcome with me anymore." He said turning around. Draco shouted a few curses before walking away and back towards the castle where he noticed Pansy._

"_Draco-" She began but he held his hand up._

"_Don't speak to me now. Don't even speak to me again." He said harshly, pushing his way passed her and walking into the castle._

"Yeah well, I guess you suffered long enough." He said and Pansy smiled, clapping her hands.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy your over it. It would be hard to be in the baby's life if you hated me." She said and Draco looked at her shocked, surprised to hear that she knew that Ginny was pregnant. Pansy smiled at him. "Those two weeks Ginny ran away, she stayed with me. I confessed everything to her, telling her I was the reason you ended things with her in the first place. She is a good girl, very forgiving. Anyways, I was there when she realized that she was pregnant." Pansy said, her tone a little cocky because she was the first person to know.<p>

_I probably wouldn't be this way  
>I probably wouldn't hurt so bad<br>I never pictured every minute without you in it  
>Oh You left so fast…<em>

_Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky _

_To have had the chance to love this much…_

_'Cause if I'd never seen your face  
>I probably wouldn't be this way<em>

_-_Leanne Rimes


	12. MayJuly

**A/n:** Sorry bout the wait. So this originally was going to be the last chapter and then I was going to write a third installment. Turns out, I didn't have as many ideas as I thought. I recently got distracted writting a new story. I wanted to write a Draco/Hermione fic, but as I started to plot it out, I got a better idea for Draco/Ginny and it has consumed most of my writting time. I will be posting an epilogue type chapter, after I take what I had for the next story and make it an epilouge.

Anyways, that's long ramble. Enjoy and Review!

Oh, don't hate me...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve-<strong>**May**

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_I know that I'm good for something_

_So let's go give it a try_

_Got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

-Theory of a Deadman

"One date." Harry said, asking for what felt like the hundredth time and Kayleigh rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time just that day alone. He was currently standing at her desk in the medical ward of the Auror department, like he had been doing the past few days whenever he was free. There was a door on the other side of the room which is where Blake's office was, which Harry could see her looking out of over to them from where he was standing.

There were different areas in the Auror field. You had your regular Aurors, like Harry and Ron, while you had your Covert Aurors, like Ginny and Draco. You had the Healer Aurors, Kayleigh, and then you had Analyst Aurors, Blake, which pretty much means she is a counselor. They all have different colored robes that they wore over their clothes, but usually only worn outside the department.

"Harry, I've told you, things are too crazy right now." She explained to him and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"That's old news. Besides, Ginny is completely okay with this. We're over and it's been months since that bloody article." Harry said and Kayleigh shrugged.

"Harry, it's not like you're just a regular guy. Hermione, Ron and you are the only living people to have Order of Merlin, First class. Because the three of you are war hero's for our entire world. You are practically a celebrity and I am just the girl who broke up 'The Perfect Couple' when you two were practically saying your vows in a church." Kayleigh explained, her voice firm and her hands flat on her desk.

"Ginny is pregnant and happy with her relationship with Draco, not worried about what all the other people out there have to say. It's her life and she is living it how she wants to, just like I am trying to." He threw in and she crossed her arms, sitting back in her chair.

"Okay, if that's all true, where is Draco?" She asked and for this, Harry did not have an answer. He had no clue where Draco was, he had a hard enough time keeping track of Ron.

* * *

><p>"You!" Ron said shocked as he walked up to the table that the hostess pointed him towards. He got an anonymous letter to meet her for lunch, but he just assumed it was Lavender. It made sense that she would not sign the letter because he was still pretty mad that she told Hermione, but regardless, it wasn't her.<p>

"Wow, maybe you have matured since Hogwarts. I was expecting some blasphemes." Pansy said with a smirk, but Ron just stared at her, trying to figure out why he was supposed to meet her here. What the hell could she possibly want to talk to him about. "Would you please sit down, people are starting to stare." She commanded him sharply and he was sitting down not even realizing it. She really was something else.

"Why the bloody hell am I here?" He asked her in a harsh voice and she smirked again.

"There we go, that's the Weasel I know." She said, crossing her arms. He grew more frustrated, wanting to know why he shouldn't just get up and leave. "Look, Ginny is about to have Draco's baby." She said and Ron cringed, making her smirk before she continued. "I know you may not approve and I know that it's not the best time, but either way it is going to happen." She said and Ron rolled his eyes.

"And your point?" He asked her and she paused, ordering a drink as the waitress walked up. Ron muttered out a drink, rushing the waitress away so Pansy could answer him.

"We are going to have to get used to each other. Ginny will not need any more stress and I know you." Pansy said and Ron looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean you know me?" He asked her and she waited for the waitress to set down their drinks and took a sip of hers before answering.

"Short tempered. You get angry at one of her friends and then she is tossed in the middle, only adding more stress." She explained to him before adding, "Besides, it doesn't look good for you if her friends are trying, but her own brother isn't." Pansy said and Ron rolled his eyes, calling the waitress over. He then decided to order, making Pansy smirk because she had won. There wasn't much he could say there, he didn't want to hurt Ginny, despite the fact that she slept with a ferret.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Ginny asked Blaise, realizing he flooed the two of them to some house that looked nothing like Blaise's flat. He also wouldn't answer her the several times she asked him where they were going.<p>

"What do you think?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, walking around a little bit. She crossed her arms, her back to him, feeling the small baby bump underneath her arms.

"Why does it matter what I think of it?" She asked, turning around to look at Blaise as he disappeared in the green flames. She opened her mouth to yell out at him, even though he couldn't hear her, but was cut off.

"Because it's the house I got for us." The male voice said and she quickly turned around, recognizing the voice. She stared in shock, surprised to see Draco actually standing in front of her. Then she remembered that she was pregnant and pissed at him. She strode over to him, slapping him hard across the face.

"What the fuck!" He yelled out, placing his hand over his cheek where she had just smacked him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy how dare you just leave for two weeks!" She snapped, walking back to where she originally stood, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." He mocked her and she glared. "You did it first." He said and she just shook her head at his childishness. "I sold the manor and got us a house." He said and Ginny's arms dropped.

"What?" She asked shocked, not really hearing him when he said it earlier. Her anger melted.

"We have a flat of our own. This," He said, gesturing to everything around them, "is ours and where we will raise our child." He said and she smiled widely, running over and throwing her arms around him.

"When can we move my stuff in?" She asked him excitedly as she began to look around more. He watched her, laughing a bit.

"Already did, thanks to the help from Blaise and Hermione." He said and Ginny looked at him with wide eyes, yet still with a huge smile. Draco followed her around for a while, until she looked in the two spare bedrooms to find them both completely empty with white walls. He scratched the back of his neck before speaking. "I figured we would wait until we found out the sex, unless you already know. I really don't know much about this stuff. At all." He admitted and Ginny had not expected him to have any clue.

"I don't know much about this stuff either." Ginny admitted to him, making him feel a bit better. "I am going into my sixteenth week and will no longer working be working next week." She said and Draco's jaw literally dropped. It was then that he noticed her stomach, noticing it actually had a bump.

"I didn't realize it had been that long since new year's." Draco said and Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, well I was close to two months when I found out and I was about this size when I told you." Ginny told him but he shook his head, not able to believe that.

"I would have caught on. Maybe." He said, adding the last bit because he realized it had taken him a good half hour to realize that she had a baby bump now. "When is he due?" Draco asked and Ginny smirked at him.

"We don't find out the sex for about another month. Don't start calling my baby a boy when it could be a girl." Ginny said, running a hand over her stomach. He smirked and walked over to her and captured her lips, just so he didn't have to explain how Malfoy's always had boys. Then again Chloe definitely had not been a boy. Probably because it was the first born that was a boy.

* * *

><p><em>June...<em>

Ginny stood in a black dress four weeks later. She originally had an appointment to see her healer because they could finally know the sex of the baby now. Things changed and Luna's time had finally come, making Ginny change her plans. Although it had been only a matter of time until it happened, Ginny was still shocked when she received the phone call from Dean.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? Luna did like you." She said to Draco as she put in her earrings. He shook his head from his chair, not even hesitating to move.

"This is a you thing. Go pay respect and visit with your friends who don't approve of me." He said with a smirk and she smiled because at least he wasn't going to cut her off from everyone. Something very big would have to happen for her to actually cut everyone off. She walked towards Draco, kissing him deeply before pulling him out of the chair.

"Well you can at least walk me to the fireplace." She said, grabbing his hand and he followed. He watched as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Have fun. Not too much fun though." He said and she smirked as she whirled away in the green flames. Ginny stepped into Dean's house, placing her hand on her stomach when she felt a bit of pain. It passed quickly and Dean walked up.

"Hey Dean. How are you doing?" She asked, giving him a hug. From where she stood she could see the backyard, which is where they decided to have the ceremony.

"I'm handling it. I almost think Talon may be handling it better." He said with a small laugh and Ginny smiled. "How's the baby?" He asked as he started to lead her towards the backyard.

"Already a pain." She said laughing, before hissing as another pain kicked in, sharper this time.

"You okay?" Dean asked, stopping before he walked outside.

"Yeah. Baby just keeps moving." She said through gritted teeth. She followed him outside, but the pain didn't stop which made it hard to walk. She moved slowly, trying to ignore the stabbing pain. She could see Hermione, Harry and Ron standing by Luna's casket, forcing her to look away because she really was not ready for this. She really didn't think it would be this hard if she knew it was coming.

"Hey Gin." Seamus said walking up to her. "Wow you are really pale. Are you okay?" He asked, noticing for the first time that she was pregnant. Ginny could see the shock in his eyes. Obviously wondering who the father is.

"It's just hot." She managed to get out, nodding as he walked away. The pain dulled and Ginny was thankful as she noticed the trio heading her way. She waved at them, feeling the sun beating down on her black dress. It was June after all. Too hot for a pregnant woman to be outside in a black dress, standing around with sun beating down.

"How is the baby? And Draco?" Hermione asked, hugging Ginny and Ron rolled his eyes.

"I noticed he didn't come with you." Ron snarled and Ginny glared at him, forcing him to look away.

"Both are a pain as you would expect from Malfoy's." Ginny said with a laugh to Hermione. She then turned to look at Ron. The pain was slowly starting again. "You're not one to-" She started before the pain hit her twice as hard and she gasped, grabbing her stomach and hunching forward.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Harry asked as she started to stumble and lose balance. The pain continued to get stronger until Harry was the only thing holding her up. She let out a groan when the pain didn't go away.

"No. No I don't think I am." She winced out and Harry looked at Hermione for some help, but she wasn't sure what to do.

"Do you need a healer?" Harry asked her, before sending Ron off to go find Seamus. He was apparently now a trained healer.

"It's getting worse." Ginny gasped out.

"Harry she needs to go to St. Mungo's." Hermione breathed out and Harry was picking her up and running back into the house, quickly followed by Hermione who was carrying Ginny's purse. The two of them ignored people staring as Harry quickly ran up to the fire place.

"It hurts." Ginny managed to mumble out, her face now burning and tears stinging her eyes.

"We're going to get you help. You and the baby will be fine." Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm. Hermione wiped out her wand, expanding the size of the fire place, stepping in with Harry and grabbing the powder. She linked her arm around Harry's as he held Ginny who was now whimpering in pain.

They were gone before anyone could make up a proper rumor.

* * *

><p>Draco got up from his reading chair at the sound of banging on the front door. He sighed and strolled towards the door, pulling it open.<p>

"Potter?" Draco said out of shocked from seeing Harry at his front door, sweating, red and panting.

"It's Ginny." He said, grabbing a hold of Draco and dragging him out of the house. Draco shut the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked not hesitating to follow when Ginny was mentioned , but Harry just kept a firm grip on him, apparating them away. It didn't take Draco very long to realize they were standing in a St. Mungo's. He looked at Harry in disbelief. He followed Harry without question as he led him towards Ginny's room. They stopped at the door and Draco peered in the room.

Ginny stared out the window, ignoring Hermione's presence in the room. Hermione's face had tear streaks and she was sobbing lightly. Ginny seemed to be shaking slightly, which left Draco to believe she was crying. She never cried. Draco turned to look at Harry, walking back into the hallway before they seen him. Harry was rubbing the back of his head, not exactly sure what to say.

"It happened too fast. She had only been at Dean's for maybe fifteen minutes." He muttered and Draco looked at the dark haired boy, the only one who was speaking at all. He needed to know what was going on. Harry opened his mouth, trying to say the words on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't manage. All those years of school when he would have not minded giving Draco Malfoy horrible news were nothing but petty childish things.

Harry just stared at Draco because Ginny proved that there was something more to this Malfoy.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted, causing several people to look over at him. Harry didn't say anything and Draco grew more frustrated until he finally realized what probably happened. Suddenly it seemed too obvious. Once the look of realization dawned on his face, Harry finally spoke.

"She lost the baby." Harry muttered, letting the bomb finally drop and Draco looked ready to kill. He looked as if he was ready to punch Harry. In fact he pulled his fist back and swung, but Harry had been ready for it, stepping out of the way so Draco hit the wall. He didn't hold his balance and just crumbled to the floor. He leaned against the wall.

"No." He mumbled to himself. Harry hesitated for a moment, not sure exactly what to do, before he finally sat down next to Draco. He didn't say anything for a moment, before he finally cleared his throat.

"She just walked outside and two minutes later she was falling over. It happened so fast." He said to which Draco said nothing to. "I guess she went into premature labor. She, uh, delivered the baby, but he was already gone." He said, trailing off a bit towards the end. He knew Draco heard him. Draco pressed his face into his hands, his breathing deep and heavy.

"Ginny's okay." He said not removing his face from his hands and not asking because he did not want to hear anything else but that she was okay.

"She's fine. We found out moments before I showed up at the door step. It's still sinking into everyone's mind." Harry confessed to him. "Draco?" Harry questioned to get Draco to look at him. He didn't move for moment, until he realized that he was supposed to look up. He rubbed his face in his hands. He finally looked over and Harry finally spoke. "She needs you. She is not handling it at all. She even resorted to kicking Hermione and me back." Harry said to him, nodding his head towards the room.

"I can't. Just sitting here knowing what happened hurts me." He said and Harry went to say something, but Draco continued. "I'm better at handling my own pain, much better than I am seeing her hurt." He stopped, not sure what else to say. Harry said nothing. "I never expected this to happen." Draco admitted and Harry nodded.

"No one ever does." Harry reasoned and Draco shook his head.

"I plan for everything. Finding out she was pregnant threw me off and I changed everything for our baby. I don't want to go back to how it was before." He said to Harry, having a conversation he never thought he would having, not to mention the person he was having it with.

"Draco?" A quiet voice said, making both guys look towards the door. Hermione was standing there, making both of them quickly stand up. "She needs to see you, she won't look at anyone else." Hermione said and Draco nodded, pushing everything he just said behind him. She was going to hurt whether he was in the room or not, but she needed him and that was all that mattered.

He walked away from Harry and passed Hermione. He walked into the room, Hermione shutting the door behind him. Draco froze for a moment, Ginny was still staring out the window. She wasn't crying right now, but he could bet on two things. One is that her mind was spinning and two was that she was going to cry as soon as she seen him. He honestly would be lucky if he could handle himself.

He shook the feeling and finally walked over to her bedside. She either felt his presence or seen his reflection in the window, but she quickly turned around, tears welling up immediately.

"I didn't do anything." She said as tears quickly began falling. Draco quickly sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her as she spoke again. "The doctor said it wasn't my fault. It just happens." She got out before she began to uncontrollably sob. Draco held her tighter, moving his lips next to her ear.

"You did nothing wrong. No one is at fault." He whispered although he was telling himself he should have gone easier on her more often. Just like he was sure she was blaming herself. He dropped his head onto the pillow, succumbing to the pain from the loss his child.

His son.

* * *

><p><em>July...<em>

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't properly carry your son!" Ginny shouted and Draco grew frustrated. It was another four weeks later and it seemed that all he did with Ginny now was fight. Too much stressed placed upon them and neither of them were handling it very well.

"Would you stop going back to that! It is neither of our faults." Draco said his tone dead and cold. Ginny looked away, grabbing a small blanket and her book, heading downstairs. She sat down on the couch, placing the blanket on her legs.

Draco walked into the room behind her, taking a seat in his reading chair. They haven't had a civilized conversation without yelling or crying since Draco arrived at the hospital. Draco always looked ready to punch something and Ginny always looked to be on the verge of tears, a sight that enraged Draco more because there was nothing he could do.

There was a knock at the door and Ginny rolled her eyes. Blaise, Pansy, Dean, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been showing up a lot to try and talk to them. Almost all of them showed up almost daily. Ginny didn't hesitate to move, even as the knocking continued for a second time. Draco rolled his eyes and stood.

He would open the door and tell them that Ginny was not ready for visitors and that would be it. No other conversation was held because Draco wasn't ready to talk to anyone. If he needed to, he did not hesitate to slam the door in their face. Hermione, Blaise and Pansy found that out the hard way.

Ginny could hear the door open and she waited to hear him to tell them to just go away, but nothing came for a while. When he finally spoke, his voice was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked out of shock seeing someone he didn't expect standing in the doorway. This had peaked Ginny's interest. He would usually mutter something about how Ginny is not seeing anyone before shutting the door. It's not like he wanted to see anyone either.

His voice was definitely shocked and this made Ginny stand to peak her head into the hallway that lead to the front door. She could see Draco standing next to the open door, still holding onto the handle.

"I'm your mother, why shouldn't I be here."

_I can't fix you, __I can't save you_

_It's something y__ou'll have to do_

_So I'll let you go, __I'll set you free_

_And when you see w__hat you need to see_

_When you find you c__ome back to me_

-David Cook


	13. Epilogue

**A/N:** Finally an end. Thank you for all your patience and reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

'_Cause life starts now._

_You've done all the things_

_That could kill you somehow_

_And you're so far down_

_But you will survive it somehow_

'_Cause life starts now._

-Three Days Grace

When I was ten, I fell in love with Harry Potter. I am now twenty four years old and for most of those fourteen years, I believed that Harry would be the one I would end up with. I had it all planned out to what I thought was perfect. I would be with Harry and we would one day marry, while my brother, Ron, would marry my best friend Hermione. The four of us would be the perfect couples and our lives would be perfect.

I wanted perfect. This is the life I was used to. The world that I had grown to know and be comfortable in. I was safe with perfect.

The second wizarding world change my perspective for a while. I was sixteen and Draco Malfoy made me realize there was so much more outside the world that I had planned out. It was intoxicating and so perfectly imperfect. If that makes any sense at all.

However, when the world he had shown me came crashing down, I went back to what I knew. It was not that hard to fall back into what I was used to having. Sure, you I had those lingering thoughts of what could have been, but I forced myself to look at it as a simple bump in life.

Although things were going as perfectly as I planned, I had to force myself to happy in that life because I no longer saw it as the perfect life. Even if it was, I wanted the imperfect life I had.

Ron and Hermione had married and I was engaged to Harry Potter. Two of my close friends, Luna and Dean, were married and had a son. I had an amazing job as an Auror and I couldn't imagine a better world. It was exactly how I planned. Yet, it all felt wrong.

Over the years after the war, it all began to fall back into place. I started to actually feel happy in my life again and it all started to feel right again.

That was until Draco came back into my life to remind me that I had indeed imagined a better world. The first time he took me from the world I was used to and shared a different outlook with me. This time, he had taken the world I had been used to and turned upside down. He ruined everything I once dreamed for and I found that I did not care.

Draco always did that to me.

Choosing Draco over Harry was the harder choice and it will always be the harder choice. Everything had always come so easy between Harry and myself. We had been friends and he was the one guy my brother Ron approved of me dating. We don't really fight, bicker maybe, but we never have a problem for very long. My family loves him and my friends adore him. Like I said, we were perfect. Even our personalities meshed, from our likes and dislikes, to short tempered but sweet.

Draco and I are like, well, fire and ice. We were in a way enemies for several years before we were put in a situation where we were 'forced' to be friendly towards one another. I wouldn't call it my most friendly experience, but it did lead me to falling in love with him. That doesn't change everyone else's perspective, like my family or my friends. We tend to fight a bit, both of us can be pretty vicious with one another and it has led to us not talking for days. We always make up, although it's mostly because we silently agree to disagree.

When we lost the baby, I was destroyed. It had happened so fast and so soon. People, including family and friends, were still trying to figure out if I was with Harry or if I was with Draco. I'll admit I did avoid my family and several friends during this time, but it was a hard time. I was going from being engaged to Harry to being the mother of Draco's soon to be child. Rumors were flying and I, in all honesty, was not ready to face a lot of people with this news.

I did not return to work after losing my child and instead I took a long term leave of absence for an undetermined amount of time. Draco and I had both been hurt and this only led to more fights between us, which only hurt us more. I was still staying at the place Draco and I had, but not very many people knew we had a place together. Even if they did, I refused to see anyone.

The only thing is, Narcissa Malfoy isn't just anyone. Draco had presumed his mother was dead when she did not return to London after his father's death. He had been quite wrong.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing here?" Draco asked out of shock seeing his mother standing in the doorway. This had peaked Ginny's interest. He would usually mutter something about how Ginny is not seeing anyone before shutting the door in their face. He didn't like that Dean, Harry and Hermione kept appearing quite often to talk to Ginny.<em>

_His voice was definitely shocked and this made Ginny stand to peek her head into the hallway that lead to the front door. She could see Draco standing next to the open door, still holding onto the handle._

"_I'm your mother, why shouldn't I be here." The women said and even hearing her voice Ginny would have known it was Narcissa. Her book fell out of her hands and landed loudly on the floor, causing Draco to look over at her. Narcissa took this moment to step inside the house and into Ginny's view. Their eyes met and Draco shut the door, watching them, waiting for something to happen._

"_You must be Ginevra." She said, slowly walking towards Ginny, Draco quickly following._

"_I prefer Ginny, but yes I am." Ginny responded with and Narcissa crinkled her nose slightly, which offended Ginny just as slightly._

"_Ginevra is much more attractive. Although, the wanted photos of you from the war were much more attractive than your appear right now." Narcissa said outspokenly, yet not insulting. Although Ginny didn't quite take it that way. However, Draco took this moment to jump in._

"_So mother, what are you doing back in London after five years?" He asked, this time slightly more forcefully. Sure Ginny and him were not on very good speaking terms, but he still didn't like anything ill being said about her._

"_Don't act so high and mighty, you just returned yourself less than a year ago." She said and Draco looked surprised. "I can see you in the papers just like everyone else can, along with your partner here. Both of you were quite good I heard. Then I started to see rumors in the papers and I presumed they were just that. Until I seen that my son had just recently lost a child." She said and Draco swallowed, while Ginny turned and sat back down on the couch, throwing her blanket back over her legs._

"_Yeah. Four weeks ago." Draco said simply, his voice low._

"_I heard and that's why I came back. It took me two weeks to track you down since you both dropped off the face of the earth." She said, crossing her arms._

"_Yeah, how did you find us?" Ginny asked, her voice a bit rough, but Narcissa over looked it._

"_That friend of yours. I recognized her in the elevator at the ministry. Ms. Granger?" She said and Ginny looked down, shocked that Hermione actually spoke to Narcissa. "She was a bit shocked to see me at first, but when I told her I was looking for the two of you, she told me where you lived. She also wished me luck because you two cut off the world." She finished with and then it fell silent._

"_So here we are." Draco said after a few moments. Narcissa smiled and gestured for them to stand up._

"_And now we are leaving." She said and Ginny laughed a little at the thought of leaving the house._

"_What do you mean we are leaving?" Ginny asked when Narcissa told Draco to start packing up their stuff. Draco still didn't move, not quite sure what was going on._

"_I am taking you two home with me. I am his mother and it is my job to take care of him no matter what age he is. I presume that even with all the current tension between you two, you still want to be together?" She asked, looking at the two of them, who both nodded slowly. "Then you will be coming with especially because I need to get to know you. You two need to get away from this scene if you want to move on or it will just break you two into pieces." She said, before picking Draco's wand off the table, handing it to him. "Now be a gentleman and back everything. I assume Ginny will want to write a letter to her parents to let them know she needs to get away for a while." She said and Draco walked off, glancing back to Ginny as Narcissa took a seat on the couch._

* * *

><p>I did write a letter to my parents. I apologized to them about all the stuff that was in the papers. I told them that I would be getting away for a while because I was pregnant and I did lose my child. I told them I would keep in touch, more so when I get my feet back on the ground and that I loved them very much, as well as all my brothers.<p>

I did write Ron a separate letter. Since we never really made up from the fight we had where he blackmailed me into not telling Hermione about Matthew. Hey, you're not siblings without a little blackmail. I mostly just wanted to let him know that I was not angry at him.

Another letter went to Harry. I apologized for everything that happened between him and also told him that I would be leaving. I wished him luck and all my love, saying I would come back eventually. Although I clearly expressed that I didn't mean I would be returning to be with him.

Lastly, I wrote a letter to Hermione. This is the only letter where I mentioned Draco. All the others I wrote about how I would be taking sometime for myself to get away. I thanked her for sending Narcissa to the house because by now I had warmed up to the idea of getting away. I told her that I was going with Draco to stay with his mom. I also asked her not to tell anyone where I was staying. I wanted it to be known that I was leaving because I lost my child. I did not want people to start saying I ran off with Draco.

I sent the letters and Narcissa apparated us away. I remember looking around at the area and noticing Draco smirking.

"Avalon." He had said and I immediately recognized it. _My mother and aunt used to bring me to Avalon, an island that was once ruled by Morgan le Fay, their favorite dark sorceress._

"It's an island in the Mediterranean. Once ruled by-" Narcissa was saying before I jumped in.

"Morgan le Fay. Someone mentioned it to me once." I had said and I took in the view, following her into the house. As I followed her, Draco walked next to me, grabbing my hand for the first time in a few weeks. Just moments away from everything and we were already healing.

The point is that I ended up leaving for almost two years. I did a very bad job at keeping up with everyone and sending letters, mostly only remembering around the holidays when I missed them the most. Draco and I returned with Narcissa and the first thing we did was go see Robards about getting our jobs back. He did curse us out for quite some time before telling us that we are lucky we made such a good team. He told us to be in first thing Monday morning, but that was the easiest part of returning home.

Afterwards, I quickly learned how much changes in two years.

The first person I wanted to see was Hermione for two reasons. She was the only person I told that I was going off with Draco and I expected her to change the least out of everyone. I was immediately proved wrong when Draco insisted we go see Blaise first. We arrive at Blaise's to find Hermione answer the door with a loud squeal at the sight of us.

"Didn't you take us to Blaise's?" I asked Draco, who was looking at Hermione. It was after she gave me a death grip hug on the front porch that I finally noticed the ring on her hand. "You got married!" Ginny yelled out when Hermione was in the middle of hugging Draco as Blaise walked up.

"You two got married?" Draco asked and Hermione turned to the side to reveal a small baby bump.

"We wanted to wait until you guys got back, but then I found out I was pregnant." Hermione explained and I actually almost fell over. Hermione was supposed to change the least.

"There is bigger news." Blaise said nudging Hermione with a smirk, who rolled her eyes as he made her tell us.

"You will _never_ guess who Ron is engaged to." Hermione said quite firmly and my jaw dropped.

"My brother is engaged!" I shrieked.

"To Pansy Parkinson." Blaise finished for Hermione and Draco had to learn on the wall for support. I, on the other hand, smiled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Good, it'll be easy to tell my parents that Draco and I will be getting married." I said happily because that had been one thing I was worried about.

I wasn't just coming home because I had healed. I was coming home because Draco and I were going to get married, Narcissa was planning a huge thing and we had a lot of people to tell in a short amount of time.

"Well I guess it's time you officially met my parents." I said with a smile in Draco direction, who's face fell, but then he finally smirked.

"As long as we move forward in life without running away again." He said and I nodded in agreement because I've had enough running for a lifetime.


End file.
